Dragging Me In
by RoseSecretsTC
Summary: Draco always gets what he wants. She's a quiet Slytherin who doesn't want people to notice her. What happens when Draco and others start to? What happens when the Dark Lord wants to make a deal? Secrets are revealed, curses are cast, will they survive?
1. Dragging me in

My first fan fic. I hope you like it.

Draco meets a girl, different than others. He thinks he won, but did he just ruin the only thing he ever loved?

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. Celeste isn't an actual character. This is an independent work.

You're Dragging Me In

Into your harsh war

Suffocating me

Stealing me from my dreams.

Very rarely did something catch his eye unless it was brand new or expensive. Hogwarts never really held anything that he wanted... well nothing he could buy. He was used to making Potter and his little friends cringe, ordering Crabbe and Goyle around, and his favorite thing... getting every ones knickers in a twist if they got in his way. This was something that he couldn't buy however; his father explained that humans couldn't be purchased legally. They could be controlled and manipulated but not owned. She was the one thing that his father could never buy for him this made Draco increasingly aggravated.

(Draco's POV)

She was sitting in the window again. It seems the more I try to make her speak to me she finds a way to ignore me. She's always drawing, dancing, or reading some book. I don't understand why I like this girl either. She reads so much she reminds me of that mudblood. She is always studying to getting within the top ten grades. She has long brown hair with a slight red tint in it. Her eyes are a pale blue; she looks at people with such emotion hidden in them it could make _me_ cry. I hate the way she blames me. I hate it.

Now she sat there, in the window. Drawing something on the outside with such passion it makes me scowl. How could someone care about something so stupid as drawing a tree on the outside of the castle? Is that what she is drawing? I can't help the fact I'm curious. It may be my downfall one day. I tried to settle against the wall behind the window seat. She shut her book and looked up at me. I froze at those eyes. She glared at me and shook her head.

"I just wanted..."

"Don't." she said back and walked off.

**Three months previous...**

(Celeste's POV)

It feels weird to constantly have his silver eyes watching me. It's like he thinks he is being inconspicuous. I don't like to talk, people aren't worth my time. In fact no one really is. I much rather prefer to live in the shadows away from danger in these times. If your known by the popular kids you are pulled into the very war that is terrorizing society. He has been following me around for two years. Watching my every move and confronting me about stupid things. I try to ignore him, even though it gets violent at times.

I just always wished that I would find a nice quiet boyfriend, or friend for that matter. Someone not into the Dark Arts or fighting against them. Being sorted into Slytherin does nothing for my reputation. People assume, they say that the reason I'm so quiet is because I am planning something, hardly the case. My voice is most likely the least heard voice in this school. I should have left magic for the people that want to do it and gone to art school. Sing, dance, act, draw, nothing here has what I'm looking for. My parents insist however, "Vous devez etudie la magie!" I need to study magic for what exactly? So I can go around and fight in a war against the Dark and the Light? Just brilliant of them really, bloody brilliant.

(Draco)

She got up and left on me, leaving me staring after her in a most odd way, my mouth probably wide open in shock. She was out of the corridor before I could utter a world or smirk otherwise. Slowly walking in the direction that she had left from I stopped to look down at a paper on the ground. A letter from her parents most likely with the writing, the only problem is it is in French. Expected with the parents she had. Her father a powerful ambassador for France.

(3rd person)

She was dancing in the trophy room to some music that she enchanted to play. She studied ballet for years, since she was three. The dungeons were a dreadful place to try to dance, so she found the trophy room a calm place. She started into the_Swan Lake. _When she was ten she practiced for the part of Odette, she was suppose to perform later in October but she got her Hogwarts letter shortly after her eleventh birthday. Most people were suppose to be happy about the letter. She knew she wasn't a squib. Her pureblood family threw a party for her when the letter had come. She was living in England with her father and mother, because her father is the French ambassador for the ministry, during the time but she wished she had gone to Beauxbatons in France.

She lifted her leg up in a high Arabesque and the song ended. Tired she walked to the window and took a sip of water from a water bottle she had stored away when she came, so much easier than a goblet at times. She stopped the music and pulled her robe over her leotards as a shuffle could be heard on the other side of the large room.

"Salut?" she said and shook her head. "Hello?" she looked at the dark room and caught a shimmer of blonde hair. He stepped out of the shadows and Celeste backed up out of instinct. Her wand wasn't in her pockets as she reached for it.

"I should be going." She said grabbing her things and looking for her wand. She still couldn't find it but she knows that she used it to enchant the music. She looked up and he was twirling her wand, she knew it was hers because of the inscription and the small light blue sapphire on the handle. "My wand, why do you have it?"

"Why were you dancing in the trophy room?"

"This is none of your business." She said and walked forward holding her hand out for her wand. "Malfoy, must you constantly taunt someone, I do nothing to deserve this." She said and his smirk scared her slightly.

"It's just fun to watch you squirm."

"I hardly squirm you prat, now give me my wand." She was close enough to touch him now. He reached out and took her arm pulling her closer and putting the wand to her jaw. He loved to watch her tremble as he lightly moved it along her jaw line all the way down to her collar bone. She reached up and caught his wrist. Then grabbed his hip pulling him flush against her. She kissed him on the lips softly, wanting to puke. It paid off when he didn't notice when she grabbed his wand until she shoved it into his stomach. In wordless magic she cast _Flipendo. _He flew against a hard wooden case, knocked out from the hit. She grabbed her wand from his hand, replacing it with his, backwards as to look like it backfired.

Draco woke up to the sunlight in his eyes the next morning. He was experiencing a massive headache. Madame Pomfrey walked into his view and asked him how he was. He nodded and she handed him a vial with a disgusting potion in it. He took it quickly and within minutes he remembered what had happened. 'That little arse' he thought to himself standing up and walking out of the hospital wing. It was around the time for his third class. He figured he could get out of them for the day and simply go relax on the couch in the common room.

Pansy walked in during her lunch or rather make-up painting time. She absolutely fawned over Draco wanting to take care of his every need.

"I'll get you some food and a nice goblet of pumpkin juice."

"I'm fine Pans." He used the nickname she hated. She huffed and walked to her bedroom in a furry.

It was when she entered that he finally decided to come alive for the day.

She didn't go to sleep till late, she told a prefect on her way back to her dormitories she heard a huge crash in the area of the trophy room. He didn't even suspect her when they found Malfoy out cold, it pays to not have anyone know your name.

Her first class was potions, Snape noted Malfoy's absence and left it up to the two idiots to get him his work, the potion was fairly easy. Amortentia, the strongest love potion ever made that Celeste could have sworn she saw half the people in class pocket a vial.

Herbology and Arithmancy went by so fast that she didn't feel like she was in there for more than ten minutes.

It was Ancient Ruins that made her want to sleep. He gave them a ton of work that served no purpose because they learned it all before. He just gave ten pages of translation due by the next day.

She grabbed a chicken sandwich and a goblet of pumpkin juice and brought it to the Slytherin common room so she could start early on this insane amount of work. She entered quietly, but jumped when she saw him glaring right at her. She hurried toward her room but he stepped in front of her.

"You did a number on me last night, I have to say." She back up and moved to one of the desks by the door. Her legs hit it and he grabbed her hair pushing into her. He loomed over her tall and menacing. His blonde hair brushed across her cheek. "I'll get you back for that."

"Leave me alone you perverted freak." She put her hand up pushing his face away from hers. He leaned into her hand and made a purr sound causing her to let go. She watched him receded quickly as Pansy came storming out smelling badly of horrid perfume and looking like she shot her make-up on.

"What are you doing with mute over there?"

"Just asking what was for homework." He said and Pansy laughed.

"I don't think the stuck up French girl can speak English. You should see her side of the room, its covered in weird French things."

'I can speak perfect English down to your stupid accent!' Celeste thought and wrote down the next sentence on a piece of parchment.

"Let's go to lunch, Drakie." She looped one arm with his and rested her plastered black hair against his pale shoulder.

"Don't call me by that pathetic name." he told Pansy and let her lead him to lunch.

Thanks for reading!

THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE MAIN POINT. –please read.

Review if you would like. You don't have to but that would be nice.


	2. Dragging me down

2nd CHAPTER yay!

Hope your still reading it gets better!

Disclaimer- Don't own Potter, other characters, etc, own by J.K. Rowling. Oh, Celeste isn't a real character, but a fun one to make go through hell. : )

Oh, there is some sentences French, the translations are in _italics._

-1 month Later-

The Library became a haven for her along with an unused room on the fourth floor. She studied during the afternoon before dinner then danced after. This kept Draco away from her as much as possible. Only seeing him during classes or at the table in the Great Hall. He was beginning to scare her more as the weeks passed.

Draco pushed Pansy off of his shoulder roughly and followed Celeste up the stairs. He rarely saw much of her anymore. His obsession was still strong so he continued to think about her constantly. He followed her up to the fourth floor where an old classroom was. He could hear desks moving and music started slowly. Then was silenced by what had to be a silencing charm. He opened the door quietly and slipped into the dark corner as she stretched against one desk.

She stretched for a half an hour before starting to dance to a song. The Nutcracker came played and the snow outside the castle floated down. It really set the mood for her. She twirled around. She wore a leotard with an attached light wrap on it. The wrap twirled with her and she felt calm.

He couldn't stand to sit so far away from the girl. She had danced her way into his mind, searing her name on his brain. She was a constant reminder of the beauty in the world that he could not have. He walked out of the shadows again, this time without the extra wand and the threatening look.

She was in the middle of a pirouette when the sight of pale blonde hair sent her to the ground, hard. She gasped loudly from the pain in her ankle and from the sight in front of her.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" she asked pulled her ankle out from under her and trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

"Is your ankle alright, Joyle?" he said in a condescending tone.

"Its fine." She tried to stand up and walk away but she was sent tumbling back down immediately.

"Sure seems fine to me." Draco said walking right up to her crouching. He pulled her leg up towards him and looked at the ankle. "You fractured it."

"Go away." She said trying to slap the hand that was touching her swollen ankle. He gently lowered down her leg, but moved closer to her. She started to scramble backwards as the look in his eyes became somewhat like a predator. Her back hit the wall and he laughed.

"I quite like the idea of you unable to run away. Completely wandless at the moment. At my full mercy."

"Malfoy?" she was scared. He stood in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder holding her against the wall. He got down on his knees and looked her in the eyes. His gray irises pierced her blue ones. It was then when the girl he was about to kiss passed out from shock.

She awoke to a loud room full of people. A hospital bed under her and a strange comfort. Her eyes glanced over to the hospital bed next to her own. Candy everywhere, flowers, magical gags. Friends surrounding it and talking to the hurt boy with enthusiasm. Harry Potter of course, she thought. Only he could draw a small country to his bedside after a quidditch game.

Her own bed was bare, the tray empty, the only thing decorating the small area was her wand and robe. She grabbed her robe and pulled it over the leotard, which to her surprise after passing out at Malfoy's mercy she still had it on. She managed to walk even though the ankle was sore. She got about five feet into the Harry Potter crowd when Madame Pomfrey came out.

"Miss Joyle you should be laying down and you all need to get out and let him rest. Go on out...out." she shooed the people and Celeste tried to sneak out with them. A friendly arm took hers and led her back to the bed.

"Rest my dear. You were in pain up to your bloody ears yesterday when Draco Malfoy brought you in. He said you were dancing and fell, is that true."

"I got scared during a series of pirouettes and fell with a lot of speed."

"Well, Dear you should be better in time for Dinner. Just take this and relax." She drank the foul tasting potion without a word and laid back unto the bed.

"What year are you?" She thought she was going crazy for a second. This couldn't be happening. Harry Potter noticed her and now she was known by both sides, just wonderful.

"Same as you."

"Your a Slytherin in my year and I never noticed you?" it sounded more like a question to himself which made it hard for her to answer.

"Guess so." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"Malfoy was in quite a huff about you, what's he too you?" Just wonderful, questioning. What she needs right now, distrust from both sides. Great. Just bloody great.

"Other than an insufferable git?" she made a face, "nothing more than a prat in my way."

"Just when I thought every Slytherin loved their prince."

"Prince is hardly the name for him. It would be entire self imposed if he went by that. E has many Slytherins fooled though, I'll give him that.

"Where does that put you?"

"The one percentile. I tell him I hate him to his face." She said flatly and notice the boy in front of her seemed amused. He was an interesting character. Doom right around the corner and yet he had some sort of inner light keeping him happy.

"You should have been put in Gryffindor." He told her, but Hufflepuff would have been better for her. She felt tired as the minutes grew on and they sat in silence.

"How's your ankle, klutz." Malfoy said sitting down in the chair beside her. She shook her head, falling asleep.

"Malfoy, go away." Harry said and defended her.

"Don't tell me to do anything, Potter." He spat back and grabbed her hand from the bed. She was falling asleep, it was rather like drowning. Her eyes fought to stay open, while she sank into the water.

2 weeks later

"What were you drawing earlier?" he asked lying down next to Celeste who almost immediately tensed up and moved about a foot away. She didn't answer and Draco's smile swiped from his pale face. "Hey, Joyle, answer me." He used her last name and she flashed a look at him.

"Why are you following me?" She sat up and stared at him intensely. He hair was flying everywhere in the heavy wind. Mist was drenching them from the lake.

Draco moved closer to her and she flinched again. "Are you scared of me?" He said and got a huge smirk on his face.

'More than you know' she thought and looked at him, "I'm not another follower like you, why don't you chase after that slag Pansy." She said again. Trying to get it through his thick head that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Why don't you just give in." He said more to himself than to her. He felt emotions that ran wild through him. Finally he got her to utter a word to him in her voice for the first time in two weeks.

She got up without warning and walked back to the castle. The dungeons were cold, dreary, and they did nothing for lighting. She walked into the common room and no one even bothered to look up. Here she was a ghost, less popular than the Bloody Baron, which she seemed to find as good company. He was quiet, a good listener, and shut peeves up whenever he annoyed her, a very rewarding friendship. It's sad to say her one friend in Hogwarts is dead.

She slipped into her room almost without incident until Draco's entrance rattled the castle. She sat in her room knowing he could not get in and finished the picture she had been drawing. Two hours later Pansy and Millicent waltzed in and gave her the usual snotty look before talking about which foundation Pansy should more often. The conversation turned to guys who could make girls piss their knickers before Celeste left, snapping the door behind her.

Two hard arms went across her shoulder before she realized that Pansy and Millicent had helped the bastard. His two mules were holding her in between them now, her eyes looking directly into the cold silver ones.

"I will be frank with you, Joyle. I want you."

"Never." She spat at him.

"I can give you everything you have ever dreamed of."

"You can give me nothing! I don't want your money, or the war that comes with you." She turned to face away from his eyes. Anger making her forget which language to use. "Séjour loin de moi! Tu es fou!" _Stay away from me! You're crazy!_

"Has she gone insane?" Goyle said nearly letting go.

"No, she just called me crazy however."

"Je vous d èteste!" he gripped her chin and lifted it so he could see her face. _I hate you._

"Not everyone is in the war. I am not."

"Menteur." She mumbled ripping her arms away from the babbling fools. _Liar. _"I don't want any part of this world that you live in. Why can't you just let me be? It's a game for you isn't it? Draw the quiet one out?"

He tightened his grip on her small face. "It's a plus." She wants to hide, hide from the Dark Lord, everyone in general. A girl like her can't hide for long however. The war affects all persons that have magic. How can she expect to escape it?

"I don't like you."

"You don't like anyone."

"I like it that way." Celeste said and pulled his wrist away from her face before walking out of the common room.

Celeste was on her way back from a long visit to the library when the Head Girl came around the corner and walked briskly towards her. Hermione Granger, a wonderful being as far as Celeste could tell. She was smart, above average in looks, and had great friends, but the friends were her flaw. She would die a horrible death because of them.

"What are you doing out in the hallways after curfew?" she asked and Celeste looked at her and lifted up some books.

"A little light reading was needed." Hermione's eyes scanned the books and nodded.

"Ten points from Slytherin, for being out late, but five for the great book selection." She smiled warmly. "Do you read often?"

"I need something in which to ignore tall annoying pureblood blondes." Hermione laughed and looked at Celeste nodding.

"Malfoy?"

"Malfoy."

"I can't say that we have ever met. You sound Foreign."

"French, but I have been here for seven years."

"I have never met you?"

"We have classes together and you were in the hospital wing with Harry when I fractured my ankle. The whole feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin doesn't exactly help getting to know others though."

"I agree. How is your ankle doing now?" She asked politely.

"I can dance again... so good."

"Brilliant." Hermione simply said stopping at the entrance to the dungeons. "Good luck with the fire breathing dragon."

"Oh, believe me I'll need it." Celeste mentally smacked herself twice over. Her mind started to panic like four hundred sneakoscopes going off. She had made a friend with someone forbidden. Well forbidden being every single person in this school, but she crossed the line talking to Harry and now she was speaking with Granger. "I'm as good as dead." She muttered to herself while dragging her tired body into the common room.

During the time in which she was berating herself in her mind she barely noticed the fact Draco was standing at the entrance to the girls Dormitories. She nearly bumped into him.


	3. Dragging my heart

"Waiting for a quick shag? I'll get Pansy for you." She said out of both habit and hate. His hand took her arm. It was cold, icy to the touch.

"Why can't I have you?" The one thing he couldn't have he wanted the most. Draco has always been a selfish prat even he knows that.

"I'm not into chains, dungeons, and dark marks, sorry." Celeste smiled at that and wrenched from his hold.

"I wouldn't be openly suggesting that I am a masochist and a Death Eater."

"I thought that blood, sex, and killing was the main hobbies of a death eater. Hmm, maybe I don't study you all enough." She challenged him with a smirk of her own. She watched him make it hundreds of times to Potter, she became a master at it in front of her mirror.

He shoved her swiftly against a stonewall, and he looked like he had gone barmy. He's eyes were a dark gray and his lip twitched. "Don't insult me, you little blood-traitor!"

People must have heard him yelling, no one came to help. Not one Slytherin ever did. Not even her when she heard some of the third years crying on Halloween. She couldn't know that she too would be dragged into something unwillingly. She was weak she knew that.

"Why do you say no?" he said and pushed her harder against the abrasive wall. She was about to answer with a rude comment when his hand painfully covered her mouth. Her head hit the wall pretty hard and she was getting dizzy. Her books toppled to the side of them and she flinched as a heavy one hit her foot.

Her hand grabbed his wrist trying to remove the cover on her mouth. His other hand pulled her close to him as the dizziness from her head injury to effect. She felt powerless. Holding his wrist was half keeping her up, she could barely struggle against him.

"I'm a Malfoy! Your life would be set if you were with me." He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her onto a nearby couch.

"I don't want to Malfoy. I don't like you; I hate you for heavens sake! Marry Pansy or someone else." She couldn't yell anymore, she was losing her voice.

He pressed his lips down on hers in desperation, holding her wrists tightly so she couldn't leave. Her head was throbbing and tears came from her usually dry eyes. He grabbed both her hands in one of his and took of his tie with the other. Working it on her hands and around a table's leg on the side of the couch. She tried to kick at him as he did this but it was all in vain.

"Draco, I trust you aren't harming Miss Joyle at the moment." Snape's cold smooth voice came from behind the couch directly above them. Celeste was trapped under Draco who was straddling her. Her hands were sore and painful from the tie.

"We were just kidding around." He said untying her clumsily and stumbling off.

"I'm not sure your father would be pleased that you are _kidding around _with the French ambassadors daughter.

Celeste coughed and sucked in some air as she stood up and made her way to her bedroom. "Miss Joyle, please come back, I wish for a word with you and my godson."

"I would love to really, but I must be getting some sleep, I have classes in the morning." She said and opened the door.

"No, I think I will excuse you from those on account of you being sick. Now sit down, Miss Joyle." She sat down as far as possible from Draco and Snape. Account of her being sick? "Care to explain why I heard yelling and crying, Draco?"

"Not really." He hated being berated by his godfather. Sometimes he wanted to hit him but he knew the consequences of that.

"Miss Joyle?"

"It was nothing important, he was helping me with my escape exercises." She said and bit her lip. She is a horrible liar. She knew Snape was trying to fight pass the barrier that she set up around her thoughts.

"It seems that you have become better at Occlumency."

"I've been studying Legilimency also."

"Sometimes you could give Granger a run for her money the way you pick lessons up."

"Snape, I cease to find relevance in this when I should be sleeping." She said her voice tight fighting back more tears from the feeling of being a specimen to the two men across from her.

"There is relevance. I came to ask you a favor." His tone was low, ordering instead of asking. "Draco needs to claim a pureblood wife before the age of eighteen."

"Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, their all available."

"He needs someone that sparks his interest, a girl with a respectable name, and a good standing with the Ministry." Draco nodded as Snape said this pulling back his long platinum hair into a loose ponytail.

"Well have fun with Pansy then." She stood and nearly ran to the door. "_Leviousa_." She pointed at the books and they flew in front of her into the girls' bedroom hallways.

"_Incarcerous_." She heard Snape utter and nearly fell forward unto the stone floor. He sat her down and removed the ropes.

Snape looked at her with distaste. "If you want to survive this war, you must come out of the shadows and become powerful."

"You're a liar. You must hide from the people involved, they won't care to hurt you because you're not a part of the entire thing."

"Your father is famous, your family is an important one, how can you think that the Dark Lord wouldn't come after you if he wanted to harness power?"

"He doesn't even know I exist. Along with a great many of people in the magical world."

"Do you think that you don't stand out? Please, you're like a sore thumb, the one girl who never talks, always watches intently even though there is chaos, you're the kind of person that runs rather than waste time, you can be more obvious that Potter."

Draco watched her actions, the looks she was giving were showing little to no emotion. She was so young that it was hard to think that she could be a stone like she was.

"I will never marry a person that I do not love. She stated and fought against her restraints.

"The Dark Lord is intrigued by you actually. He wants to make a deal."

"A deal?" she said looking at Snape.

Draco smiled at this. Actually smiled for her to see. He'll win this time, he knew he would. No person in their right mind would choose the second choice.

"Marry Mr. Malfoy, and your parents will live." He watched as she sat still and seemed unnerved but her eyes told all. For a second there was a stiff silence. For a second she raised her head higher, but then it dropped. Her head hung there and she worked hard to muffle heavy sobs. Draco reached out to touch her, not caring but to show her she had been defeated. She smacked his arm away and slowly brought her red face up to look at the two men.

She was gorgeous when she cried. Her eyes became a lighter blue, the water leaking out of them. He had grown to care about her. He hated himself for it.

"Why me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I can't say Miss Joyle."

"Do I have to become a Death Eater?"

"I don't know."

She shook her head and took a dead breath. "Alright."


	4. Dragging me to and fro

Special thanks to Mystique of the Unicorn. – I think that's right. First Review ever was awesome thanks to you.

So anyway... the 4th chapter...

Disclaimer – J.K Rowling owns all...except for Celeste. Independent work, enjoy!

The next morning she didn't get out of bed. Her stayed in the quiet room alone until after classes when Pansy and Millicent went off on her for no reason. She was in the middle of thinking how to off herself when Pansy throw a hex her way and she barely dodged it.

"You sodding Slag!" she yelled and Celeste grabbed her wand.

"Pansy what the bloody hell are you doing?!" she yelled looking wide eyed at the girl. Pansy usually looked like a plastered doll, but today her hair was out of place, eyes red and makeup sloppy.

"You grimy little bitch!" she throw another hex and Millicent joined in.

"What the hell did I do to you?" she yelled over the loud smashes and blasts going off. She was casting back enough hexes to stop a dragon in its place, but Pansy was at her most ruthless now.

He walked into the common room to a huge commotion. Guys and Girls alike were crowding themselves as close as they could to the girls dormitory door. It sounded like a battle was going on. He walked over to Blaise and without asking Blaise answered.

"I think you fiancée and your ex. are having quite a row in there. I hear Millicent's helping too." He heard shouting from the room and tried to push through. When no one budged he stood on the couch.

"_Sonorus_!" he said Amplifying his voice. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" everyone turned to look at him as he charged through the opening crowd. He said the counter spell to the enchantment on the girls dorm and quickly along with removing the _sonorus. _

Millicent was against the wall out like a light and Pansy had Celeste's wand along with her own in her hand. Pansy looked like a wild beast.

"You can have him!" She yelled at Pansy who had stolen her wand after she knocked the mammoth girl over.

"Accio wands." Draco said pulling both of the wands from Pansy's hands to his own. He handed them both to Celeste and she looked at him mutely as he walked over to Pansy. He stuck his wand in her face and she stared down the length of it.

"If you ever try to hurt her again, I will kill you, you ugly slag!" he told her and she looked at him with pleading eyes. The ones he hated to look at because they were so fake, so unfeeling.

"You told me you loved me! You said we were going to get married." She was nearly crying and Celeste shook her head at the pitiful sight. She placed Pansy's wand down on the ground and walked out of the room. Not surprised to see every Slytherin surrounding the dorm door.

"Oh, sod me." She muttered and walked back in the room.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her grabbing her and turning her around to see her whole body.

"This is your fault." She told him and looked over at the black haired girl trying to help her much larger disoriented friend up. She managed and walked towards the door slowly.

"I'll kill you for this." Pansy said just loud enough for Celeste to hear.

Draco glared at Pansy and did the same at Celeste. The door closed and she could hear loud excited talking and cheering coming from the common room. She looked at him and he advanced toward her. Backing her into a wall. He grabbed her wand hand and smacked it against the wall. Her hand throbbed with pain and she dropped her wand.

Draco had gone barmy. He knew he did. He looked at this girl who has no right to tell him what to do. His anger erupted and he just wanted to hurt something. He heard a small gasp at the pain in her hand and wanted more.

"Malfoy, stop!" she begged, her hand killing her.

"Don't speak back to me! Your life is in my hands. If you want to live you'd better shut it or I'll give you to the Dark Lord myself." He nearly growled and she couldn't look at him anymore. He leaned down and picked up her face to look into her feeling eyes. He instantly felt like a total arse hole.

"Your just like your father." She told him and pushed him away from her. Her looked at her, she expected him to be shocked, but there was nothing.

She picked up her wand and walked right out of the room. Leaving him in there, alone. He didn't get mad at this however, she will always come back. Her parents life is in the Dark Lords hands and Draco could pull the strings.

Madame Pomfrey fixed her wrist in seconds, which delighted her because she wouldn't have to stay in the same room as the two girls she just fought. She turned on her hell and hit a wall of black silk. Stepping back she looked up at Snape who sneered at her.

"Just the student I was looking for. This way Miss Joyle." He told her and she followed him. His robes were the most annoying things in the world. Always billowing after him. He lead her into his office and waved her wand to shut the door behind her.

"Care to explain what happened today?" he asked looking at her showing no general interest just a firm annoyance.

"Bulstrode and Parkinson attacked me." She said and looked him in the eyes. He was trying to prod into her mind. She shook her head and looked at him furious. "Will you stop that? You're not exactly being inconspicuous."

"Old habits die hard." He said in his natural monotone voice.

"Anything else?" she asked and he nodded.

"I have told Dumbledore that you and Draco are going to get married. Mr. Malfoy has requested that you and Draco get married a.s.a.p. Dumbledore has given you two clearance, but he would like to speak to you before you run off to get married."

"So you would like me to lie my arse off and tell him I am madly in love with Malfoy."

"You were always such a perceptive girl."

"When?"

"In a few minutes. First you need to find Draco and talk to him about your story." Snape motioned for her to follow again and he led her to the Slytherin common room. The students still in there all made "OHHHH." Comments, thinking she was in deep trouble. Draco was in his bedroom when Snape forced her in front of him and pushed her in.

"I spoke to her about the meeting. You haven't given her the ring yet, he will want to see that as proof." Snape said and wordlessly Draco walked over to her and got down on one knee.

"Celeste Brigitte Joyle, will you marry me?" he said with minimal feeling. She felt like messing with him. The actress in her told her to do it.

"OH DRACO, YES!" she yelled, faking delight and hopping on him. His surprised face was enough to make her feel better. He didn't fully grip the power she could have from the fact she could act.

He was genuinely surprised when she yelled and hopped on him. He was stunned, and had the wind knocked out of him. He realized the game she was playing and looked up at her when she went to stand. He grabbed her arm pulling her back down to him.

"If you want to play, pet, trust me we can." He whispered flipping her under him and leaning down close to kiss her. His was stopped however by someone loudly clearing they're throat.

"Meeting, now!" he said and pulled Draco off of Celeste.

She was grateful for that. The thought of kissing him made her want to scream. She only did that once to distract him, no way in hell was she willing to do that again. Snape pushed her in front of the Gargoyle and she glared at him.

"Seem happy, girl, or the you precious péré et méré will die." He told her completely serious and she nodded. "Lemon snaps." She turned to him with questioning eyes. "Dumbledore has been looking for something more exciting than lemon drops."

She walked up alone and knocked on the door. "Come in, please." The familiar voice rang from inside the room. "Ah, Miss Joyle. I have been expecting you, please come in, sit down." She sat in a seat he jestured to and looked around the room. She had never once seen the inside of the headmasters office. It was quite an interesting sight.

"So your getting married to the young Draco Malfoy. You lucky, most the girls in Hogwarts fawn over him and he never so much as looks their way. Young love is such a magical thing don't you think Miss Joyle." She always liked the old man because the way his eyes would look at you and show such a deeper meaning to every word he said.

"Your parents seemed happy about this in a letter than I received this morning. They were also surprised. Have you written your parents yet?"

"Last night before I went to sleep, I sent them an owl."

"Very well, I must ask you if you would like to leave this weekend to visit them with your future husband. Of course you will have to be back to Hogwarts by Sunday evening."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, my dear, if you ever feel the need to talk to anyone, about a certain problem you might be facing. Please remember my office is always here and I am always willing to help you." She knew he was being honest. She also knew that he could not save her or her parents.

"Thank you, headmaster." She turned and head to the door.

"Miss Joyle, try to be more careful when you dance. I keep hearing of injuries you seem to be having."

"I'm like Potter on a broomstick sir, good at it, but always getting hurt." Dumbledore's eyes lit up as she said this and he nodded. She opened the door and walked down the stairs. The gargoyle leaped out of her way letting her out and then returned to its place as if it never moved.

She was walking up the stairs when someone's voice called her name. Turning she saw the golden trio coming up the stairs and Hermione looking at her confused. Harry's expression matched that, but Ron simply glared. She hadn't ever talked to him before, but she did help him when his bag split. He apparently didn't recognize her.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked and her and Harry looked waiting for the answer.

"What?" she asked looking at them hoping they hadn't actually heard about her and Draco.

"The engagement." Hermione said and her fears were confirmed.

"It was arranged." She said blandly and they looked sympathetic, even Ron.

"But you hate him, how could they arrange you to marry that slimy snake." Harry piped up and said and she motion for them to walk with her.

"I can't say why, but the Malfoy's seemed to take an interest in me. My parents well, they think it is for the better, if I marry him." She said not lying to them, but not telling the full truth.

"Were so sorry." Harry said and then stopped.

"You could help us though." Hermione said.

"How on earth could she help us 'mione!" Ron nearly yelled.

"I know we all hate Malfoy, but his family has a powerful pull. You could inform us who the Death Eaters are."

Celeste liked the idea, but it seemed dangerous. She didn't want to get involved. She didn't want any of this at all. Of course it was possible that she had this view because she was a pureblood and was least likely to be hunted out by the Dark Lord. However, now she was noticed by him. He had her on a trigger with her parents on the mark.

"I will try my hardest, but my family is not a part of the Dark Lords Death Eaters. I don't want them to get hurt." She told them and they nodded.

"I understand exactly, my family is also in danger because of me." Hermione said and Celeste nodded.

Malfoy was on his way up the stairs and Hermione nudged Celeste. They walked off the stairs onto the fourth floor and entered the library. Celeste kept walking up as if she had never met up with them and Draco caught up with her after catching site of her.

"We are going to my parents this weekend." He said and she looked over.

"We have to go to visit mine also." She told him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh! What floor are we on shoot. I need to dance." She said turning and walking to the fourth floor. Of course she knew she wasn't on the right floor, but she didn't want him to get suspicious. He followed her to the unused room and she wanted to hit him. "You don't need to come you know."

"I wanted to dance with you." She turned at looked at him at this. He wasn't lying.

Next chapter coming in a few days. You won't have to wait long. Please review if you have time, not obligated, but it would be great.


	5. Dragging me home part 1

She changed into a leotard in the office connected to the room. Her eye kept catching the giant ring that was on her finger. She wanted to tear it off, and she tried. The stupid thing was cursed. It gripped her finger and refused to come off even though she pulled, tugged, twisted, it wouldn't budge.

"Malfoy what's wrong with this damn ring?!" she said when she walked out of the office.

"We accepted you. The second I got on my knee and you put it on, you made this permanent." He was happy that he hadn't told her why he did the embarrassing display as to get on his knee. She would have said no and ran if she heard.

"You people just take every precaution don't you." She said and he laughed.

"Welcome to the Malfoy family." He said and took of his school robe. She strapped on her point shoes.

"Oh, thanks." She said sarcastically and he pulled her to her feet.

"My parents are holding an engagement party to introduce you to the family formally. We are going shopping sometime this weekend for your dress."

"Do I have any say in this?"

"No." he said flatly and she backed up from him.

"Are my parents going to the party?"

"No, we can't have any outsiders coming, they simply think you are meeting my parents." He pulled her back to him and pointed his wand up. He enchanted music and the waltz hung in the air.

"He is going to be there isn't he?"

"Of course." Draco said spinning once and extending his hand to her. She extended her hand out but with a glare added to the light dance.

"So you want me to meet a man that I will surely not respect and be nice to him?" she took the first steps going slow then fast with him doing them simultaneously.

They dropped hands and did the graceful steps before catching eyes again. "You will treat him with respect." They spun slowly and continued on with the fluid like movements. Celeste was happy they weren't touching. Draco was restless.

His hand and hers touched and they let go seconds later. More steps and she did four spins. Before his eyes met her again. He took her hands and they were touching again.

"He will be happy that you can keep up with us." Draco told her and she looked at him viciously.

"I'm a pureblood also, Malfoy! I have been dancing my entire life, don't underestimate me because I'm not a Dark Lord slave." He dipped her down and she kicked up quickly before he angrily ripped her back up.

"Don't you dare call us slaves." He said gripping her hand mercilessly as they turned for what seemed like forever. They slowed down and he smirk at her. "Right now I do believe you are my slave." His eyebrows did that strange rising thing and she shook her head at him. They slid to the left and she raised her leg again _accidentally_ hitting his foot on the way down.

He growled in her ear and they continued on wordlessly. It came to the part were they move side to side and he nearly threw her back and forth. She hated the fact they were so close. She wanted to put a barrier between them. Their faces got close and she spun away grateful those steps were in the dance. They came together at the end his fingers lacing with hers and the song stopped. She went to drop his hand and he pulled her forward.

"Malfoy, you said you just wanted to dance." She said trying to pull from him.

"I did," he looked at her mischievously, "before."

He had he in a lock against him. She could hear his heart rapidly beating. She use to like being small in stature because she could hide easier. Right now it didn't exactly help at all.

"Malfoy, how do you expect me to be a nice wife if you continue to beat and annoy me?" she said trying to get him to let her go.

"Pansy won't talk to me." He said and she looked up at him.

"Why do you care?" Celeste tried to push him away again.

"Simply because I actually got something from her."

"Your so pervy! Let me go." She said pushing harder. He had quidditch muscles unfortunately.

"We are going to do it eventually."

"Don't even think about it." She said and he put his head on her shoulder. His hair was way to long and all she could she was his white shirt and his platinum hair.

She officially hated life in a whole.

Snape moved Celeste into a different room because of the fight between Pansy, Millicent, and her. He was sure it could escalate if she slept in the same room as them. She was happy none the less because of the fact it was nearly a private room. The fifth years were never in there and they actually feared Celeste because of her connection to Malfoy.

The week finished quicker than Celeste would have liked. She knew that Friday she would be leaving with Malfoy in tow.

Malfoy packed his trunk and Crabbe and Goyle stared at him while he did it on his own instead of ordering them to do it.

"Draco, do you...umm, do you 'ave a cold?" Crabbe asked and Goyle looked at him shocked.

"No I don't have a cold you dunder head!" he said and closing his trunk.

"Are you 'appy to see your parents?" Crabbe asked and Goyle kept quiet.

"Will you just shut up you idiot!" Draco yelled and Crabbe scurried closer to Goyle. "I'll see you to at the manor on Saturday." He levitated his trunk out the door and slammed it behind him.

Celeste had her trunk packed that morning, but felt like making him wait. It had quite a humorous result in her eyes.

"CELESTE!!!" It was the third time he yelled out at her. The fifth years stayed inside the room and looked at her curiously.

"Aren't you going to meet him?" the blonde girl asked her and Celeste laid back on her bed and laughed.

"Would you if he was in one of his moods?" she asked the girl. Her brunette friend, named Renee went to say something to Draco. "I wouldn't open that door if I were you."

"Why?" Renee asked. Opening the door a fraction. Draco was standing there, he looked absloutely insane with his hair wild and eyes. Renee screamed so loud it was as if

"That's why." Celeste laughed.

"Joyle, you get your arse out of that bed before I kick out these fifth years and take advantage of it!"

"Oh please, you couldn't do it the other night don't think you can do it now."

"You kneed me!"

"After slapping my ass you deserved it."

"I barely tapped it."

"Then consider what I did a nice little love tap." She told him and the fifth years started to laugh. He levitated her trunk and grabbed her.

"Come on, your parents are waiting." She rolled her eyes at him and he dragged her out of the room.

The trunks were brought to Dumbledore's room by a house elf that Draco seemed to have a past with. Draco got even more pissed off at seeing him. Celeste held him back from kicking the little thing.

"Miss Joyle, Mr. Malfoy, please come in. Your things are already at the manor." Dumbledore said and stood up. He walked over and put a hand on Celeste's shoulder. "Please owl me if you need anything." He said and handed her and Draco some floo powder.

"Draco, hunny," she said with false sweetness, "You always say my last name wrong. It is Jo-lee, not Joel. Okay? I wouldn't want you to get lost." Another lie.

She walked to the fire and stepped in. "Joyle manor." Dropping the powder and spinning into her own fire place. Draco stepped out as if he has done this a thousand times and looked at the grand foyer.

"Nice place, your parents seem to be in good standing."

"I'm an heiress." Celeste said walking further into the house. Her mother came down the stairs as she walked in. Her mother had long black hair with pale eyes like Celeste. She was wearing a long black dress that gave her fairer skin. It was remarkable how alike her and Celeste looked with the exception of the hair.

"Ça va, ma fille?" _how are you, my daughter?_

"Mum, ça va bein, et toi?" _I'm good, you? _Draco came into view and her mother came fully down planting two kisses on his pale cheeks.

"Il est beau. Tres Bein, Celeste." _He is very handsome. Very good, Celeste._

"Mum, this is Draco Malfoy." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Malfoy this is my mother, Madame Joyle."

"Oh, dear, please call me Adeline." Celeste's mother said in perfect English, which by Draco's face surprised him.

"Damn Malfoy, I can speak English my parents are no different." She told him and her father walked in.

"Ah, the fiancé of my daughter, please come with me. I think we should talk." Her father had that gleam in his eye that told her this couldn't be good, but hey a chance to torture Malfoy was nothing to complain about.

"Papa!" she ran to him and gave him a huge hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her once.

"You have grown, and now your getting married!" he set her down.

Draco looked at the display with envy in his eyes. So this is what a happy family is. If he went home and told his parents he was going to get married to someone they don't know he would get a _crucio_ for sure. The father gave him a glare over her shoulder and he wanted to laugh because of how identical it was to hers.

"Monseur Malfoy, come with me." He said and Celeste walked off somewhere with her mother talking in fast French. "My name is Pierrick, you may call me Pierre. So anyway you are going to marry my daughter?" he said shutting the door to a huge study that could rival his father's. Instead of sharp dark colors. This study had warm rich colors, the kind that made you feel at home.

"Yes, I care a lot about her."

"Interesting, care to explain how you to met?"

"Fourth year, her books spilled out of her bag and I helped her pick them up." Actually Goyle did, but that is when Draco first took an interest in the quiet girl. She looked like she was going to have an emotional fit when he first looked at her. She still had strength in her it wasn't him distressing her. Something hard to come by.

"She never spoke of other students before, let alone a boyfriend." He said curiously.

"She's really quiet. We didn't start to go out until this year."

"And you fell in love with her over a the span of couple months?"

"Arse over tip." He said and her father laughed.

"Your family has been in some questionable incidents over the past few years. I don't want any danger to come to my daughter."

"No harm will come to her. She is in safer hands than anyone in the world with me."

"I like you, boy. Come on, dinner should be ready soon." Her father stood. He was as tall as Draco standing around 6'3". His had brown hair the same color as his daughters and bright green eyes. He had a heavier build, but it made him look more welcoming.

"Ne pas vrai!" _Not true! _Celeste said laughing with her mother. Her father went to the kitchens to see when dinner would be served, leaving Draco alone. Draco stopped at the door and listen for a little while. It was the first time she was laughing and talking to someone without holding back. She was showing her true self to them, he was jealous as all hell.

"Oh, Draco dear. Come sit with us." Adeline said and Draco walked in slowly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No please, I would like to get to know the fine young man that is stealing my daughter away."

"Stealing is a way to put it." Celeste said taking a sip from her drink and sending a furtive glance at Draco.

"Hardly." He countered. "I quite like your family Celeste, we should make plans to visit often."

"Oh, see to it." She said and smiled at them. She rested her glass down and pointed her long manicured nail towards a wall. "Would you like to see some pictures?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Mother, please." Celeste said and her mom laughed.

"No need to be shy darling, I'm sure he would like to see what you were like growing up." Adeline took out her wand and pulled a huge picture book off of a shelf.

"Draco, your parents just owled. I invited them to dinner is that alright with you?"

Draco looked at Pierre trying to keep the 'yes' from screaming out. "No, no, perfectly fine. Thank you."

About twenty minutes later the knocker to the front door. "You have a fast bird Malfoy." Celeste told him and he nodded.

"An eagle owl." He responded flatly as they walked down a long hall to the grand foyer.

His father walked in and cast the air full of arrogance. His mother wasn't that wonderful either the way she followed his father in, they acted as if they owned the place.

"Draco, do show me this girl we have been hearing about." Lucius said and looked straight into Celeste's eyes. She looked back impassively and basically dared him to try and read her mind.

"Father this is Celeste Joyle. Celeste this is my father, Lucuis Malfoy. Mother, Celeste. Celeste this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Monseur Malfoy... Madame Malfoy, this is my father, Pierre Joyle," she put her hand on her father arm.

"We've met." He said casting a 'I'm better than you' glance at her father. She held back the glare.

"And my mother Adeline Joyle." Celeste finished and Lucuis took one long look at her mother. One that could breach on fully checking her out. Narcissa stood there next to her husband like a statue. Draco had walked forward to hug her and shake his fathers hand.

"It's nice to see you mom... dad."

A loud pop resounded in the room. "Monseur le dîner est fait." _Mister, dinner is done._ Bitty, there head house elf had showed up and nearly ran to Celeste.

"Mademoiselle! Bitty has missed you!" Bitty was wearing a cute little dress that made her look like a small big nosed doll. The Malfoy's seemed appalled at the fact she hugged her house elf.

" Bitty, ça va?"

"Ça va bien, mademoiselle. Bitty, j'aime ton copain. Il est magnifique." _I'm good, miss. Bitty, likes your boyfriend. He is magnificent. _

Celeste smiled on the outside, how fooled they all are. She hated herself for making it out to her mother and father that she actually loved this boy. He put his arm around her waist holding her close to him as they walked to the dinning room.

He felt uncomfortable. His parents were already acting like they were better than the Joyle's. He knew Celeste was bound to act up and tell the two off. He pulled her to him out of desperation. He needed to be close to someone at the moment because the two walking behind him never truly cared about him. They cared about the family name, the Dark Lord, and their money.

"Ignore them." Draco whispered into her ear before they sat down and she froze at the contact.

"I wish I could ignore you all." She whispered back and then turned to smile at a joke her mother had made.

Will the dinner end soundly?

What will the dance be like?

Will Draco's parents love her or hate her?

What does the Dark Lord want with her?

All in the next chapter coming with in the next 1-3 days.

Please review.


	6. Dragging me home part 2

I was so excited to see people have started to read my story a lot last night. You don't know how happy you are all making me! My long hours in front of the computer aren't for nothing.

I don't believe in dropping stories or leaving anyone hanging for long periods of time. I will try to have a new chapter posted within at least one to two days of the previous post.

Thanks everybody!!

Oh and I discovered that my French Spell check has something wrong with it and I spelt "monsieur" "Monseur" please excuse the mistake.

"You have very fine French food. Some of the best I have ever had." Narcissa commented and Adeline laughed.

"Well, it pays to be French." She smiled. "My cook is amazing. If you left it to me and Pierre however it would taste like seasoned cardboard." Nearly everyone laughed with the exception of the cold faced arse on the opposite of Celeste.

"Are you enjoying the food, Monsieur Malfoy?" Celeste asked noticing he was staring at her.

"Its delicious." He said picking up his glass of red wine. If anyone ever looked like an actual vampire this man could. She shuddered at the thought. Remembering her own encounter with a vampire when she was ten. She watched him sip the dark wine as he continuously tried to find an opening in her mind. She fought back as relentlessly and Draco nudged her.

"Don't start a war of minds with him." He whispered and she glared.

"He has been trying to get in my head for the past hour!" she said in a loud whisper. Thankfully her parents were laughing and chatting with the others.

"Father, do tell me how things are going?" Draco said trying to get the concentration off of Celeste knowing she would start flinging hexes at the bastard regardless of his status.

"Well, Draco, well." His father half answered before turning back to her, letting his piercing stare catch her eyes.

"Everyone, please excuse me for a moment." Celeste said standing up after her father nodded to her. She walked out of the door so fast it was as if her knickers were on fire.

"I should go make sure she is alright." Draco said standing, he left the table in a similar fashion only to wander around the large house. He walked up the large grand staircase and saw a partially open door at the end of the west wing. He walked up to the door to hear loud crashes.

"Celeste?" he opened it and she threw something at him. He dodged it by fractions of an inch.

"Get out!" her voice cracked. She threw a book at him, the corner hit him square in the chest. She knew how to press his buttons he was sure of it.

"Shut up." He said through a tightened jaw. "Your parents are downstairs laughing and enjoying themselves. Keep your mouth shut unless you want this night to be their last!"

"You a bastard! Get out of my home! Get out of my life!" she yelled throwing another heavy book at him.

"_Silencio_!" he caught her off guard with the charm.

She appeared to be screaming as he ran at her. Her room was huge, bigger than his and this seriously hurt his ego. She tried to run from him but he tackled her unto her bed. She was kicking and punch at him. He pointed his wand at the door to the room, "_Muffliato_!" Her eyes went huge when he did.

She tried to scream repeatedly as he fought her. He had her pinned to her bed and she finally gave up screaming. She tried to fight him off with every ounce of strength she had left. What is he thinking?!

"_Get off of me_!" She tried to yell with mute words. She knew it was no use. His hair was annoying because it was far to long for her liking. It was past his shoulders enough to look like a girl and at the moment in her mouth.

"Stop!" he said and pulled her arms above her head. "Your going to go back downstairs, sit there, and talk with yours and my family. Got it?!" he removed a large amount of hair from her face.

She tried to knee him again and he grabbed her throat. "Do that again and I will kill them myself!" She stopped moving, gave up, for the time being. She had a few weeks to make him hate her. She had just a few to escape.

"Désolé." _Sorry. _She sat down after removing several marks left by the boy sitting next to her. His hair was pulled back in a huge pink scrunchy and his parents grimaced. Her parents smiled at her and she faked a smile back. Touching Draco's shoulder pulling her closer to him till they were almost touching.

"I'll kill you before you can kill them." It was almost silent. He heard it how ever.

"That's why this is going to be an interesting marriage." She inwardly screamed. 'This boy never backs down does he?!'

Lucuis held up he wand, Celeste panicked. "_Expelliarmus_!" The wand flew from his hand. He looked surprised at Celeste.

"Your quick girl, but do you mind telling me what the time is now that I have no wand?" she raised her wand.

"_Horus_." The red numbers scrolled out to show it was 9:30 already. Lucuis was given his wand by Bitty, casting a glance her way.

"Draco, I will see you and Miss Joyle in the morning. Please enjoy the rest of your night." He had smirked like Draco's that made her want to wipe it off his smug face.

"It was wonderful meeting you both." Adeline chimed in. "Narcissa we must get together sometime."

"Oh, most definitely. I will be seeing you, to help plan the wedding." Narcissa said and looked over to her son and Celeste. "I'll owl you to make plans." She gave Adeline to kisses on the cheek and Pierre gave her a small kiss on the hand.

"I'll see you at the ministry on Monday, Pierre." Lucius said his words were dripping in a condescending tone. They were nearly at the door before she held her wand out to hex the bastard.

Her arm was twisted painfully behind her. "Don't." Draco said and let her go after they left the room.

"I want to kill him! How can you live with that... that ugh!" she couldn't find a word to discribe him, for a moment that is. "That arrogant, arse face, vampire looking, smug, bastard!"

"That about sums it up."

"Not entirely! Your just like him too! I can't stand your family at all. How do you expect me to live with this?!"

He put his hand over her mouth and dragged her up the through the hall and up the stairs. He threw her into her room closing and locking the door before heading down stairs. Her parents were in the sitting room relaxing when he walked in.

"Celeste is really tired. I think that we are going to turn in. May I ask where I am sleeping tonight?"

"With her of course. Do you two mean to think that we don't know. Young love comes with many things my dear, we know it all." Adeline said smiling warmly at her husband and touching his face gently.

"Yeah, sure." He couldn't stand this house. The affection in it was not only startling, but made him feel like his great family was missing something. He wanted that, but there was no way he could ever achieve it. There was no way in hell to tame that girl sometimes. No one to get her to loosen up completely around him. Then it stuck him like a lightning bolt on Potter's over inflated head. He walked up the stairs and clicked his fingers. "Bitty." He said and a small pop came from behind him.

"Oui, monsieur?" _yes, mister?_

"Un Bouteille de vin et un firewhiskey." _One bottle of wine and one firewhiskey._

"Oui!" she disappeared for seconds before coming back and handing him the bottles. He opened her door and took a swig of the fire whiskey.

To his surprise she was sitting in the window seat looking out at a lake not far away. The moon was shining on it and she was sitting in the dark. The rooms only illumination was the moon.

"Here." He handed her wine and she looked at the bottle in his hand. She put the wine down and grabbed the firewhiskey. She took the longest swig he has ever seen a girl take. She held the bottle out to him, scooting over so he could sit on the heavily padded window seat.

"Your a right bastard you know."

"Like you are perfect."

"I don't sit there pretending to like people that I am holding hostage."

"Your parents will be free as long as you comply to what we ask."

"Oh, shut up and drink!" she said ripping the firewhiskey from his hand and taking another swig. He took a huge one and then held the bottle back to her. Eventually bottle was empty.

"The vine, the 'ucking wine." Draco's words slurred and she handed him the bottle. He lifted his wand and she grabbed it from him.

"Don' you even try to cas' a 'pell. Bitty!" her house elf popped up opened the bottle and then left with a wink that made Celeste want to strangle her.

He drank half the bottle in a challenge to her and she drank the rest. "Huh, you 'idn't fink I could 'old my 'rink."

"your slurrin' your vords."

"You too" she said and grabbed his arm. "I vant to go outside" He grabbed a broom off of her wall and they stumbled out the back door.

"You fink you can fly 'ike fis?" she slurred as he got on her broom. She laughed so hard at this.

"'oing backwards!" he screamed as he flew backwards.

Celeste laughed, "Thats vhat 'appens vhen you mount it backvards!"

"You two look like you were in a war last night." Lucuis said at the two bracing themselves next to each other. Draco has a bunch of scratches on his face and Celeste had a couple of huge bruises from a broom that flew into her.

"UP LATE LAST NIGHT?" he yelled and they both moaned loudly. Their heads pounding. "WE HAVE TO PLAN FOR A PARTY TONIGHT!"

"Lucius, please, I think they have learned their lesson." Narcissa said.

"HARDLY! YOU IDIOTS! YOU HAVE A ENGAGEMENT PARTY TONIGHT TO MEET THE DARK LORD AND YOU GO AND GET PISSED!"

"Dad, please."

"WE ARE GOING TO GET A DRESS FOR YOU CELESTE AND YOU BETTER GET RID OF YOUR DAMN HANG OVERS BEFORE WE LEAVE!"

Celeste ran out of the room with Draco on her heels. They fought over the bathroom before Draco ran upstairs to his own.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lucius yelled to them and they plodded down the steps dressed but still looking horrid.

"Why don't we give them some pepper up potion?"

"BECUASE THEY'RE GOING TO LEARN FROM THIS!" he screamed again and looked at Celeste. He grabbed her arm as she went to walk by him and she winced at the touch. His hand landed right on a bruise.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE ME ON?!" He screamed right into her ear. "TRY TO DISARM ME AGAIN SEE WHAT HAPPENS YOU STUPID BLOOD TRAITOR!"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and yanked her arm out of his grip. With wordless magic his wand flew out of his robe pocket into her hand. "It's to easy."

He grabbed it from her in a snap and pushed her onto the floor. "_Cru_..."

"_Crucio_!" she yelled back and Lucius fell down shaking. She dropped her wand and screamed. Draco and Narcissa stood their shocked. Lucius literally crawled over to her and grabbed her hair.

"You are so lucky the Dark Lord wants you alive." He pulled her hair and smacked her across the face. His ring cut her cheek and blood seeped out dripping warmly down her face.

"He will love to see you've been beating her." Draco said in a sarcastic tone and Lucius stood up pulling her up by her hair.

"Beating her! She cast _crucio _on me! How the hell did you learn how to do that one?!"

"Fourth year. From the Mad-eye Moody impersonator. I practiced it till it was right."

"On what?!" Narcissa yelled looking at the girl Draco was still wincing from the headache.

Celeste's face showed no emotion to the question. "Nothing of importance."

Next up...

Goes dress shopping

More secrets discovered

Meets the Dark Lord


	7. Dragging me to face my past

The next chapter people have been dying for...

hehe... I love living you all hanging sometimes.

next chapter in a day or two

Disclaimer - I don't own H.P or the characters. Independant piece.

After about an hour Narcissa's shock face slowly faded. It was apparent that the Malfoy's were now much more cautious around the girl. Lucius muttered something along the lines of her being similar to someone that Abraxas Malfoy had gone to school with. The Malfoy's understood it, but Celeste was left in the dark when it came to that.

An hour and a half went by before they finally entered a dress boutique. Celeste looked around completely uneager about trying on even one.

"Hmmm... lets take a look..." A rather frail tall woman said looking Celeste over. She could help but notice the woman looked like she was sucking in her cheeks. Her lips were huge, it looked like she used the _engorgio _curse on them.

"She's very pale, long brown hair, light blue eyes, lets see..." she flicked her wand and a huge rack of dresses. Narcissa and Lucius walked forward looking at the colors.

"No red or gold. He prefers silver, black, and green." Lucius said and instantly all other colors other than the three he listed disappeared. She felt something jolt through her. This was the night. She felt nauseous, dizzy, unable to keep the ground under her feet. The room was quickly spinning as she felt the prodding on her mind.

He watched as she started to clutch at her head. A long scream was admitted alerting all in the vicinity of the boutique. She collapsed to the floor in a loud thud. He couldn't imagine the pain that she was exerting. She was curled into a ball and shaking when he bent down and tried to see what was wrong. After a few minutes the other people in the room were falsely informed that she had a muggle problem called epilepsy. They left as if she had the plague.

"GET OUT!" She yelled inside her head at the person trying to make their way through her memories. She knew it wasn't Lucius, he was simply yet annoying to block out, this person was able to break all blocks. Inducing pain the entire time, it burned fiercely. She felt as if every cell in her body was exploding under the pressure.

A faint chuckle reverberated through her mind and she tensed as the pain intensified. She struggled against it more trying desperately to expel the person. She was close, but they were far stronger. "Almost satisfactory." The voice, male, told her and she worked harder. Finally it slipped out and left her there, alone, nearly out of it.

"Is the girl alright?" the woman handed Narcissa a cold cloth. She dabbed it lightly on the girls head.

"She will be fine." Lucius said in a dry tone. He smile happily, she got what she gave him back in ten fold. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. She saw Narcissa pressing a cloth to her head and Draco not far away. Lucius was smiling at her.

She forced herself to sit up, fully aware she was still shaking from the torture she just went through. She didn't want to give the bastard in front of the satisfaction of her not being able to get up. She stood slowly and his smug smile dissipated. She looked him straight in the eyes, challenging him to say a word.

"I found something, right before you... had an episode." Narcissa said pulling a long emerald green dress down from the rack. It was sleek, made out of fine silk. She slowly took it from the designers hands and walked into the dressing room. The minute she entered she slumped unto a large soft chair. Muttering a soft pain relieving spell she found in a medi-spell book. She magically put the dress on. Knowing that bending, stretching, and even moving more than needed would probably cause her to pass out.

She looked in the mirror fully aware that her hair was stringy and wild from her "episode." Her skin was about four shades paler, and her eyes were watery. The dress was beautiful. It had a corset top with a long flowing skirt that reached the floor and spilled around her ankles. She stepped out and heard a delighted squeal out of the designer.

"The dress has never looked more wonderfully on anyone. Turn please!" Celeste turned in a murderously slow fashion and the designer made a "hmmm..." sound.

"You said that the person likes silver and black also, no?" she said looking at Lucius and Narcissa. "I think a fine silver ribbon would be better than that green and the gloves would be a nice silver too." The designer handed Celeste gloves and she promptly put them on. A small color changing spell and she was draped in the Slytherin colors.

Draco was staring at her with a look her use to give the girls when they would do something to turn him on. Could the word be lust? Quite a possibility with him. She became aware that another person in the room was giving her a similar look. She looked at Lucius with a glare. He sized her up, making her want to change.

"This dress will do." Lucius said and the designer smiled.

"Dear, it will look better if you have it hand laced next time." She told Celeste who nodded before disappearing into the dressing room. She walked out and the woman gave her the dress, gloves, and a pair of shoes she found for her.

They dragged her into a jewelry store after and she shook her head, "I could just wear one of the sets I have at home."

Draco pointed to a huge necklace with diamonds and emeralds on a mannequin bust. "Good eye son. Oh that's amazing!" Narcissa said looking at it with a skeptical eye before nodding. "It's all real and absolutely perfect!" The Jeweler smiled and showed them the bracelet, ring, and earrings that came with it.

"Monsieur, I'm not feeling well. If you insist on shopping for me I would like go back to the manor and rest." She told Lucius and he simply gave Draco a tilt of the head. Draco took her arm and led me outside before side-appariting them to the manor.

She landed on the ground harshly when the got there. He realized she had finally passed out after the entire ordeal. He lifted her off of the ground and carried her into the house. The house was going crazy with decorating and cooking. A couple of his house elves appeared willing to help him, he brushed them off. She was nearly weightless to him anyway. The stairs weren't that much of a challenge. He laid her down on his bed, slowly removing the blankets from under her. He took off her shoes and coat before covering her.

He was dying to know what happened back there. She seemed so drained. It made him happy to see that she held her head up in order to face his father. She looked amazing in that dress. He could care less that she had looked dreadfully sick in his eyes he saw strength.

His parents walked in to him on the edge of the bed watching her sleep. A house elf put the dress on a hook and the rest on his dresser. Narcissa went off to make sure the decorations and everything were going in good order. Lucius entered in a clearly aggravated manner.

"Already out?"

"Yes."

"She is a interesting one. I'm anxious to see what the Dark Lord wants with her. She seems strong, but there are those other things." Lucius played with the blanket that was tucked under her chin. Slowly lowering it. Draco's hand snapped up holding the blanket up. "What's the matter boy?"

"Let her sleep." He said warning his father from having any thoughts about her. His father whipped around and walked out of the room. Draco finally exhaled the breath he had been holding hostage in his lungs. Looking at her sleeping, she was his.

She heard Draco get his things together and leave the room. She slipped out of his dark bed and found her own things before going into Draco's large private bathroom. She showered, the warmth helped get rid of the soreness that plagued her earlier.

She used a charm to make her hair into a relaxed curly updo. Make-up charms were never something she liked to use. Tonight she knew if she didn't do it Narcissa would attack her with insane amounts. She walked into the room and pulled on the dress. She heard the door creak open and jumped.

"Malfoy?" she asked looking over.

"One of them." Lucius walked over in quick fluid movements.

Celeste was holding the dress up tightly as he came within inches of her. She stepped back and was reaching for her wand on Draco's dresser. He took her arm and pulled her close to him.

"I simply came to help you... strap your dress." He said pulling her towards a wall and turning her around. His hand slipped under the dresses fabric touching her skin with his freezing hand. She pulled away from him and he slammed her against the wall. He kept one above her shoulder while the other made its way around to her smooth stomach. She pushed off the wall only to be slammed into it again. Her head hit it rather hard.

"Get use to these hands girl." He said in a ragged breath into her ear.

"I'll kill you." she said as his hand traveled higher up her torso.

A wand jutted into Lucius back from behind and he withdrew his hand from inside her dress. "Stay away from her!" Draco's growled said dangerously close to losing it. Lucius backed up with Draco's nudge and slowly turned when he was far enough from her.

"How could you ask me to after seeing her in that dress?" Lucius taunted his son. Draco's eyes flared. He wanted to kill the man.

"Our Lord will be here in less than a half an hour. Mother told me to come find you. Better go and get ready, father." Draco said and Lucius walked out briskly. He knew well that his father would exact revenge on him for that later.

"You okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I keep hurting my head around you Malfoy's." she tried to sound as if she didn't get fazed by what just happened. She truly wanted to make the bastard go through hours of _crucio _till he goes positively insane.

He laced the dress for her before helping her with the heavy jewelry. She strapped on the lavish heels and waited with Draco until a house elf told them that the party was waiting for them. Grudgingly she took his arm and followed him down the long staircase into hell... well into the dance hall full of Death Eaters.

The music stopped temporally to introduce the couple to the others. Her heart was racing faster than it did today during the pain. She couldn't breathe, right there, waiting in the center of the huge group was the inhuman Lord Voldemort. People smiled at them and bowed to their Lord. Draco bowed low next to her. She stood straight looking at him indifferently.

"Miss Joyle, bow before me." He hissed at her and she simply looked at his face, the absence of his nose distracting her. "Are you deaf?" he asked her and she felt him fighting his way into her mind. She was prepared this time however. She fought hard to block him out, it was straining but under extreme concentration she managed to do it.

"Amazing." He said walking forward. He touched her arm, but was still unable to get inside. "_Imperio!" _he pointed his wand at her and she still stood tall.

"_Bow!" _a voice in her head tried to force her to. She nearly laughed.

"No." she said aloud and continued concentration. The voice was louder, more controlling. _"BOW!"_

"Never." She looked him right in his dark red eyes. "I have learned how to fight this, from weeks of work." He stepped back nodding.

"You will bow to me." He pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!" she shook from the pain before collapsing to the ground and balling her hands into fists. It was dull compared to the pain earlier, but she was spent for the day went it came to pain. "Draco, help the girl up."

A hand took her arm and pulled her up till she was soundly standing. People were deathly silent and had managed to create a large circle during the time that she struggled against the Dark Lord.

"I'm guessing you have been wondering why I would want you to marry Draco." She nodded and he continued. "I often like to have Severus speak of promising students. He mentioned your name and the last name had a familiar ring to it. Joyle, as in the same child that managed to kill a vampire, I was intrigued."

She looked down at the floor. She tried to forget that night. The mere memory of it sent chills down her spine.

"So I began to think, how did this girl manage to kill a vampire without touching him?" she gulped. Audibly she was sure.

"Than I thought, hmm reminds me of someone else's childhood..." he continued.

"Don't." she said begging him to stop.

He came forward grasping her arms. "The only other wizard who was able to do that without schooling was me."

"Shut up."

"I'm surprised though. I figured you would have killed Draco or at least that horny bastard Lucius."

She stopped begging now. She stared at the wall across from her trying to block it out. The little voice in the back of her mind telling her to get in his head and get rid of him.

"What could make you so physiologically unstable to achieve it?" he asked her and she ignored him.

"You have loving parents, money, you're a pureblood! Tell me!" he was so curious it was angering him.

"You would be amazed at how much an aunt and uncle can look like you." She said to him before turning and pushing past the shocked Death Eaters. Draco kept looking from her to the Dark Lord. He felt extremely lost.

* * *

What is Celeste's true alternatives from staying out of the war?

What's her secret?

What happened to the vampire?

In the next chapter of Dragging me


	8. Dragging me to my father

Hehe. I think this could determine whether you all like this or not. I hope you do like it.

Oh, and...

Mystique of the Unicorn – This chapter is officially dedicated to you for helping me out of writers block even if you think you didn't. You have been faithful to the story since it came out and I thank you for the tremendous support!

Now on with the story...

* * *

"Those people, the ones you met yesterday Draco, their her parents right?" Voldemort asked looking at the Draco's shocked face. His platinum blonde hair was freeing itself from the tight ponytail he had tied back.

"I... I don't know." He thought about what she said. _"You would be amazed at how much an aunt and uncle can look like you." _Did she mean that the people he met last night weren't her real parents, but her aunt and uncle?

"Nott, Goyle, bring the girl back to me." He sent them up the stairs. Watching as they disappeared down the long corridor. "Severus, do you know anything?" he asked. The man looked up and shook his head.

"They always seemed to be perfect parents. The woman looks like a slightly older version with black hair."

"She does look familiar. I have to say her face is one from the past."

Two simultaneous screams came for the Death Eaters. They seemed to be using jerking movements while walking, like puppets. She walked behind them her arms crossed and stared down at the Dark Lord. Nott and Goyle stopped at the top of the long marble staircase.

"These are yours." They teetered on the edge of the top stair and then plopped down on their butts. "I have no plan on killing you, your not worth my time." She turned and walked back into Draco's room leaving the two men on the hard marble stairs. She couldn't stand the fact the bastard would send those two grabby nitwit pervys. She sat down in Draco's room with two voices screaming in her head. This time her own. One telling her to stop before she can't anymore, and the other telling her to let them out. Let them play with the weak minds of the other humans.

"Humans, she can do that fully to humans at her age." The Dark Lord seemed intrigued. He looked around at the shocked followers. Nott and Goyle cursed loudly about her and made their way down the stairs.

"I'm not going to help you." She told Voldemort knowing he was the one entering Draco's room. She sat in a chair in Draco's lavish room rubbing her temples and trying to block all annoyances out.

"After your marriage to Draco is complete you must. You wouldn't want to lose your family..."

'again.' She thought looking up at him. She shook her head at him. "I know about your past. I know your mother died, and you killed your father." He got red with this statements, but not from embarrassment.

"The biggest mystery to me is why a man, who essentially is half-blooded is fighting for pureblood rule. A little redundant don't you think?" she spat out at him and he smiled. "Your not a mystery to me, Voldemort."

"Really, you think you know everything?"

"I know your a hypocritical murderer."

"Control comes in more ways then one." He said and pulled her out of the chair. "Your going to go downstairs dance and follow my instructions."

"I'm not a puppet for you. I care much better to hold the strings." She said. Thinking back to a few weeks ago. What did he do to drag this side of her out? After all the work she did to keep it locked inside? She danced for hours, studied too, all of it kept that part of her at bay.

"What did you do to me?" she said looking at him.

"I had my suspicions that you were hiding."

"This isn't me!" the person that she has been for seven years cried out.

"Why not grasp the power? You can be the strongest of my followers. You could help me bring down Potter's defense."

"Never, I hate you." She said through clenched teeth.

He grabbed her face, hard, pulling it up to look at him. "Hate, my dear, is the emotion that keeps people fighting." She groaned from the pain and he pulled her down the stairs by her arm, leaving it red turning purple. He pushed her into Draco, she stumbled into his arms.

"Enjoy your engagement party." He said and Draco looked at Celeste's face searching for any possible answers.

She just wanted to go back to Hogwarts. She wanted to crawl under her covers and pretend that he never singled out the power she had. She power she suppressed and hid deep with in her. Go back to being the silent girl that people didn't talk to.

The Death Eaters were watching her. Nott and Goyle completely avoided her. She saw students from Hogwarts. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint, and Daphne Greengrass. All of them had over heard. Pansy looked at Celeste with utter fear.

"I should have made her hand me back my wand personally, that time we had a row in our room." She muttered and Draco gave her a curious look.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

"As much of a bastard as you are you don't deserve to die that way." She said and twirled along with the music.

"How did the vampire? Your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I obviously didn't bite you which is good." In a flash she pulled of her glove and shoved her wrist up to his eyes. Two small scars were there.

"He couldn't suck any blood. The poison got in but that's why I drained blood here." She showed him a huge scar across the milky skin of her underarm. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"No." his flat voice annoyed her. She became to aware of the fact she was now pressed against him. His body was radiating to much heat.

"You'll never see me the same though."

"Vrai." _True. _He said in French and picked her up for a light turn. The song ended on a sweet note and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Professor Snape asked and Draco let her go. Taking her waist in one hand and her right hand in his the started the dance. It was upbeat, faster than most of the music that played tonight.

"You must be spent."

"You don't even know." She said and he spun her out and then back into him dipping her low.

"The others are quite a buzz about you right now. What you did amazed them. Your the next Dark Lord." She silently wondered if all the men in the Dark Lord's control were possibly struck with attraction spell. "Then again, I am dying to know. Who are your parents?"

"I believe I have be berated and singled out enough for one night." She said coldly.

"Understandable."

"Oh please, your just saying that because you don't want me to turn on you."

"I don't doubt you would." He told her and she shook her head. A house elf brought a tray around with champagne around she handed one to Celeste and then another to Snape. She took a long sip before seeing that Snape was watching her and not drinking his own.

She looked down at the drink, "You bastard!" she said dropping the drink. The glass shattered against the ground and he smiled.

"One drop is enough." He whispered into her ear.

"Severus, you will be rewarded for this." The Dark Lord said taking Celeste around the waist.

"My study is open." Lucius said. His eyebrows jerked up once, telling Celeste they would win this round.

"Everyone, you may go home or continue with the party." Voldemort pulled her into Lucius study. Followed only by Lucius, Snape, and a woman she had seen in papers as Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Veritaserum was quickly overcoming her ability to lie. They pressed her down into a silver chair and circled around her. Voldemort stood in the middle a huge snake sat at his feet. They stared at her waiting.

"The vampire, how did you do it."

"I was in my back yard looking at the stars when he came out of nowhere. I tried to run, but he laughed. He told me that he was assigned to kill me as I was a threat." She looked at Voldemort with sheer hate in her eyes. "He cornered me and forced me to the ground. My wrist was bitten and he was going to kill me before I managed to get him to pull away. Then I forced him to decapitate himself, slowly."

"Why aren't you a vampire?" Bellatrix chimed in getting aggravated look by the Dark Lord.

"I slit my arm open to get rid of the poisoned blood." she raised her arm as she did to show Draco exposing the long scar.

"At ten, ten years old." His red eyes looked at her with fascination. "Who were your parents?"

"They are dead." She said glaring at the man in front of her.

"Your mother?"

"Brigette La Fluer," Voldemort's face darkened. He looked murderous.

"Brigette," he looked at Celeste's face taking it in his cold hands. "She wasn't suppose to die."

"Your a fool." She answered back pushing kicking him in the legs. He pulled back quickly. She pulled her arms away from her professor and Lucius. "I can't understand what would compel you to murder the woman you loved you scummy bastard. The thought of you makes me sick, the way she cared about you even though you were killing so many. They ask me who my parents are, do you honestly think I would want to tell people.

"Lord Voldemort, sir, if you don't mind." A flick of the wand silenced him as her eyes met his.

"My mother had black hair, not dark brown." She said stepping closer to the man in front of her. "Tell me please why my father died, that night?" she said and if his skin could get any whiter it would have. "Please explain to me why you had to do it?"

He looked at her, something lit up in his eyes.

"Sir?"

"Shut up!" he said and looked at the girls light blue eyes, her mothers. The Dark brown hair, he finally knew who it was from.

"My father is dead."

"No."

"You are dead to me." She told him and he stared at her. He knew it was true, otherwise she wouldn't be able to say it.

"Lord, if you had an heir to Slytherin why did we use the Weasley?" instead of answering he pointed his wand at Lucius who dropped to the ground shaking.

"You didn't even know I was alive." She said and looked at the snake-like person in front of her. "Why did you kill her?" she screamed now standing. Lucius moaned and Voldemort let the curse go.

"Out! GET OUT!" he yelled and the two shocked people picked up the writhing man off the floor. The door opened to tons of faces listening in. When it closed she saw a visible sigh.

"I don't know what you did to the serum, you lair!" he said pointing his wand at her. She stepped forward till it was right at her heart.

"Go ahead," she held his hand steady. "You already killed everyone else in your family."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 

-Trich

More coming in a day or two.


	9. Dragging me to the truth

I officially know how other writers feel. Of course I do take into consideration that the story needs to be well written and have that element of suspense, but I never fully appreciated them before this.

Please enjoy the story. I am the kind of writer that likes to get it out immediately because I know how much it sucks to be waiting forever for another chapter.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

It was the first time in years that he showed any weakness. Her mothers face, she had it. He could barely look at it. His wand slowly lowered. He looked at his daughter and registered the fact he had one for the first time in seventeen years. 

"Why did you kill her?" she said looking into his monstrous red eyes. Her heart was rapidly beating. Faster than ever before.

"I didn't." he said than looked at the snake that pooled around his feet. _"This is Nagini." _He said in parseltongue and she nodded.

"_I see." _She responded back and he nodded.

"You get that from me." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She said still unmoving and wanting answers. "Now, Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was my fathers name. Why did he start this...this war?"

"I don't expect you to understand..." she glared at him. Her anger was pouring from her, furious at the statement. "Never mind that, you already stated that I am dead to you."

"No my father is dead. You are not my father. Tom Riddle was engaged to my mother, he loved her dearly, and made some major mistakes in life that changed everything. Apparently my mother wasn't enough to make him happy."

"That's not true."

"Then explain to me why he couldn't drop the followers and have a happy family? Or is was that to cliché for him?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant."

"He died a year after I was born! Don't tell me _he _didn't know about me. Your the true liar in here." She tried to relax. Meeting the monster that use to be her father is quite un-nerving.

"I didn't know." He said and she shook her head. Her long hair was coming down in small spirals. Her eyes threaten to spill out long overdue tears.

"How could you not notice!" she yelled and pounded on his chest.

He watched as his daughter did the same thing his fiancée did to him the night he left to go continue in his plans. She was trying to tell him something, his _silencio_ made her stop yelling, but the image haunted him forever. She was crying and holding his arm begging him not to go. That they had more important things to take care of, could she have meant this girl?

The night before he went to the Potters hideout he walked into his home, it was deserted, nothing but a single letter telling him she wasn't going to live in this enviroment. She was going to France and he wouldn't be able to find her.

Now he let the young girl smash her small fists against his chest and took it. His heart was beating faster than it has for years. He reached down and took her wrists stopping her.

"I'm not dead, nearly, but I am here." He told her and looked at her wet eyes.

"I won't help you with this war."

"You must." he told her weighing the possiblities of them working together in his head. She had her downfalls, but if she would just let it out she could be unstoppable like him.

"Mother wouldn't, why should I?"

"You are a way to get rid of Potter. You have a power that can kill the boy, and you will use it." She turned away from him thinking of her... her friends green eyes. Yes, Harry Potter is her friend, one of her only at that.

"I won't hurt Harry." She said and his grip tightened on her arms.

"What did you call the boy?" his voice was loud hurting her ears.

"Harry." Celeste cheek felt like a fire has erupted on her pale skin. He hit her and she went reeling to the floor landing in a loud thud.

"That boy almost killed your father! How dare you be friendly with him!" He pulled his wand out again and pointed it at her.

"That boy would have saved my father from a pitiful life he is now living! What are you, please tell me! Your like a giant snake! Its disgusting to look at you!"

"Quiet!" he told her and she looked in his eyes.

She stood up and walked out of the room. Fully aware he was about to scream at her. She shut the door in his face and the Death Eaters stared at her. Her hair had fallen down in spiral curls, she has a rapidly forming bruise on her cheek, evidence of tears that had fallen. The others voices became nothing but a murmur to her. Whispers and talking became fuzzy and un-comprehendible.

"Silence!" her father's voice rang through the hall. She tore of her heels throwing them to the side. The doors stood in front of her. Beaconing for her to open them and run. She stepped closer and closer. Touching the handles and ripping them open. The cold air woke her up a little bit as she ran bare foot across the yard.

The gates were the sad reminder that she couldn't escape this. Fishing under her dress she grabbed her wand off of a holder she strapped to her leg.

"_Alohomora! Anapneo! Diffindo! _HELP!!" she screamed through the gate. No one could hear her she knew. She knew no one was coming as arms wrapped around her. She slumped in their arms.

* * *

A glass smashed to the floor, he watched as Celeste screamed at Snape. She was dragged away by Snape, his father and his aunt. He watched as the doors were closed tightly behind them. 

"What's going on?" Blaise asked handing Draco a drink.

"I have no idea."

"Did she really just do that to Nott and Goyle?"

"It wasn't faked." Draco said flatly and soon the other Slytherins made their way over. He drank the champagne and realized that not even twenty-four hours ago the girl had out drank him and came out of the hangover before him.

"No wonder she's quiet she's a psychopath." Pansy said, receiving a smirk from Malfoy.

"Wow, Pansy finally getting tutoring from the Mudblood." Daphne said sipping the wine and giving a mischievous look.

That's when they heard screaming. They couldn't make out the words, but they knew that it wasn't the girl screaming. It was Voldemort. The door opened, Lucius was being half carried by Snape and Bellatrix. He watched his mother run forward.

"Darling?" she took his face in her hands. He looked up at her wearily and they placed him down on a large leather couch.

Draco watched as Voldemort drew his wand. He ran forward, but Bella shut the door before he could.

"He is going to kill her!"

"He is your lord!" she said pulling her wand and holding it at him. "You will not go in there, and I'm pretty sure he won't be using Avada Kedavra on her tonight."

"What makes you so sure." He listened for anything.

"Trust me nephew." She said nudging him out to the floor.

It was when she walked out, distraught, that alarmed him. He walked forward only to see her strip off her shoes and throw them. She ran out the door and Voldemort cringed.

"Get her." He said and several Death Eaters followed her. Draco watched as the man he had always feared rubbed the top of his head nervously. Snape walked up slowly but with the air of arrogance.

"Sir, is she?" Snape questioned his velvet voice shook slightly.

"Yes." He said and watched as Dolohov and Lestrange carried her in. She looked knocked out. Completely unmoving they placed her on the couch opposite of the one Lucius was sitting on, her body draped over it.

"Everyone!" the Dark Lord beckoned them forward. "This girl is to be protected. If I find one hair on her head misplaced, you will all be punished. This is my daughter."

Their was gasps, whispers, all to be expected. Snape walked to the kitchen and fetched a potion. He sat next to her and lifted her up slightly pouring the potion little by little into her mouth. Her fellow peers stared at the unconscious girl. Getting treated carefully by Snape like she was a fragile piece of glass.

The guys in turned to Draco. "Your going to be his son-in-law." Blaise said and Draco scoffed.

Draco just nodded. Thinking about it all. He was confused and tired. "Should I bring her upstairs?" Draco asked and the Dark Lord glanced at him.

"Have a house elf change her clothes, and don't try anything stupid." His voice told Draco that even looking at her wrong tonight would warrant death. He slid his arm under her neck allowing Snape to let go and his behind her knees.

She woke up in the morning and reached out for the nightstand next to her bed. She hit something that felt like skin instead of the hard wood of her nightstand. The room was pitch black as she moved across the object with her hand. She moved downward on the hard lumpy thing. She screamed loud as something grabbed her hand.

He reached over and swished his wand at the curtains. The bright morning sun burst through the windows and blinded him.

"Not so early in the morning." He said and rolled over. Her eyes widened as she remember that she the previous night.

Someone cloaked in Death Eater robes ran through the door with they're wand extended. She scrambled around looking for her wand. Draco grabbed her and stopped her from moving.

"She just woke up with a start. Nightmare I'm guessing after last night. You can go." He said, the person bowed silently and left. "Listen the next time you decide to feel me up in the morning don't go screaming blood murder."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically and gracefully rolled of the bed. "I don't exactly think that putting someone who had a traumatic night in a pitch black room with a guy sleeping half naked is the best thing to do." After noticing he was only clad in green silk boxers she looked at herself and shook her head.

"You were saying that I was half naked?" he said looking at the nearly see through shirt and short set.

She walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. He laughed slightly and laid back down. He heard a number of things from the bathroom. Cursing, muffled frustrated screaming, and then the horrid breakdown.

"I have to say that crying on a bathroom floor, no matter how exquisite it is, is not a thing for the young Celeste Riddle to do." Draco walked in and leaned against the black marble sink.

"Don't call me that." She stood up and wiped her tears. He walked towards her, she braced herself for the harsh comment or the possible physical damage he was going to inflict on her.

His hand raised, cuffed her head and brought her forward into a tight hug. "Remember the night we danced?"

"You want me to give you a _love tap _again?" she said defiantly, but really he knew this is exactly what she needed right now. Someone to tell her that she was still here. He leaned his head on her shoulder as she shuttered and her wet face pressed against his chest. She cried more, it felt like they were there for hours.

* * *

Thanks for being the best readers ever! I love to see peoples reveiws. It keeps my spirits up.

Hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while because I didn't want to go and ruin anything.

Tell me what you think!

Always,

Trich


	10. Dragging me between

Sorry it took so long everyone...well it was only about three days.

I had my first day of work yesterday and in the middle of saving a drowning kid he decided to kick out the back of my knee. So I am cripple as of now. I couldn't write because I wasn't on my desktop, i was one my lap top which... sucks.

Oh yeah so in the period of two days I have had three audits, saved four people, and got injured. It makes me happy that I have the ability to save people during the day and then write about absolute demolition to peoples lives at night.

Enjoy!

* * *

She sat down sullenly at the long table with the Malfoy's and _him. _Lucius looked at her with fear, actually both Narcissa and Lucius had. Draco sat next to her, if he was scared he wasn't showing it. She held on to the fact that she was going back to Hogwarts in a couple hours. 

He watched her nervously twist and knot a napkin in her hand. He reached over and put his hand on her arm. She looked up at him and shrugged away. His small laugh came from him and Voldemorts eyes darted in their direction.

"I can't seem to find what is so funny." He said coldly.

"Oh shut up." Celeste said and the old snake pulled his wand on her. She held hers out at the same time.

"_Cru_..." They both started.

"Oh please you first." Celeste said and her father glared at her. For a second she doubted the bastard would do it.

"_Crucio_!" she jolted backward and fell to the floor shaking in the pain. She held back a scream. She didn't want to give the git the satisfaction. After the pain subsided she didn't turn back to him she simply pointed her wand in his direction.

"_Crucio_." She muttered and the spell hit him square in the chest. The Malfoy's had moved to the opposite side of the room, standing in a tight clump. A family, defending each other. Funny to think about while she is holding an unforgivable to her father. "_Finite Incantatem!" _

He stood almost immediately back up. His eyes blood red. "You little.."

"I'm leaving. Thanks for the _wonderful _family reunion." She said and stormed out of the room slamming the double doors behind her.

She shrunk her trunk and placed a lightening charm on it. She walked out of the house. Walking through the back doors. The manor had a huge amount of land. She couldn't even she the fence from where she was. She ran forward, searching for the fence anywhere.

Her entire life was one secret, one trouble after another. The more she tried to escape the more it ate her away inside. Her father is a monster, her mother is dead. Some people pity Potter because he doesn't have them, yes even she feels for the boy. But to know that your mother is dead because of your father, to have been old enough to remember her teaching her how to dance, making her laugh, helping her when she cried, when she died. To meet the autrocity that use to be your father for the first time and be tortured and betrayed, to be unknown.

She levitated her trunk over the fence and started to scale it. Her hands ripped from it. She smashed into a soft body as she tumbled to the ground.

"Let me go!" she said with a scratchy voice. She thrashed at the person holding her. Before finally making them let her go. The person was forced to stand against the fence before she let them go.

"You going to kill me now?" Draco said thankful she got out of his head. She stared him down for a second before attempting to climb the fence again. "Your kidding right?" he said and pulled her into his arms again.

"I want to leave."

"Your father wishes to talk to you, again."

"Tell him no."

"I don't feel like dying today unfortunately." He had a serious expression on his face and she screamed in frustration. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Her body tensed up and he pulled her onto his shoulder. He levitated her trunk and brought both back to the manor.

"You never fail me boy..." Draco anticipated for the worst. "don't." He got it.

"We need to get going back soon however." Draco told his Lord and bowed slightly. The Dark Lords eyes still flared at the statement.

"Our Lord he is just trying to look out for your best interests."

"Quiet! Or I'll extinguish that pathetic family of yours." They all hushed and Celeste wanted to shake her head at it.

"_Finite incantatem_." He said it blandly and she kicked Malfoy in the stomach. He doubled over, but she managed to twist her way out of the horrible impact the hard floor would have had for her.

"What do you want to talk about?!"

"I want you to let the people of Hogwarts know. They can't kick you out for you have done nothing wrong. It will instill fear in them all regardless of whether or not you even speak to them. I want Dumbledore to shake knowing that my only daughter, that was conceived with non other than Brigette La Fluer is now in the halls of Hogwarts, in the classes, and she has been their undetected for six years under his pompous nose."

"What's with all of the long winded speeches? Don't you realize you could get something done a lot quicker and efficiently if you just get right to it? Bloody hell evil villains never learn." They all stared at her for a moment, she shrugged.

"Hey it was shorter than his drabble. Gosh all he had to say was, "I want the school to know who your real parents are." She grabbed her trunk which had been floating in the air still. Draco instantly dropped the spell and she carried the charmed trunk to the fireplace. "Another thing, after being able to talking to snakes and doing a analysis of you, your not that scary. Harry will need something more gruesome to cringe at. HOGWARTS!" she said laughing slightly and disappearing into the flames.

"Miss Riddle! How was your weekend?" Dumbledore asked cheerily as she trodded out of the fireplace. She took a second to think of what he said.

"How?"

"Oh please, your father does fear me you know. He thinks that a secret like that is well kept. Child I am intelligent even in these late years."

"Is that why every time you had something about his past you summoned me?"

"As much a I summon Mr. Potter here."

Draco walked into the room and brushed off a small amount of soot. "Mr. Malfoy, please excuse me and Miss Joyle, we are having a little talk. You will find the great hall has food out, please indulge." Dumbledore said and Draco slowly exited the room looking at Celeste with a questionable look.

"So how long until all of Hogwarts knows?"

"Well, Draco just exited, so I figure twenty minutes. Are you ready to face it?"

"The only friends I've ever really had..."

"Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger... I see that Miss Granger and Harry have taken to you. Ron is still doubtful so he most likely will disregard you and she you as an object of hate. Actually you might want to watch out for that. Many people will want to have your head to get back at your father."

"Father dearest and me aren't on good terms. Heck we used _crucio_ on each other not even an hour ago."

"You'll be careful who you say that to. We don't take Unforgivables lightly."

"I fight fire with fire."

"Try to hold back on the murderous intent. I know it is very strong because of your fathers nature, but your mother was the softest of anyone."

"Mum never told me what her schooling days were like."

"Well, your mother was younger than most her. Smart, rivaling your father. She could be compared to a Hermione Granger. .."

"So my mom was extremely smart... go on."

"She was nearly the only one who could stop Voldemort from his plans."

"But she didn't."

"Your mother was extremely intelligent, but at the same she had a weakness. She liked the bad boys. She was a wonderful person that was to locked up in her life. She was also a small disgrace to her family, seeing when she transferred from Beauxbatons to here she got into Hufflepuff. Her parents were upset, but someone took a notice to her intellect. That would be your father. At first she completely hated him, but he won her over some how. I was surprised to hear that she died."

"You only told me a small amount of things about her." Celeste said and Dumbledore smiled.

Perfect timing for the plan, lunch. One of the three best times to get something out into the open. He would just wait till the perfect moment to spill and tell some of the loud mouth Slytherins. Then one of them will end up over whelmed and tell either a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. Which will then result on everyone knowing in the castle.

"So did you hear, that Celeste Joyle girl, she's the daughter of he-who-must-not-be-named." Eyes bulged. Draco's plan went into action and soon the entire room was talking loudly about it.

"Who's she?"

"That really quiet, scary girl."

"She's not scary."

"Are you kidding me, her father is you-know-who!"

The doors opened and Dumbledore walked in with the talk of the hour. She was behind him and the room went to a hush as she made her way over to her usual solitary seat at the table. Draco laughed and waved for her to sit with him. She ignored him and opened up a small book while nibbling on some fruit.

"Go back to France and terrorize people there." Someone screamed from the other side of the great hall. Celeste looked up briefly and then chewed on her fruit more. She didn't want to see them, but her eyes landed on the Gryffindor table, on their surprised faces.

Draco followed her as she left, finding that he wasn't the only one on her trail. The golden trio was in front of him ready to pounce.

"Celeste!" Harry yelled and she stopped still facing away from them. Her jaw clinched, her body tensed.

"Is it true?!" Hermione said circling to Celeste's front so she could look at the girl.

"Yes." She said plainly.

"So you lied to us!" Ron said and actually pushed her. She stumbled before catching her balance.

"No."

"You never told us! Become our friend to help him bring Harry down?"

"No, its not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Harry said, anger in his green eyes.

"I'm not fighting for him."

"Then whose side are you on?" Hermione held back a hot-tempered red head.

"Neither."


	11. Dragging me to the hospital wing

Some of you might get mad if you don't read the fully chapter. So I strongly urge that because otherwise you will think I am making some peoples favorite character a total arse head. So read full chapter and have fun!

* * *

They all glared at her. She was hiding something in their standards. Harry and Hermione were generally hurt. They thought that she could be a great friend. She was always popping up somewhere and offering advice when needed.

Ron managed to push past Hermione. He grabbed Celeste's shirt and smashed her against the stone wall. His eyes were flaring, his teeth in grinding. She looked at him with no expression on her face, nothing in her light blue eyes. A sharp pain bit into her cheek, the force jerked her face to the side. It took her a second to realize that Ron Weasley was actually punched her. She just looked at him with dull pain in her eyes, Harry and Hermione were trying to pull him off. Another hit was enough to make her nose break.

Draco ran forward. He shoved Potter and the Mudblood out of the way before pulling the Weasel off. Celeste was holding back the tears, he could tell. Her lip was already swollen and her cheeks were scratched and bruised, her nose was broken and bloody. Her shirt was torn down the front and Draco draped his robe over her quickly.

"Episkey!" Draco said pointing his wand at Celeste's nose. He turned to the redhead, "If you ever! Ever even think about looking at my Fiancée the wrong way again, I will kill you with my own two hands!" he pointed his wand in Ron's face.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Out of nowhere McGonagall came down the hall. She walked up and pulled Draco away from Ron before seeing the girl sitting on the floor against the wall. "Miss Riddle!" she ran forward and started to look at the girls face.

"All of you my office, now!" she said and helped the girl off the floor. She started in the direction of the hospital wing.

Ron stood there shocked staring at his hands. His mouth hung open. "I...I.. Voldemort... I... thought..."

"Don't try to defend yourself Ron." Hermione said and pushed past him.

"But.. it wasn't..."

* * *

"Whats this?" Madame Pomfrey asked looking at her.

"Celeste Riddle."

"Riddle?" she said as she healed the girls face. Her eyes held surprise.

"Yes, Poppy, she is _his _daughter."

"Well she certainly is paying for the sins of her father." Pomfrey said upset as she finished the cuts. Celeste looked at them with swollen cheeks and lips. She didn't want to say anything to the two having a conversation about her as if she wasn't in the room.

"I need to go to my office. She will be okay with you I trust Poppy."

"Of course." She handed Celeste a blue potion. "Drink this, it will help the swelling."

* * *

"I can't believe you hit a girl!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"I can't believe I hit a girl." He answered back staring down at the floor.

"What has she ever done to you self rightous girl beaters!" Draco screamed. He couldn't stand being stuck in this room with them.

McGonnagall slammed the door behind her and stared down at the students in front of her.

"I'm very well aware of the recent news that has been spread throughout the school, but what compelled one of you to beat the poor girl senseless?!"

"It was that Weasel!" Draco said pointing at the down trodden redhead.

"I don't know why I did!" Ron said in defense. "It think it was just the fact she is you-know-who's daughter, and after all that has happened, I just snapped. I couldn't control myself, it was like my hands were working on their own." He stared at his shaking hands.

"Detention for the next month for you, Mr. Weasley," she paused. "and it saddens me but sixty points from Gryffindor."

"Sixty!" Harry cried out.

"Shall I raise the amount?"

"No, sorry Professor."

"As of you Mr. Malfoy, thirty-five points from Slytherin for threatening another student, and two weeks of detention with the head of your house."

The audibly groaned and Professor McGonnagall pointed to the door. "Draco, you can go and speak with Professor Snape." She turned to her students. "I don't want to hear another thing out of any of you. You disappointed me today. Your Gryffindors, we do not simply go around beating on others because of their lineage!"

* * *

"You should feel better by dinner dear." Madame Pomfrey told Celeste kindly handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly. Her lips stinging as she did.

"Do you want to talk at all?"

"No. I had a rough weekend. I just want to go sleep really."

"If you feel you can, I will let you go to your house dormitory."

"That would be wonderful." She said with false enthusiasm and left the hospital wing as fast as she could. Instead of walking into the Slytherin common room that she knew would be waiting for her she bee-lined to the Quidditch pitch. She climbed up the Hufflepuff bleachers and laid down on one of the benches.

"After seven long years of keeping my name of the charts. Being silent when I wanted to scream out, smile, laugh. Holding back everything in order to hide, my secret is out, and in no more than a half an hour. I spent approximately 61320 hours hiding this during school, and in the matter of thirty minutes it is all in the open." She cursed out loud.

"I wouldn't complain really." A voice surprised her from behind. She turned to see the young Weasley girl sitting on the top bench.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Celeste said moving to leave and the girl put a hand up.

"Please stay. I would like to talk to someone." She motioned for Celeste to sit with her.

"Your..."

"Ron's sister, my names Ginny."

"Celeste." She responded telling Ginny her own name.

"I've heard." Ginny looked at the girl in front of her. Her face was still pretty beaten looking. "I'm sorry for what my brother did."

"It wasn't him," Celeste told Ginny and the redhead's face contorted in confusion. "My _father_ looking for publicity to make the "Golden Trio" look bad." She wasn't about to tell Ginny that she had tried to get into Ron's head to stop him, but Voldemort was already there blocking her.

"I understand, me and Tom had some issues with that in my second year."

"My father?"

"I was given his diary, he used it to control me."

"But you met Tom Riddle, not Voldemort."

"I hate to tell you this but they are and will always be the same twisted messed up person. He was a friend... I thought, and then he worked his way into my head and started to control me."

"He didn't know I existed till this weekend."

"Really?"

"My mother left him before I was born."

"That's better than what I thought had happened."

"Which was?"

"I just figured the bastard would have raped someone because everything that he dragged me into his diary I noticed that just about everyone hated him, and he seemed to always have a stick up his arse."

"I have only seen a couple memories." She said and looked out at the darkening sky. Clouds stared to roll in, threatening to rain.

"What did your mother look like?"

"Long black curly hair, blue eyes, almost exactly like me."

"In some of his memories he watched a girl that looked like you. She must have been a third year while he was head boy. She didn't seem to like the fact he was always following her." She said and slightly smiled. "That's why I figured rape."

"My mom told me she loved him."

"She doesn't anymore? I wonder why?" Ginny said sarcastically and laughed.

"She died." Celeste replied and held out her hand to the first drop of rain.

"If you don't mind me asking?"

"She saved me from bleeding to death." Celeste stood up and watched as the rain poured down hard. "Please tell your brother I will be fine, and it wasn't his fault."

"I will." She said and watched as the girl in front of her ran down the steps and into the rain. Ginny smiled remembering following Tom in the rain as he watched the girl dancing in it and laughing. It was scary then to see the boy smile, because every time she ever saw him up close his mere appearance sent chills down her spine, normal body or not.

"Care to tell me why you aren't in the dormitory?" A voice said silkily behind her.

"I felt like dancing in the rain." She said twirling and getting a look at the un-amused face of her potions professor.

"Your in danger out here." He grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I'm in danger everywhere." She said pulling out of his grip and stepping back.

"Do you even know what kind of bounty is on your head right now? Everyone wants to get back at the Dark Lord, they'll hurt his family to do it too."

"I didn't ask for this!" she yelled. He grabbed her arms and shoved her against a Quidditch stand.

"I don't feel like getting killed because some little girl thinks she can allude every wizard in the world. Now get in the dormitory and stay there until dinner." He pulled her into the castle and shut her in the common room. "Draco, watch her, and use Occlumency."

Ginny watched as Snape grabbed Celeste and dragged her into the castle. She shook her head. How much that looked familiar. Only this time she could stop it, but she hadn't. She never knew what happened when Riddle dragged Celeste's mother into the Slytherin common room. She remembered the faint screaming coming from the other side of the wall, but Celeste didn't need to know about that, yet.

"Do you have any idea what so ever what could have happened to you out there?"

"Bite me." She told Draco whose face was red in anger. His hair was hanging down past his shoulders and she fought the urge to grab it and cut it.

"Will do." He said practically jumping on her in the common room fighting her until she was under him. "Funny position we are in again isn't it. I believe it is the same as the night we decided to marry... now where were we..."

"Draco don't you even dare." She looked a his smug face before he lowered it to hers.

* * *

hehe. im evil. You guys have to wait till tonight or tomorrow for the next installment. And to see if a kiss actually happens. haha. I love leaving you hanging all the time.


	12. Dragging me to you

Second chapter in one night!! WOOHOO!

Finally some Draco/Celeste action in this chapter. Not to much so don't expect some long winded sex scene.

Please Review and tell me how the story is doing!

* * *

She yelped when she felt Draco's weight suddenly gone from on top of her. A hoard of enraged Slytherins were standing around the couch. Pansy stood tall among them looking like she wanted to kill something.

"So you decided to show your face in Hogwarts?" she said holding her wand out. Two seventh year boys held Draco. "I don't care if your the Dark Lord's daughter or not, your a freak. A boy friend stealing little filthy half-blood slag! You don't belong in this house!"

"How dare you! I'm one of the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin! This house that you claim to be yours belongs to me!" she pointed her wand directly at Pansy.

The room went speechless as Celeste stood there with her wand aimed directly at Pansy's heart. "_My family, cursed as it is, this is my house, not yours. I may hate this school, this place, but this belongs to my family."_ She said it in Parseltongue so they wouldn't doubt her. She knew they couldn't understand her but that fact she just spoke in that tongue was enough to prove all of the rumors. She put her arm down, grabbing Draco by the tie and dragging him out of the room.

She slammed the heavy wooden door behind her and sent Blaise Zabini running out of the room. "Look what you have done!" she said pushing him onto the nearest bed. "I was quiet, cold, I never bothered anyone! You just had to talk about me to your family and the Death Eaters! Now my secrets out and both sides hate me!" She shoved him until he was the person laying down.

"Riddle, seriously, you would have never had a purpose if it wasn't for me." He looked up enjoying the fact he was laying down and she was over him. He could have done without the hard finger jutting into his chest and the yelling.

"I had a purpose! I was going to dance, act, something." She pushed away from him and went for the door.

"Don't go out there." He said walking over and then sitting her down on his own bed rather than Goyle's. She was crying as he wrapped his arms around her. He laid down on the bed with her next to him. Her breathing eventually slowed down and he knew she was asleep when her body twitched at one point and she rolled over to face him. He pulled a blanket over them and fell asleep still holding onto her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can only hope that you haven't done anything before marriage." Snape's particular drawl was hard to wake up to. Draco put a hand through his hair and laughed.

"Hardly the case, the others keep trying to attack her so I kept her in here." She woke up then and rubbed her eyes looking at them for a second before pulling the blanket back over her head to sleep more. Draco nudged her and she pushed him.

"Miss Riddle, you really shouldn't be found in Draco's bed to often."

" 'hut up, 'm tryin' to 'leep." She said into Draco's big feather pillow.

Snape ripped the pillow out from under her head. Her face hit the mattress and she groaned because it was still sore.

"You need to show your face, proud of your heritage, to the school. You can't hide like a coward."

"Take some of my hair, drink a polyjuice potion, and then parade around as me." She said looking at him dully and putting her head in the crook of Draco's arm.

"It's quite funny how cute she can be regardless of the fact she is the daughter of the Dark Lord." Malfoy said without thinking and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Did you just say 'cute'?" Celeste said sitting up.

"No."

"I definitely just heard the dreaded Draco Malfoy, sex-god, all feared pureblood, prat, just say cute."

"Or shut it!" he said and she laughed, standing up and straightened her clothes.

"Your hair is really messy. There's a brush in my truck." Draco told her and Snape looked at the to weird.

"Malfoy, your cutting your hair."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, I can't possibly marry and man with hair almost to this waist." She told him.

"Please its only two inches past my shoulders!"

"Go back to when it was a little past your ears."

"YOU TWO GREAT HALL, NOW!"

They nearly jumped out of their robes when he screamed at them. She put Draco's brush down and pulled him fast out of the room not wanting to deal with the wrath of Snape at the moment. The common room was empty when they ran through it. She pulled him up the stairs and stopped outside the Great Hall doors. Fixing her hair more and turning to him. The doors started to open. Draco pulled her hand.

In front of the teachers and students of Hogwarts Draco pulled Celeste into a kiss. It went silent in the room. She shoved him off of her and walked down the steps with him following behind her.

'Act... all you have to do is act like your an arrogant arse, Dumbledore knows your not with _him_.' She told herself while walking to the table with her head held high. Draco helped her onto a bench sitting to her right while the other Slytherins started to move towards her. A dull roar started throughout the Great Hall and she knew it was about her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her with an odd expression on their faces. Ginny nodded to her, she had told Ron.

Celeste balled her fists under the table annoyed with the looks and the people kissing up to her. The Dinner seemed to go on for an eternity. Dumbledore had stood up sometime in the middle of the loud chatter and dishes clanking.

"Students please, it has come to my attention that because of a certain new surprise has been released everyone is in an uproar. If I hear about one infraction or abuse towards any student because of this you will be extremely punished."

Protection.

Protection was what her father aimed for. She saw that now in the way that people feared to look at her. He had done it with the Death Eaters and now all of Hogwarts. He wouldn't want his weapon to get hurt now would he? It's his foolish mistake to think she would ever help him. She complied to do one thing and one thing only; marry Draco Malfoy.

She allowed him to take her hand and lead her out of the Great Hall. She ignored the words of the people passing her, either praising or hateful. Her mind felt cloudy. She felt like she was falling asleep, but wide awake at the same time. Instead of leading her down to the dungeons they walked up to the seventh floor and into a room she had seen only once before.

He closed the door behind her and she watched as it disappeared. "Draco what's going on?"

"I can't deal with this!" he said and pushed her against the wall. His face inches from hers. He wanted to do it all there now.

"Malfoy, let me go." She said shaking and tried to force him. In her state she couldn't get past the nearly perfect blockade he had on his mind.

He grabbed her wrists and kissed her on the lips feverishly. Celeste clamped her lips shut trying to stop his probing tongue. He pulled her unto a couch in the room and she gasped for air.

"I swear Malfoy, I'll tell!" she clamped a hand over her mouth and kissed her neck. He sucked on it hard, she was sure that a bruise would come from it. She grabbed her wand and he left go of her mouth taking her wand hand into his. He squeezed it hard forcing her to drop it. She used her other hand to grab a fistful of hair and yank him away from her lips. "Go do Pansy, just leave me alone!"

"Not going to happen, that girl has more issues that the Daily Prophet!" he grabbed her other hand, pulling both over her head and holding them in one. His other hand went to hip she opened her mouth in protest but he took that as an invitation to stick his tongue in. She screamed and gripped her hip tightly, she knew there was going to be a bruise there the next day.

His hand ran along her thigh and she squirmed underneath him. Her mind was in a thousand places at once. She couldn't concentrate. His lips traveled down to her neck again, he lightly kissed the collar bones as she tried to make words form.

"Ma...Mal...Malfoy! I.. I am... going to... to kill you!"

"Oh do shut your pie hole! We're getting married in about two months what's the point in not letting me kiss you?"

"Your going... to far!" she said fighting against his hold on her hands. He laughed and smiled at this.

"You have sleep next to me in bed, you have toyed with me before knocking me out, you've even cried on my shoulder, but kissing is unacceptable? No I don't thinks so, not this time, poppitt." He put a knee between her legs and started to kiss down to her stomach.

"What did you do?"

"Put some Befuddlement Draught in your pumpkin juice. It will keep that mind you have from trying to get into mine." He sat up looking in her eyes.

"Bastard." She said and tried to roll of the couch. He leaned down kissing her again and pulled off his robe. She working her leg up but couldn't get it up underneath him to kick him.

"I should have given you Calming Draught too."

"Draco!"

He looked at her for a second and smiled. "You said my name again."

"What is it with you and your god forsaken name! Get off of me!" she yelled at him, he simply let go of her bruised wrists.

"Do you even know how many woman would kill to be where you are at the moment?"

"On a dusty couch in a charmed prison?"

"I see your point, but still..."

She reached up and gently ran her fingers through his platinum hair. "But pet, I don't want to spoil this." She pouted, inside wanting to vomit, "I want our first time together to be a most... intimate... one." She smirked at that.

"Your a good actress I give you credit." He told her and his weight moved off of her body.

"You drugged me. How am I going to ever trust you if you continue to volley against me?"

"I want to come into this marriage at least having a sense of loving you."

"Your not going to get love when your a Death Eater." She said looking away from him. Her mind started to clear up.

His pulled his long sleeves up fast thrusting his arms into her face. She simply saw the un-tainted creamy white skin of his forearms.

"Wait, I thought..."

"I refused to take it. He made a deal with me that if I marry the girl he chooses and still follow him I can live with out the mark... for now."

"I was sure..."

"Next time ask me okay. I mean how many times have you seen me with out my shirt on?"

"I don't know."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Lets go to the common room." He was quiet until they got to the room and they could hear screams on the inside. He said the password and the passage opened quickly. He dragged her in a hurry and their eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Whats waiting for them back in the common room?

Is it good or bad?

Reviews are loved... oh and spread the story to your friends. I finally hit the 1000 hits mark last night, and got put in a C2. Im happy never the less.


	13. Dragging me to nightmares

Hey everyone.

Trich stays up till 12 to get this to all of you. You should send _reviews_ because she is probably one of the only writers who writes a new chapter and has it out either the next day or two days after the previous chapter.

Well, anyway. I need sleep. i had to work today and my knees are killing my from solo CPR and AR. Not to mention today I had to be a GIDA -grab in dangerous areas- lol actually a pretend victim, like 25 times. Now if your wondering... I call it -grab in dangerous areas- because all of the male lifeguards think its funny to grab my arse or my breasts during extrication and CPR. yes, laugh, I know you think it is hilarious...

now im just rammbling and you probably won't even read what is above the nice little line anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

Celeste's hand tore from Draco's as she was pulled forward, People were running around like mad in the common room. A blindfold wrapped around her eyes blocking her view. Several screams were still echoing of the walls. She kicked at the attacker. She still was unable to free her mind from the Befuddlement potion. She was shoved onto what felt like a hard wood chair.

"Malfoy!" she yelled out getting a muffled response. "Let me go!" she said pushing against the person holding her.

"Silencio!" a voice yelled and she tried to scream regardless. The room had gone dead silent. She felt a person untying her blindfold. The unruly black hair that came into her vision was enough to tell her who it was.

"These Slytherins are damn protective." Ron said walking over next to Harry.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said walking over to them and wiping blood from her cheek.

"Are they all in their rooms?"

"Safe and sound." She replied and they looked at Celeste. She pointed to her mouth and Harry took off the charm.

"What are you doing in here?!" she yelled at them. The three looked to and from each other, shrugging.

"Well, he came to say sorry, when we were pounced on by some Slytherins and then we ended up fighting back until we discovered you weren't even here..." Harry rambled on.

"I told you it wasn't your fault." She said to Ron.

"Yeah, well I still felt like an arse."

"So beating up the entire Slytherin house isn't making you feel like one?"

"No." he said flatly and she blinked at him for a few moments.

"So, all you came to do was apologize for something you didn't do?"

"Not fully, you see, we need your help." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. Celeste walked over to Draco, pulling him up. She walked him up to his room, locking the door behind her before goign back to the trio.

"My help?"

"We need information. We think your father wants to invade Hogwarts."

"Ask Snape."

"He has no idea."

"Then what makes you..."

"Someone let out about your 'extra powers'."

"You want to know something. I'm not some mighty all-powerful person. I don't think I could fully face off against my father and live. The only reasons I got good grades is because I had no friends to distract me. What makes anyone think I could help them?"

"You can control others."

"And what good does that do? For heaven sakes! I'm a walking unforgivable!" She said and buried her face in her hands.

"They would not charge you for being in our favor."

"I'm not scared of being charged. I'd rather die then be in this war."

"Don't you think your being a little selfish?" Harry said and she looked at him.

"My mother is dead because of me, my father is the Dark Lord, and I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy. Please tell me how I am being selfish?"

They looked at her for a moment. All looked as though they could say anything back to her.

"My parents are dead because of your father."

"So you think that I owe you anything?" she said glaring at him.

"It's the least you can do."

"I can't bring them back Harry. I can't get into every persons mind. Especially not with this stupid potion in my system!" They looked at her weird and she shook her head. "Bufuddlement potion." She answered.

"I don't need you to bring them back. I'm not asking you to help me. I'm asking you to protect the others." He gestured to Hermione and Ron. "All of them."

"I'm not that strong. Hermione, your a genius you can think your way out of anything. Ron, you have a natural fire, or rather known as a hot temper. You can survive."

"We really are the only people here that really care about you." Harry said and she shifted.

"I'll help you." She nearly whispered and then pointed to the exit. "Only come if you need me."

They left and she walked around checking to see if all of the younger Slytherins were okay before checking on the rest. They all seemed to revere her now, answering to her and listening when she showed them kindness. It was odd for her. They all noticed this.

Draco watched as she healed a first years cut and then playfully ruffled the little boys hair. She smiled at him, then pushed him lightly along to help a young girl. The majority had small cuts and bruises from when the older Slytherins had gone barmy in the common room. She helped most of the younger years before sending them off to bed. She tucked the first years in, both the boys and the girls before telling them that she would bring them somewhere fun the next day.

She had all of the years over fourth stay in the common room. When she entered her face was consumed in anger. She showed no mercy to the idiots who got in her way.

"Do any of you fully realize exactly how injured people could have gotten?! You endangered everyone in this house! The poor kids don't need to see this kind of thing in the one place they should feel safe! If any of you open your mouths about tonight I will be the first one to tell Dumbledore at you all staged an attack on me, understand?" The seventh years especially Pansy and Millicent glared. "Do you all understand?" she waited for them to make any kind of sound before telling them to get to their rooms.

"Someone has become the Princess of Slytherin." Draco said and slipped his arms around her.

"I have more claim than you." She said snidely backing slowly away from him.

"The way you treated your people tonight you have more than your father." He smiled.

"Don't let him hear that." She said and he leaned down to kiss her. She put a finger before his lips and stopped him.

"I thought about this. I don't want you to ever take the Dark Mark if you are to marry me."

"What will your father say about that?"

"Your my fiancé. I will have the only say in this."

"How about I suggest something?"

"That is?"

"You drink Amortentia." He said and thought about it. She would be hopelessly in love with him and they wouldn't have to worry about that little hindering factor.

"Why?"

"Well we could live happily ever after then." He said plainly.

"You want me to drink that horrid potion and become a mindless drone that can only think about you all the time?"

"Well if you put it that way." He smirked and winked at her.

"Arse."

"Slag." His eyebrows did that odd raising thing.

"Wanker."

"Sod." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Prat."

"Bitch."

"Bastard." She uttered the last one before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She borrowed a pair of his boxers and a large black shirt before crawling onto his bed. It became something that she had grown accustom too. She slept better knowing that some breathing thing that she somewhat trusted was next to her.

He watched as she slowly fell to sleep on his chest. He watched her sometimes when she sleeps. She mainly tosses and turns. Sometimes she screams, cries, or mutters in her sleep. The other boys in the room don't complain about it simply because they know that nothing is going to stop her horrible nightmares. Draco waited till her mind was fighting the nightmare before slipping in.

He watched her fighting something. Pushing the pale person away from her. His hair like Draco's was blonde, nearly white. She is backed into a corner by it. She tries to run. Draco watches as the person grabs her wrist and breaks it in a quick movement. He drags it up to him, Draco notices than it's the vampire. The one she had mentioned.

Draco tried to shake her awake before he saw the rest, but nothing allowed her out of that twisted nightmare.

The vampire fought her to the ground and Celeste only ten at the time screamed out. Draco tried to interfere in the dream but his presence inside did nothing. The vampire lowered his head to her wrist and bit her with his sharp teeth. She screamed out before looking at the vampire with an expression that Draco had seen only a few times before. The Vampire jolted up in un-natural movements and started to move away from her. Celeste grabbed a jagged object from the ground and lifted her arm. He watched her as she closed her eyes and ripped the skin in a fast motion. Blood was everywhere. The vampire fought against her and she simply made him pick up the bloody object.

"Tu vas mourir." _You're going to die. _She said and the Vampire turned on himself.

A woman ran out, she seemed to have been fighting also. She wrapped her arms around Celeste and looked at horror at the Vampire killing himself involuntarily. She looked from Celeste's focused face to the vampire. Celeste's body started to go limp and her mother lifted her hand to see it was covered in her daughter's blood. "Non! Celeste! Ne moures pas! Ne fermes pas vos yuex! S'il tu plait!" _No! Celeste! Don't die! Don't close your eyes! Please!_

Draco stopped for a second. Celeste died? That night in her mind it is all right here. She isn't a vampire that's for sure, but how is she here.

The nightmare continued... Draco watched tentatively as her real mother was trying to heal her daughters wounds as the girls limp body laid their in the blood soaked grass. Her mother started to chant something before whispering a spell that enveloped them in a red light. Celeste's mother was now the one laying down on the ground while Celeste pulled at her and screamed. "Réveilles! Mama! Mon défaut... tout mon défaut!" _Wake up! Mom! My fault... all my fault._ She was rocking her mother's body and crying as a hoard of robed wizards surrounded her. Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why would they want to kill this girl when they knew the mother was Voldemort's love?

The question was pondered. When they all thought that the Dark Lord was truly dead. Or was it because of the fact he had been resurrected when Draco was ten that made this relevant. The Death Eaters work on their own to get rid of threats. They believed that his family could deter him from his goals?

Draco looked straight at the silver eyes through the mask. The men got closer to her and chuckled darkly.

"You will die shortly from blood loss. Which can be blamed on that cut or even that vampire. Funny though, you have already died once, and your mother gave her life to save you and now your going to die anyway." It was that familiar voice that sent Draco reeling out of her mind. Her tears soaked his pillow and his chest. She was shaking, pleading in her sleep.

"Celeste wake up." He told her shaking her more and finally one watery eye opened. She looked at him and then threw her arms around him. He stroked her hair until he felt her relax. He pulled some Dreamless Sleep potion from his nightstand and had her take it. She fell back to sleep minutes later and he suddenly knew why she always seemed scared to look at him.

"What's going on?" Blaise said rubbing his eyes and looking over. He noticed Draco had the Dreamless Sleep potion out.

"Nightmare."

"Again?"

"She has them every night." He said covering her up a bit more.

"She was kind of surprising tonight." Blaise said starting conversation because he now found himself wide-awake.

"What do you mean?"

"She was really caring and sweet to the youngsters. She really does grow on you. The younger years really love her."

"They're not the only ones."

* * *

hehe... it is just screaming for reviews... you know it.

Oh and thank you to all of my faithful wonderful Brilliant readers! I love you!


	14. Dragging me to pain

Warning – Character Death

I just wanted you all to know their will be a character death in this chapter. Some of you that love this character will be pretty mad at me which is understandable. I was mad at myself for killing him off.

So read, review, and relax...

* * *

The Castle had gone dead silent. Celeste danced in the empty classroom, her only escape through the sweet melody playing in the air. It had been a long couple of days. Teachers asking questions, the ministry ordered that she have a word with them, the final war drew closer. She was having a particularly hard time now, because her aunt and uncle were being checked to make sure they were not Death Eaters.

* * *

Minister Scrimgeour asked her to sit down in his large office. He face was pensive, looking for answers. "I have heard you are a child of he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Fear of saying the name of my father only makes him look stronger you know."

"I'll take that as a yes." He took a sip of his tea. "Have you seen your father lately."

"Yes, briefly, he attacked me." She left out quite a bit.

"Attack on his own daughter, interesting." He pulled a file out. "I was wondering why these audoption papers never held your fathers name. But then again you and your mother were both brutally attacked in Lyon, France."

"Yes." She clinched her jaw shut so she didn't yell at the pompous arse.

"You know, St. Mungo's healers are amazed you lived..."

She left the ministry as fast as possible. They checked nearly her entire body for the dark mark. Not finding it they couldn't pin anything on her. She felt like a dirty criminal the way they treated her.

* * *

Draco walked into his fathers office slowly. His father sat there with a glass of firewhiskey, apparently he already drank enough.

"We were sure she was dead." He muttered and then noticed Draco at the door.

"Since when did you get sloppy enough to leave someone there to die, father?"

"She was in a pool of blood, we just figured..."

"Why the Dark Lords family? What had they done, but escape what's going on now?"

"They were a threat. He would have gone running to Brigette the second he found her." He drank the entire glass of firewhiskey before shakily pouring himself another.

"You didn't notice her?"

"She was covered in filth when we thought she had died."

"Your pathetic, just wait until the Dark Lord finds out. It wasn't hard for me to guess who was behind that mask the way handled yourself." Draco turned and left his obviously drunk father staring after him.

* * *

"Harry they are planning I know they are. You need to get somewhere safe and take Hermione and Ron with you." Sirius pleaded and Harry shook his head.

"I can't abandon the others." He told his godfather and continued to work on his curses. He cast one that was completely knew to him. It sliced a chair clean down the middle, the chair held until his touched his finger tip to it.

Hermione sat in the corner of the room looking up spells, curses, hexes, etc, in a book she got from the restricted section. Her heart was pounding because of the recent news in the Daily Prophet about her parents home being attacked. Luckily her parents had been relocated before the Death Eaters could harm them. She was scared but she didn't want the others to know.

Ron sat next to Hermione reading a book that she had told him to look through and copy curses out off so they could train with them. He felt good next to Hermione. He wanted to give her something, but at the time it doesn't seem right. You can never propose to a girl while looking up curses.

* * *

Celeste twirled and jumped lightly. When she danced she was in a dream world far away from this one. She had told the younger years of Slytherin grim fairytales only a day before. They had become attached at her hip. Whenever they needed help lately she was the first to go to.

"Are you ready for a Dark Tale?" she asked them holding her wand on lumos up to her face making her look scary.

"Come off it you know we do!" Her new little friend, Eran cried out. She lit the candles dimly in the room and then reached over to tousle his sandy blonde hair. She sat cross legged on the couch in the common room and the children scattered about with pillows and blankets to hear the story.

"Well, there once was this young princess who lived in the underworld. She wanted to see the sunlight so she snuck out to the human world. She got lost in a labyrinth and eventually died, but her father did not lose hope. He waited for his daughter knowing that she would be reborn. He knew she would come back to him..."

The children were hanging on her words when the door burst open and she seventh years came in carrying Pansy. They ushered the writhing body unto the couch and Celeste told the children to go to their rooms.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the face of the girl she hated.

"Cursed." Blaise replied quickly.

"Bring her to the hospital wing," they hesitated. "Now!"

She couldn't believe that it was happening. In the past three days people are getting attacked left and right from merely walking out of the school doors. Her father was under the impression that she would help him when the time comes. She walked to the rooms to make sure the others were asleep before leaving and casting protection wards on their doors. Eran was still awake sitting on the edge of his bed when she peeped in.

"Are you alright?" she asked him walking over and he crawled under the covers as she did.

"Their going to kill us aren't they?" He said looking at her with sad eyes. She played with his hair and smiled.

"Your a Slytherin pureblood, your family wouldn't let that happen." She said hoping for his sake that was try.

"I'm not so sure." He said looking up at her with his big light brown eyes. She hugged him and tucked him in.

"I'm here, and you know that I will protect you with my own life." She smiled at him and walked towards the door.

"Celly? Your not going to die right?" he asked and she turned slightly. Faking a smile.

"I'll try not to."

She closed her eyes and turned fast. She loved spinning. She felt free even in the Dark times she was in. The music played sweetly as she slowed down did a static spin before spinning once more and gracefully going into a split. She got up and stopped the music for a moment. When she realized that there was no noise from outside. It was dead quiet except for her breathing. She grabbed a pair of baggy sweat pants and ran out into the hall with her wand extended.

No one was there. She couldn't hear a thing. She ran fast down the moving stairs. Her mouth dropped in shock. Bodies littered the stairs. People were still moving but barely. She then heard a huge explosion followed by flashes of light in nearly every direction. She ran down to see Hermione bracing herself against a banister while throwing curses at two Death Eaters.

"_Sectumsempra_!" she yelled and one Death Eater's blood splattered out. She made the other on do a stunning hex on himself before turning to her curly haired friend. "Help them." She pointed to the people on the stairs and scattered about.

She ran over to Harry who was nearly cornered when she saw the silver eyes behind the mask. She breached Harry's mind, _"Let me take out this one. Go find Voldemort."_ She told him and he nodded before leaving her face to face with the person that help kill her mother.

"So you remember me?"

"I will always remember those eyes." She said and he laughed.

"You seemed not to notice for a couple days however."

"Lucius Malfoy." She said before pointing her wand at him. He couldn't move and she had known this. He tried to fight her. She knew that using all of her power to hold him will cause her to pass out if she didn't act now. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" she stood over him for a moment before kneeling down. "I want to see every second when the Dementors suck your soul out."

A curse sent her backwards before the person who did it noticeable winced. "I hit his daughter." The person said. Bellatrix walked over and stood above her. Celeste moved to sit up, her rips cracked more as she moved. It was hard to breathe and she knew she was bleeding. The tall dark haired woman grabbed the girls face and dug her wand into the broken rib cage of the younger girl. Celeste spit up blood and coughed at the pain in her chest.

"Master won't be happy to know she died." Bellatrix said a little to confidently. A curse hit the male behind her and then one was sent at her. A flash of red hair came into Celeste's view as a green light emitted from Bellatrix's wand.

Celeste tried to get into the woman's mind but she could barely breathe. Her heart pounded and she realized she could barely move. Her fingers strained for her wand as she saw a curse get thrown back at Bellatrix. She only needed to cast a small healing charm, but she couldn't get her wand. She heard a scream and then saw Bellatrix go down at her feet.

The scene in front of her made her want to scream even though she couldn't speak. Hermione was on her knees holding the red head in her arms. Ron's eyes stayed open staring out. His mouth hung open slightly and he was turning a pale blue color. Tears dripped down her face as she felt someone healing her. Her eyes were scrunching closed because she couldn't look at the sight. She failed to protect him after promising to Harry that she would. Now Ron Weasley, poor impressionable Ron, is dead.

She walked down the halls. Her ears hearing nothing but her eyes seeing the mourning all around her. People clutched unto the friends they had lost. The bodies were everywhere. It was like her world had stopped. She reached down and touched his sandy blonde hair. His light brown eyes were closed as she looked at the pale boy. He had become like a younger brother to her in the matter of days. She lifted him up and cried holding his limp body.

A hand rubbed her shoulder before she felt the eleven year old being lifted out of her arms. Draco carried him over to a table and laid him down.

"Please wake up! Call me Celly again and I'll read you the rest of the fairy tale! She...she has three...three...oh god Eran!" she screamed and knew that the world could hear her. She beat on Draco's chest and he simply held her against him.

Auror's had taken the prisoners away to Azkaban. The bodies were being placed in a Great Hall were they could get the names of each before telling the parents. Celeste was brought to the hospital because her injuries were severe.

Draco watched as his father got dragged away. He watched as the body of the little boy that Celeste had been watching over got carried into the Great Hall. Healers had come to pick up the wounded and were carefully transported to St. Mungos. He watched Weasley get carried into the Great Hall with Hermione screaming in Harry's arms. Harry was crying too. It was hard to believe, seeing the great Scarhead Potter cry. Draco could hardly say anything mean about it though, because he was crying too.

* * *

"This is bad." The healer said and put a gentle hand on her lower stomach.

"Do you need any potions?"

"I don't think we can fix anything. Her body just doesn't seem to want to heal. I can barely touch her with this magic."

"Is it dark magic?"

"One of the Darkest."


	15. Dragging me away

It's come to my attention from a nasty little email that people critisize me for writing the character of Celeste as a "Mary Sue"

For any of you who don't know. This means a girl who is Perfect, wonderful in every aspect...

So people who read this ritually... you tell me "Is she perfect?"

Because my answer is "no." in no way is Celeste perfect. If the idiots who claim that actually read this as many of you wonderful people do they would realize some thing..

She's a cursed, crying, overly dramatic, wants to lock her self away in a personal hell, normal witch. Also if they took the time to read it and the Harry Potter books they would know that the desendants of Salazar Slytherin all speak Parselmouth, and Voldemort like the character I created uses their minds through the power of Legilimens.

So anyway. Thanks to all that notice the character I created does have flaws, and is not over glossed like the type of Mary Sue that is... as gorgeous as a model, speaks 10,000 languages, knows every spell possible, is a half Vella, part vampire, part god knows what, I thank you for it.

* * *

The healers checked on her every fifteen minutes. She couldn't sleep with them constantly poking around. After two days they forced her to take a Sleeping draught. Draco sat there for days on end. He had been pulled away once to be questioned by the ministry and informed that all of his assets were frozen. His father was in Azkaban waiting for his sentence.

"We are going to need to check your arms." An female Auror waited as he pulled off his robe and took of his shirt. She was tall with short spiked black hair, a pair of dark brown eyes and a circular face. The Auror circle him lifting his arms and such. Potters head poke through the door and walked in. He looked over at Celeste's sleeping body on the bed.

"Malfoy was helping the order." He told the Auror who froze. Malfoy's face remained unchanged.

"Harry, he could be..."

"No. Him and her were helping the order. Why else would she be here? She saved Hermione and then tried to help...help Ron. I saw Draco sending curses at the Death Eaters. He caught Ron as he fell and sent a curse at his aunt."

"If your sure." The Auror stepped away from Malfoy who tugged his shirt back over his head. Harry motioned for the woman to leave.

"Is she alright?" he asked and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"The healers said that she is going to take a while to heal. She has a dark curse on her, they can't remove it."

"Which curse?"

"I don't know the name. She has had it since she was a child apparently. A strong wizard decided to test it out." Draco said with anger dripping in his voice. He took her hand and squeezed it. "How's...Granger?"

"She won't come out of her room. Her and Ron were together for two years. They were going to get married."

"I thought so." Draco said and for once he realized he was having a civilized conversation with St. Potter. He looked down at the angelic girl on the bed, she brought them together.

"Owl me when she wakes up." Harry said before laying a package down on a nightstand. He nodded to Draco and walked out of the room.

* * *

She awoke the day after the funerals. Eran, Ron, Lavender Brown, Pansy, tons of graves lined the forbidden forest. The healers told her she would need to be checked on by Madame Pomfrey every night before bed. She had been out by the graves for hours. Harry and Hermione were there by Ron's.

"He's coming again." She told the other two. Her mind was doing complete circles.

"I know, I felt my scar burning last night."

"I'm so sorry." She said as sat next to Eran's grave stone.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I got hurt being reckless. It cost him his life."

"No, Ron knew what he was doing." Hermione said. Harry picked Celeste up on his back.

"I feel like a weakling."

"I have no problem carrying you." Harry told her. I took a couple minutes to get to the castle. When Draco saw that Harry was giving Celeste a piggy back he walked over. He put one arm under her knees and the other behind her back.

"Thanks Potter." He smiled slightly, as if it hurt.

"No problem." Harry walked off with Hermione. Draco laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you ready to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes." He carried her up the stairs before depositing her on a cot. The older woman bobbled over and smiled.

"How's your legs dear?"

"I can walk but only about ten feet before they give."

"That better than expected."

"When do you think will be able to do more?"

"About a month or so to walk. Give it three to dance."

"Three!"

* * *

Snape moved her things into Draco's room. The boys became accustomed to her loud nightmares and morning rituals. Dumbledore expressed his surprise that the students of Hogwarts that had lived, stayed. Classes had been suspended for two weeks. Celeste had missed three and a half. Luckily only a week and a half of classes.

The ministry had accused her of being a spy for her father. It took Harry two weeks while she was unconscious for them to drop the notion. However, they were still wary. Someone had let them in.

Celeste sat at the bottom of the bed. She just tried to walk around the room some. She only made it three quarters around. She crawled the rest of the way.

Draco watched from the slightly open door as she crawled back to his bed. His eyes darkened. He never realized exactly how much he was affecting himself by aiding them.

"Malfoy?" she said and he walked in. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. How's your legs."

"About thirty and some odd feet."

"Hmm." His eyes were troubled as he sat down next to her.

"No seriously, what's going on?" she asked him and put a hand on his cheek. She nearly pulled back at the icy feel of his skin. She had grown close to him over the past two months since the attack. Her progress was still very slow, but she could walk to classes with the aid of muggle crutches.

"I got a letter from my father." He looked at her briefly.

"What did it say?"

"Nothing."

"That is the second time you have said that." He looked down at the floor.

"Malfoy?"

"Don't call me that!" he said infuriated.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. She knew what his father's letters did to him.

"My mother also owled me. She wants to know if you will be able to walk down the aisle?"

"If I can lean on you at the end." She tried to make him laugh, but nothing came of it.

"Celeste..."

"Yes?"

"I caused Eran's death, i sent Nott after them. And I killed Ron from behind. Bellatrix was simply a cover up. Ron didn't even see it coming." It was nearly silent, but it dug at the scars.

"No." she shook her head and pulled his chin up to look at her.

"I let the Death Eaters in Celeste." His eyes didn't lie. She cringed inwardly.

"You helped them! You killed Ron! People lost their lives! I can't dance, I can't walk! How could you!"

"My father made me."

"You killed them! And then tried to pretend like you were on our side!"

She stood up and weakly made her way towards the door. "Celeste." She kept moving towards the door. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard him walking over. She sped up. His hand pulled on her arm. She pulled and tried to make it to the door.

"Let go!" she grabbed the door knob. He wrapped his arms around her waist dragging her away from the door. "Your a murderer!"

"Shh.."

"Why Malfoy?" she cried out. Her legs couldn't fight back anymore. She fought with her small fists knowing she wasn't doing any damage to him. The ministry hearing about what she was doing with her Legilimens is forcing her to take a small dosage of Befuddlement every couple of hours. She was slightly cloudy and unable to do more than make a person move one finger for seconds... she tried. "I hate you!" she yelled crying. He made her lay down.

"Quiet, calm down." He tried to soothe her with his words but she only fought back more. "I was born a Death Eater. I don't need the mark to tell me that I am one."

"You traitor. I actually started to like you!" her breath caught.

"Your foolish to do so." He said pushing her shoulders back to the bed. "Malfoy's are dishonest, you can't trust us. We can get someone to do our will in seconds, our strength. Husbands and wives never actual love each other. We see our wives as property." His lips smashed against hers. She pushed his chest with her hands.

"Sounds like a speech your father gave you." She said trying to deter him.

"I'm exactly like my father." He said and kissed down to her neck.

"My father will kill you."

"Your father is the one that wants us married."

"Get off." She blurted out after his lips had met hers again. "Your a murderer and I will more likely marry Longbottom than you!"

"I only killed two people." He said shrugging off his robe. She screamed and he laughed. "We are cunning, we plan everything out."

"Bastard!"

"Oh I don't want much of you now." He said and raised off of her slightly. She turned over and tried to get off the bed when his weight pressed her down to the mattress. Her head jerked back as her pulled her hair. "Now pet, don't go doing this. You know you can barely walk."

"Don't touch me." She growled and found a small reserve of strength. She managed to roll off of the bed. She made her way of hands and knees for the door. He laughed and followed her. Her hands took hold of the knob as he grabbed her ankle. She turned the knob and as he yanked her to him the door came open. A group of boys heading into the sixth year common room stopped to stare.

"Let her go, Malfoy." A voice came and a boy with the same color hair as little Eran walked over.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said yanking Celeste up by the waist.

"I won't say it again." He pointed his wand at Malfoy and he just pushed her to the ground.

"It doesn't bother me, after we are married I will have you every night."

The boy walked forward and took her hand gently helping her up. He put her arm around his shoulders and helped her to the sixth year room. Her knee was bleeding and he took a while healing it.

"Eran was my younger brother."

"I'm sorry." She said and he handed her a smuggled in butterbeer.

"He loved you like a sister. If you ever need help with that right bastard just tell me." He smiled. "Do you mind if I take a look at your legs?"

* * *

I needed to end on that because I mean its hilarious. Woo. I needed to lighten up the dark chapter.

I have to work all weekend but i will probably have another chapter by monday.


	16. Dragging me to the public

;P Ha! I took the Mary Sue Litmus test - I got "Can go either way"

My character is not to Mary Sueish!

And heck if you were to impune everyone that can speak two languages and is smart I would be in the stocks right now. Gosh I get good grades and I am learning Spanish, French, Italian, and Japanese, so what?! Going to start a fight idiots who claim I am a Mary sue if i wrote myself as a character??

lol.

Just read the chapter.

Celeste looked at him for a moment with a look of disbelief. She mentally thought about it. "Did I hear you right?"

"May I check out your legs?"

"I've never been asked before..." she said and he laughed.

"I want to be a healer." He said and laughed.

"Oh..." She blushed. "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't, it was a loaded question." He said and she pulled herself back on the bed. He gently touched her knees and calves. "I don't want this to be uncomfortable, but what I have noticed is that Healers who have seen everything, over look the smallest things."

"I just don't understand why they told me about one month or so and I could walk, and its been two."

"Your body doesn't heal fast enough apparently." He pressed down on her knee. "I don't understand this."

"The healers at St. Mungo have told me there is nothing they can do. It will just have to heal the Muggle way." She laughed lightly as he accidently tickled her.

"I wanted to find a way to thank you, for Eran." She looked into his face and thought about Malfoy and the entire battle. "He talked to me about you. What did he call you, Cessy, Chelly?"

"Celly, he had a problem saying Celeste."

"He was happy for the fact you cared about him. Our parents were killed in an attack, and it left us without anyone else. He told me you reminded him of mum."

"How?"

"She loved to ruffle up our hair. It annoyed the hell out of me when I was a kid, but I wouldn't mind it now." His smile almost made her cry again. His head was bent down looking at her ankles when she reached down and tousled his hair. His eyes looked up at her much like Eran's had.

The door flung open and Eran's brother backed up a little. Snape's billowing robe made him look like a nightmare walking. He glared at Eran's brother and her.

"My office, Miss Riddle." Snape said with a cold bite. She stood up slowly. Her legs hit the floor and she pushed herself off the bed making her way to the door the best that she could. She was surprised at the arm that snaked around her waist. Snape lead her to his office before dropping her to a chair.

"I'm under the assumption that Draco has told you of his role in the recent attack."

"I won't marry a Death Eater."

"Even if that Death Eater only did it do you could live?"

"Your a lair like him." She said calmly on the outside when she was screaming it on the inside.

"I was at the meeting were he was forced to take the assignment."

"Then why does he get angry and try to get in bed with me ever so often?"

"Your father wants an heir, male preferably."

"He will never get one." She spit out and Snape laughed.

"The best part of it is, Miss Riddle, the child can be from Draco, Lucius," he chuckled darkly. "me."

"You people are on fairy dust!" she screamed losing her composure.

"You would imagine how elated people were to discover that the daughter of Riddle, the what did you say to Potter that time," he paused opened a paper that left Celeste wide eyed. "A walking unforgivable, is now being sated with the all to good Befuddlement potion.

Celeste ripped the paper from his hands looking it over.

"_**Voldemort's daughter; A Dark Lordess?" **__the title read. _

_In the horrible battle at Hogwarts on Friday Evening left many questions unanswered. A student once thought to be the daughter of Monsieur Pierrick and Adeline Joyle, was actually discovered to be the daughter of He-who-must-not-be-named and the Powerful deceased Brigitte La Fleur. Interesting enough the girl, Celeste Joyle or as she is know going as Celeste Riddle, has inherited some of the powers that the Dark Lord is very well known for._

_Currently Miss Riddle is in St. Mungo's intensive care unit. Word has it that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is fighting for the charges against her to be dropped. He claimed that she fought alongside of the Order of the Phoenix and is not fighting with her father. The girls condition is very well kept with in the hospital walls, but inside sources say that an ancient curse might be to blame for this, the curse as of now to us is unknown. _

_The Ministry is working on a deal with Harry Potter on the bases of not wanting the girl to use her strong Legilimens. Harry Potter stated that she had agreed to fight for them, but she had been apprehensive because of the fact she saw herself as "A walking unforgivable." The Ministry has come to a split decision. Half want her to go to Azkaban, while the other half want to let her go back to school with the premises of her having regular dosages of Befuddlement potion in order to suppress her ability to control others such as an Imperio curse would. _

Her hands shook from the Article. People were reading it nation wide. Things about her that her own family didn't know were in the paper for the world to see.

"Your father is pleased that the word got around, but the fact that you fought against him and brought down Lucius has him in a very... agitated... position."

"Tell him to bring it on."

"Your no match with that potion clouding your brain."

"I've been ready to die for years." She said completely honest getting an odd look from Snape.

"Your mother wouldn't be happy that she wasted her life to save you."

"How?"

"Draco is good at Legilimens. You have nightmares about it every night."

"He tells you everything doesn't he?"

"Not everything."

"But you speak with him?"

"Yes."

"Then you can explain why I am moving back to my room, and I want all ties with him severed immediately." She stood shakily and walked a couple feet before bracing herself on the door handle.

"Your not very intimidating when you can barely walk."

"I'm aware."

"Did they even tell you?"

"About what?"

"The curse." He said and folded his hands up resting his chin on them.

"St. Mungo's hasn't told me anything."

"Then you should be interested to know what the effects are." He tried to drag her back in with his words.

"Not at all." She walked slowly out reaching for anything possible to hold on to.

She entered Slytherin house with the help of two third years. She levitated her trunk and grabbed her crutches to make the trip easier. The fifth year girls weren't surprised when she put her things back at her bed.

Renee looked up tentatively before smiling wickedly. "We knew you'd be back." She said and laughed. "Draco," she emphasized his name lustfully, "was just bursting with...emotion earlier."

"So you slept with him." Celeste asked glaring at the girl.

"We did more than you would ever."

"Go ahead, you can have the murderer." She said leaving Renee looking at Rachel with her mouth agape.

"How dare you!"

"You thought I would get jealous over something like that. I'm being forced to marry the bastard. The less I have of him in the same room with me the better. Shag him senseless, you'll just become another Quidditch Pitch joke." Celeste put her crutches on her trunk before sliding onto her bed.

"What do you know? You cripple! You can't walk from there to the door! Why would he ever want to shag you when he can have a girl that can move."

"_Silencio_." She laid back and closed her eyes as the other girl started to pound on her bed in anger. She couldn't talk which was enough for Celeste. She managed to close her eyes for ten minutes before she felt someone picking her up.

"You have to go to Pomfrey." Draco said and she struggled against him.

"Don't touch me! I can do this myself."

"Stubborn bitch." He dropped her to the stone floor and she cried out. "You can do it yourself, lets see it."

"Why don't you go shag Renee? She seems like a slag enough." His face went paler than usual. He turned to look at the girl.

"You should know when to keep that huge mouth closed." He said making Celeste gag, literally.

"I didn't want to hear that." Celeste pulled her self up and hobbled out with her crutches.

When she came to the door Scrimgeour was standing next to Pomfrey. She seemed happy and was chatting with him. They heard her close the door, turning to look at her.

"Miss Riddle!" Scrimgeour said loudly. Walking over to her as if they were buddies.

* * *

"You stupid little slag!" Draco yelled at the fifth year.

"She's not good enough for you anyway. Her fathers a half blood."

"Her father is the Dark Lord."

"She's a cripple."

"Watch your tongue." He told her before walking out of the room after Celeste. He stopped for a moment when he saw his distant cousin, Millicent Bulstrode, crying in her otherwise empty room. "Don't be a disgrace to our family, Bulstrode."

"Shut it, Malfoy!" She didn't even look up at the leaning figure in the doorway. Draco watched as she looked at an enchanted picture of her and Pansy.

"Disgrace." He said shaking his head and walking out of the common room.

He stopped at the door of the Hospital wing listening to the shouting and screaming from the inside. He heard Celeste's voice and male's voice.

* * *

His smile made her want to puke. He touched her arm and she shrunk away. His eyes lost a little bit of gleam as she backed away.

"Miss Riddle, I simply came to tell you that the ministry is once again requesting your presence."

"Is it important?"

"Would I be here if it wasn't?" he answer was simple enough.

"When?"

"Now."

"I can't!" she said louder than she expected to say.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Am I under arrest?"

"That's to be determined." Her blood ran cold. He was trying to make her out to be a criminal.

"How dare you accuse me!" She screamed loud enough for the world to hear her.

"You must come with me." He took her arm and moved towards the fireplace.

"Madame Pomfrey!" she pleaded looking at the downtrodden woman for help. Her crutches fell to the ground at his pull on her.

"Come off it girl!" Scrimgeour yelled and yanked her viciously closer to the fireplace.

"Stop!"

"Minister, if you lay one more hand on Miss Riddle I will be forced to ask you to leave the school premises." Dumbledore's voice chimed in and Draco stood next to him. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I believe I overrule you, Albus." He threw a hand full of floo powder in, "Malfoy Mansion!" he tossed her in before going himself.

She landed on a heap on the cold hard floor of the front hall. The man impersonating Scrimgeour started to change in front of her. His long blonde hair tumbled down and she wanted to kill him.

"The Dark Lord got a hold of Azkaban, I have gone free." He pointed his wand at her. "Now what was the last thing you said to me, love?


	17. Dragging me to the feet of my father

HAHA! I'm tired. Oh hey its only 9:36...

guess you guys could be waiting for that wedding...its coming...along with other things...

i have three projects due in about two days...I should get to work on those.

Oh and i might be writing a DracoxHermione, Rated R, finfic soon. I got the idea from a challenge, but it is suppose to be a fic After HPHP, for anyone whoe doesn't know. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

Its a vacation fic, humorous, I wrote the first chapter while I was on a cruise. I'll upload it either later on in the year or after "Dragging me in" is done...which depending on how it goes and how motivated you people make me could be a while.

* * *

Her body shook violently at the pain in her legs and rib cage. Lucius stood over her with his wand out. He didn't look happy.

"You said?" he said again more forcibly.

"I want to watch the dementors suck the soul out of your heartless body." She said hate dripping from her mouth. He laughed loudly.

"Your body is already breaking down because of the brilliant curse I cast seven years ago."

"My body is not breaking down."

"Then explain why every really bad injury has lasted much longer than the rest? Why you can't even walk right now." He kicked her in the stomach and she lost all her air. He leaned down and lifted her shirt to show her stomach. Already bruising, a deep purple. He ran his hand over it putting pressure right in the middle of the bruise.

"AHH!" she screamed and he laughed.

"My curse worked well, to bad I don't feel like ever telling you were to get the countercurse." His arrogance annoyed her.

"You have become sloppy, Mr. Malfoy." She smirked. "You kidnapped me and then said the location to both Dumbledore and Pomfrey."

"Precisely why we are leaving." He ripped her off of the ground and she felt as if her body was compacting into a tight container. She hated appariting with a passion. He dumped her onto the mossy ground.

"You didn't even think about that. Your losing your touch with..._old age._" She said and he growled at her.

"I would not speak if I were you right now."

"Why not?" She said that just as a shadow eclipsed the light from behind her. She turned slowly and looked directly into the red eyes of her crouching father. Inches from her face. She screamed and tried to move away as he grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Traitorous little..." he noticed she couldn't put her feet to the ground properly. "I thought they lied when they said you couldn't walk."

"It's because of a curse apparently. One that your _faithful_ servant put on me the night he killed mother." The red eyes darted to Lucius who gave a stone hard face showing no emotion.

"Lucius?" Her father lowered her back to the ground in front of him leaning on his legs. With his eyes constantly on his follower.

"Yes, master."

"Did you?"

"Yes, master." He said and bowed down. A twitch started on the corner of the Dark Lords face.

"Why?" her father looked at her and then pulled out his wand pointing it at the mans head. The twitch now made it to his wand hand.

"It was for you, Lord," he paused. "We wanted to make sure she wouldn't betray you. As your daughter has."

"You killed Brigitte before you ever knew she would harm anyone!" he screamed and Lucius kept his head down. "You have handicapped my daughter!"

"It was a curse to make her pay for betraying you. I cursed her the night the vampire attacked her and Brigitte."

"Just the vampire?"

"No. I also did."

"Who else?"

"Bellatrix, Nott, Goyle, and Lestrange."

"Hmm." Lucius looked up with false hope. "Crucio!"

Lucius screams were loud and unreserved. A complete opposite of his normal nature. Voldemort was leaning forward holding his daughters head to look at the man in front. "This is what happens to those who betray me." Celeste tried to turn away. She kept seeing Draco in Lucius. "Watch! Watch the man who killed your mother writhe in pain! Its empowering, you want the power, Celeste, its in your blood."

She was shaking. Her hand pushed her fathers wand away from Lucius. He collapsed to the ground at her feet. Looking at her with utter hate in his eyes. He twitched, his mouth had a tad of droll rolling down the side.

"You made him crazy." She reached forward and checked his eyes before hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her fully forward. She covered him from any attack. He cowered like a child and her father laughed.

"Your mother was the kind one." He told her and Lucius started to stand.

"I'm sorry my Lord."

"Go, before I kill you."

A huge amount of Death Eaters appeared. Voldemort started to single them out, asking questions and flinging curse after curse. She started to feel the effects of the Befuddlement potion wearing off. The thick clouds began to allow the rain to come through, her tears. She started to move away, crawling, into the dark woods. She ripped her wand from the holder that she kept on her leg.

"The D's...Destination...Hogsmeade, don't want to splinch myself...determination...deliberation.." he took a deep breath. "Destination...Determination...Deliberation!" she felt her navel pull and twist. It seemed forever before she came smashing into a stone floor. She looked around the slum, knowing one thing for sure, this is not Hogsmeade.

"I would have rather splinched myself." She muttered as she pushed weakly from the floor and looked around. Out of no where a man stepped out from a archway.

"You there! What are you doing out here?"

"I had an accident apparating."

"Well come on then." She looked up at the man and shook her head.

"I can't walk." To her surprise the stranger lifted her up and carried her out of the pathway. He sat her down at a creaking shoddily made table. She looked around at the decrepit home. "Thank you." She said and he gave her a nearly toothless grin.

"Your you-know-who's daughter." He asked quietly whispering as if others were in the house.

"No." she lied to him and he looked confused.

"You have to be, your picture was in the papers. See." He showed her another article in the Daily Prophet. She nearly passed out. How come it said an entire day passed? She was kidnapped an hour or so ago. Not last night.

A Picture of her and Draco was on the cover. Taken a week before the attack by Collin Creevy. She was being lifted and twirled around by him. Their faces looked happy, smiling, and friendly. She nearly choked on tears. The enchanted picture showed Draco ease her down and look into her shy eyes as he brushed a long straight strand of dark brown hair and tucked it behind her ear.

_Kidnapped by a Death Eater!_

Celeste Riddle was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts when a impersonator of Minister Scrimgeour pushed her into the fireplace taking her out of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore stated that the male had said "Malfoy Manor." Before leaving via floo. 

_The only lead at the moment is Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. He recently escaped Azkaban after he-who-must-not-be-named over took it a week ago. Draco Malfoy, Celeste Riddle's fiancé has willing taken Veritaserum and given testimony. The seventh year Slytherin has no idea about the whereabouts of his fiancée. _

_Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy are asking for others cooperation to bring her home. Mrs. Malfoy has stated that her son and Miss Riddle are planning to get married in about a month. If anyone sees Lucius Malfoy, or Celeste Riddle contact the Ministry immediately. _

"Where am I?"

"Ireland, Ogsteed."

"Ogsteed?" she mentally cursed. "Hogsmeade was where I was suppose to go."

"Well then, come along." He pulled her to his side and apparated to Hogsmeade. He disappeared as fast as he came and she managed to get into The Three Broomsticks. The room that was once filled with noise went silent at the sight of her.

"Someone owl Dumbledore!" Madame Rosmerta screamed running to the girl. Only a butterbeer, blanket, and minutes later did Dumbledore come nearly running into the Three Broomsticks.

She was shaking with relief. A person came in behind Dumbledore and ran to her. She looked into his tired eyes. He was paler than usual and his hair. His hair was cut. It was sloppily done, but shorter.

"Celeste..." he wrapped his arms around her and his head went between her shoulder and neck. She hated him, but something was telling her not to.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm aware that you were frightened for the welfare of Miss Riddle, but she also needs rest at the moment." Dumbledore said kindly and the blonde stepped away but only enough to allow her to be seen by others. He picked her up and grabbed a broom.

"Mr. Malfoy, you shouldn't be operating..." Draco pushed away from the ground and flew back to the school.

When they landed she looked at him with apprehension. "I didn't know that he was going to take you." He stopped for a moment. "I have been put under _Imperio_ twice since the attack on our school. It wasn't...it wasn't me." Right now she didn't care if he was lying through his perfect teeth. He didn't seem to be. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight as he brought her to her room.

He laid her down and stopped before leaving. "I'm sorry about everything. I haven't been able to think." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Before turning and leaving her in the dark room.

The morning came fast than she could ever expect. She awoke to someone easing her out of bed and wheeling her down the hallways. She was still groggy, her eyes didn't want to open.

"Celeste!" she heard a familiar voice say and opened her eyes quickly.

"Mum?" she said, her aunt wrapped her arms around her.

"You can call me aunty now."

"Your a mother to me." Celeste said her voice hoarse. "Where is péré?"

"I'm right here." Her uncle said literally lifting her out of the chair and crushing her in a bear hug. He begun to turn her around in a circle before he stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you if I did."

"I'm not glass, péré!" she said and he laughed. Dumbledore came from the door way to they're right and stopped.

"I'm glad your family has been here to see you." He smiled to them before turning to Pierre. "May I have a word with you?"

"In a second." Pierre handed her a small wrapped box. "Draco told us you were missing and his father might have been the capture. He's a good man, Celeste. He will take care of you, I know he will." She looked at him wanting to speak more before her aunt started to wheel her towards the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey looked tried and as if she had been crying for hours. When she looked up to she Celeste a huge expression of relief spread across her face. She moved wearily over to her and handed her a bottle.

"I won't take that anymore. It nearly got me killed." She said and the woman looked at her with a pleading expression.

"Dear it's ordered by the ministry."

"So was Dumbledore's resignation in the third year, that didn't keep him out of Hogwarts."

"I'll have to owl the minister."

"Please go ahead."

"But dear, you'll be arrested!"

"For what exactly? Refusing to drug myself up?"

* * *

Next chapter will be fully Draco.

Explaination of several things...and possibly a qiuck surprise.


	18. Dragging me to your views

Draco needs some time to his side of the story. I figured i could do his side during and after the battle. So have fun reading.

My knee hurts...still. I'm going to go elevate and ice..woohoo!! -not really.

new chapter soon...oh and the surprise...its in the making.

* * *

Draco fought the voice in his head telling him what he was ordered to do. He wanted to run and never come back but his legs moved on they're own. His wand raised and pointed at Weasley's back. Green emitted from it and he caught Weasley in a small act of defiance against the horrid curse. He was forced to kill his aunt. He watched her dark eyes look at him in surprise when he did. They froze that way and his heart stopped.

Celeste was there in front of him, broken and battered. He leaned in front of her and started to heal the minor wounds. Her rib cage collapsed, legs were cut up deep, her head hit pretty hard. She managed to find the strength even after seeing Weasley dead to get up and walk in a labored manor down the halls. Draco paled at the sight of Granger and Weasley.

It only got worse for him when he saw Celeste holding the limp body for her first year friend, Eran. She was screaming, tears pouring down her face. His only eyes began to burn seeking release. His tears ran hot down his own cheeks, his hands covered in red, he hated how they could use his body against his will. He picked up Eran and laid the body on a table.

"Calm down...shh." he said as she beat on him. He held her tightly. "I did it for you." He whispered, he knew she didn't hear him, but it was good to get out.

Potter stood there with Hermione much like him and Celeste. Hermione was holding a simple necklace with a thick gold band on it in her hands. Weasley and her had been engaged, and he stole that from the mudblood that he supposedly hated. Another form of his fathers manipulation, to hate those that only give you happiness in your world.

She fainted in his arms, an Auror was fast to get them to St. Mungo's. He fought with the healers while they force him from the room.

"Let's fix up the damage." A healer said handing him a potion and pointing her wand at his various cuts and bruises.

"I need Harry Potter." Draco said and the healer gave him a quick look.

"I'll owl him if you'd like." She looked at him with deep brown eyes, nearly black. He took in her features, she had dark skin, and her thick curly black hair was pulled into a tight short ponytail. Her thick rimmed black glasses hung low on the bridge of her nose as she looked at him from the top of them.

"I have to write a letter, but I will give it to you later on," he stood quickly at the sight of the minister. "I might have to write a lot."

The minister walked into Celeste room as the healers were in a huge commotion. Draco followed behind. The healers tried to ask him and the minister to leave, but the minister pushed them aside. That's when he saw her condition. She was breathing labouredly, she seemed to be on the edge of consciousness.

"Celeste Riddle, you are being arrested under suspicion of being a Death Eater." The minister looked proud of himself. She turned her head and looked from him to Draco before reaching to her other arm and trying to pull the sleeve. Draco walked forward and did it for her showing her naked arm free of any mark. It was after that she lost consciousness.

"Leave her alone!" Draco yelled and the minister yanked up his sleeve. Draco stood there proud, nothing marring his skin.

"We got your father earlier, I can't wait till we get the rest of you despicable Malfoy's."

"Keep my father. Stay away from my mum and Celeste." Draco said and took Celeste's hand and the minister turned his nose up to him.

"I know what she has been doing and trust me, it will happen no longer." The minister said and looked at her with hard eyes. "The girl has a mind like her father."

"Don't you dare prejudice against her!"

"Why not, Mr. Malfoy? Do you really think this girl has a possibility of being good? She has powers that are nearly uncontrollable, we have to rid the world of the magic that can not be controlled and careful."

"Your suggesting..."

"That we let her die." He said flatly and turned. Draco nearly killed him.

_Potter, _

_I know you don't like me, but Celeste is in danger. The minister wants to arrest her or leave her to die. They will listen to you. She needs your help._

_Malfoy_

* * *

Harry showed the letter to Hermione before racing up the stairs to Dumbledore. Once he had permission he was at the ministry's doors. A tall redhead walked over surprised to see him.

"Mr. Weasley, I need to see the Minister of Magic."

"Harry, why on earth would you need to do that."

"I have my reasons, I can't really explain it right now."

"Come." Harry followed Mr. Weasley who was walking briskly in front of him.

The minister was about to leave his office when Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it all the man. Scrimgeour backed into his office and Harry slowly lowered his wand.

"Don't even think about putting Celeste Riddle in Azkaban or worse. She fought on our side!" Harry's fce was red in anger. The minister looked frightened.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure you have been deceived, the girl..."

"You don't even know her! You assume she is evil because of her father! You don't know what she is like, how kind she can be!"

"If it is my understanding, Mr. Potter, she is one of the most skilled Legilimens of her time. She has been exploting others."

"She knew you would saw that, she knew that you idiots would persecute her for it."

"Perhaps a deal?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"She won't be able to walk for a while, she severed a certain nerve in her spine and we can only heal it to an extent with magic. Her body won't fully respond, so the rest will have to be muggle like healing." A healer told him and he stayed close to her.

Auror's guarded the room for weeks before she woke up and they allowed them both to go back to Hogwarts, they were still being checked on, nearly every move watched.

He wanted to do something drastic when Celeste tried to walk in front of him. She fell after two steps and smiled.

"I think I can do more if I continue to try." She said, her optimistic attitude was a farce. Draco saw through the fake smiles that she made, her eyes betrayed her.

He received his first letter from his father. Voldemort took over Azkaban and his father was released. He wanted to meet up with Draco.

The night was approaching as Draco ran out to the Forbidden forest. Without seeing his father for more than a second he was force under another _imperio. _

"Do as I say boy! Or you and she will die. The Dark Lord needs an heir, you will be in charge of that. Tell her what I have told you while you grew up." Lucius ordered his son.

Draco tried to do what was needed, but he managed to fight the curse enough to get her away from him. He pushed her because he knew if he didn't he would have done what he knew was wrong.

Snape was quick to come, holding Draco down until he could get the effects of imperio down. "I'll go talk to her. Warn her." Snape stopped at the door. "Move her things in a different room, and try to find someone to... to get you frustration out with."

"I can't."

"Draco, you really should, _imperio_ is stronger when the person needs what they are being told to do."

"I don't need anything."

"I have to go." Snape said and the door snapped shut.

Draco punched the cold stone wall. He felt nothing but hate for himself. How easily he could have imperio take him over when Celeste could stand tall through the curse. He wanted to scream. He cared for her, more than anyone before. He loved her.


	19. Dragging me to court

So...maybe there is a surprise. Something you all wouldn't expect at least.

But I assure you... next time I plan a surprise it will be ten times bigger. Oh and another thing...I won't tell you when its coming!

Read now! lol.

no seriously...

read it!

* * *

Celeste waited until two reluctant Auror's came to remove her from Hogwarts. Scrimgeour was glaring daggers at her for what seemed like hours. When she was wheeled into the ministry doors people stopped and watched. Some seemed happy, others looked mad at the minister, perhaps they knew of the prejudice he had about her.

The minister along with other wizards and witches sat in a large room. It looked to be a giant court room, Celeste sat in the middle. The chair creaked as she shifted slightly on the hard wood. Scrimgeour looked down at her and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"You have been ordered by the ministry to take the potion about four times a day. You refused to take this potion on what reasons?" A man on the panel asked her. He was skinney and tall. His nose was long and pointed. His beady eyes gazed down at her waiting for a reply.

"When someone doesn't have access to a wand and the safest way out of a situation is to use ones natural powers, is it right to hinder them?" she quipped and the man look at her for a second, blinking.

"Your power is a danger to society." Scrimgeour interjected.

"Interesting how you say that, when I was ten you praised me for surviving an attack full of Death Eaters and a vampire. I used my power to live, and now you want to me forget it and risk death? I have never hurt anyone who hasn't deserved it." She said and a fat woman on the panel raised an eyebrow.

"Deserved it?" A man said and looked at her questioningly. They hated her, she represented the evil that they were fighting. She knew this, she hated this.

"Trust me, I have been attacked and abused," she turned for a second to look at Draco furtively. "And I refused to hurt the said people."

"It is my understanding however that you had forced the vampire to decapitate himself." She said and smirked evilly. Celeste immediately remembered the woman as Umbridge, the pompous wank that she is.

"It was the only way I could think of for him to die, when I was ten." Celeste answered back and pushed the memory out or her thoughts.

"So, even as a child you could do that. What goes to say you haven't further developed your power? You've proven that your power is murderous."

"Than you agree with the Death Eaters that considered me a threat six years ago. You are no better than them if you think locking me in Azkaban or giving me the kiss is helping anyone. It would only enrage people." She spoke back boldly. The audience in the court was going back and forth on the argument, listening to points that made them chatter incessantly.

"Your days were numbered that night." Someone from the panel said and they were obviously on Scrimgeour's side.

"My mother sacrificed her life to let me live, and you want to spit on the gift she gave by forcing me to comply with you and possibly die because of this?"

"You said your self that you aren't stable to be around people."

"I'm only dangerous in ignorant peoples eyes! What are you going to force Nymphadora Tonks to never change again because she can assume others identities?! Are you going to tell Harry Potter that he can't use Parselmouth?! How about we take out Mad-eye Moody's eye because that detects Dark Magic!"

The room went silent. People could drop a pin and it would echo through out the chamber. The Minister of Magic looked lost for words. Then someone's voice chimed out.

"She's got a point, Scrimgeour." Celeste turned in the chair to see a tall Bright green haired woman standing in her defense. Nymphadora Tonks, the woman that she had bumped into once in the hallway. She was kind and Celeste knew immediately she was a metamorphmagus.

"Aye, I don't see any evil in the girl." Mad-Eye said and Dumbledore looked at her oddly as if it was a very rare occurrence for him to stick up for anyone.

"She is a threat to the wizarding world. We need to stop her before she abuses her power." Scrimgeour glared at the people that had stood in her defense. Celeste pushed herself up and grabbed a crutch so she wouldn't fall. She walked right up to him and stopped.

"Are you seriously scared of a cripple teenage girl?" she said and he averted his eyes.

"Nymphadora, see to it that she takes her potion before going back to Hogwarts." Scrimgeour said and look down at her happily, she looked up at him in disgust.

"Minister, I must protest." Dumbledore was next to Celeste and had a thin hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Dumbledore." Scrimgeour gestured his hand rudely towards her headmaster.

"She saved many by holding Lucius back, and was unable to keep from getting kidnapped just a day ago by the man because she couldn't use her power. To take it away by constantly confusing her mind should be a crime. It would be endangerment to make her take the potion when their are people out there with a bounty on her."

"A bounty?" Celeste said and Dumbledore squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"A person owled me warning me that Miss Riddle is in considerable danger. Lord Voldemort is uprising," the entire court winced at the name, sans Dumbledore, Snape, and Celeste. "People who have lost their love ones want revenge, she has become a center of they're plans."

Draco's heart was vice gripped. If only he hadn't said anything...

_He slammed his door after a long conversation with his father on duties and rights. Basically he had a endless duties and zero rights. Summer break was never fun, life at the Manor was hell. _

_Draco lifted up a book photo album Pansy had made for him before he left. Flipping through it he would see him and Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini. When the people in the frames would walk away and disappear he caught a glimpse of the girl that never spoke. She was doing a pirouette in her room, the door was open and at just the right angle to see what she was doing. _

_He looked through a couple others, she was everywhere it seemed. Something about her was ghostly, but she was indeed alive. He saw one picture of Pansy and Millicent in their dorm room. She was sitting in the window seat, the moonlight etching out her body and that's when he had it. He wanted this girl. _

_A few days later he became aware of how to get this silent girl. A dinner, one of his most dreaded ones usually. Lucius invited the Dark Lord to dinner. He does it almost twice a month. In constant service of his Lord. _

"_Draco, is Pansy still in your liking?"_

"_Actually I have had my sights on a more, interesting witch. Pureblood of course, Slytherin, Celeste Joyle I believe."_

"_Joyle? The French ambassadors daughter?"_

"_From what I know." Draco said and Lucius nodded. _

"_Good family, it would be good to have those ties."_

"_Celeste Joyle, I have heard that name before, something involving a vampire." The Dark Lord said and his eyes grew darker. _

"_You will have her hand in marriage. I believe she will be a powerful witch when she matures."_

_Draco's smile would leave that night. He had always gotten what he wanted, she was just added to the list._

_Draco sat by his photo album and looked at the pictures. Suddenly all the pictures seemed to show her to him. Something was telling him something was different about her. Something drew him to her like a child to a flame, he knew he shouldn't reach out and touch it. The child knows it will hurt him but he wants to know the feeling, experience it. _

_Draco realized then that he couldn't ever find what he needed from Pansy, possibly not even the girl in the pictures. Draco wanted to experience love. His parents never showed any affection in their marriage, they seemed to hate each other. He didn't want that. _

_Secrets that he didn't even let the Dark Lord see. He didn't hate muggle borns, the Dark Lord is a hypocrite, Draco secretly wanted a small home and a large family like the Weasley's. He could never have it. _

...If he hadn't brought her out to the open she would be safe. Would be away from Voldemort, his father, him. She wouldn't be in front of Scrimgeour, wouldn't be unable to walk, would be able to dance.

Scrimgeour was on his feet yelling now. Screaming for order in the court. Finally the jury and panel left to make the decision a huge amount of conversation was flooding the room with noise. She sat back down and waited, for hours it seemed before the panel re-filed in and took their seats. A man walked down with a roll of parchment.

Celeste held her breath, actually it was as if the entire room had. Tension in the air built up to the point that you could cut it. Draco's hand slipped into Celeste's as she kept her eyes on the fat balding wizard in front of her.

"Celeste Riddle, we the ministry of magic finds you..."

"STOP!" A cloaked figure sauntered into the room, surrounded by an army of other cloaked people.

"...innocent." the surprised man said and his gulp could be audibly heard.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore said and the Auror's got ready to attack.

"My daughter." He said and the ministry seemed silent. Everything was at a standstill.

"You can't have her! I let you take Brigitte, but you can't have her!" Celeste's aunt screamed. Adeline stood in front of her. Wand out, ready.

"Give me my daughter!" he screamed and approached. That's when the first curses went off. People were screaming, Aurors and Death Eaters were locked in a huge battle. She couldn't move her chair. A curse flew towards Adeline and she shoved her to the side take the _crucio_.

She felt herself get lifted. She heard people shouting, yelling, screaming, crying, begging. The person held her tightly, but not trying to hurt her in any way. She realized she couldn't see at all. Then the room was gone, the ministry gone also. Someone gently put her down, she tried to force her eyes to stay open, she couldn't see who it was, her eyes fully closed.

* * *

**Black-glass-rose -** congrats on guessing the right fairy tale. I love Pans Labryinth! One of my favorite movies, ever. Regardless of whether or not it is in Spanish.


	20. Dragging me to your revenge

Sorry for making you all wait four days. I had a lot of school work. Then a company luau and work the next morning. I just have been extremely busy... and im burnt as all heck.

I love my job though. We got to do a spinal yesterday. How many sixteen year olds can say they enjoy doing spinals and getting someone out of the water in a fast yet safe fashion? I guess i'm one of a kind. ; P... So anyway...

I get to go to a midnight party for Harry Potter 7! Wicked excited...but wait till the others see me. Im not exactly preppy...but Im close to it with an artistic vibe. I look different from the other HP fans which my friends can vouch me on. Ask Elaco.. he's one of my best friends. lol.

Just ignore my rammbling...

* * *

She slowly awoke from the enchanted sleep she was put in. Her eyes were burning and dry. They felt as if someone doused then in salt water. She felt around to find she was on a very fluffy soft bed. She tried to sit up when a voice stilled her. She tried again to see but it was painful.

"We got away in time." A familiar voice said and Celeste relaxed.

"Did anyone...?"

"No. As soon as I apparated your father disappeared."

"Where are we?" she said and rubbed her eyes a little more. Tears helped her adjust and see, albeit blurry.

"Godrics Hollow."

"Why?" she looked at the bespeckled boy across from her. His face looked haunted. The room they were in was large and comfortable.

"We should be a Hogwarts."

"Can't Dumbledore's worried that Voldemort will attack looking for you. He told me to take you and hide."

"But what about the others?" she said thinking about the first attack and the people she had lost.

"Safe."

"How can they be safe when we both know about the past attack?"

"The Aurors are stationed all over the castle. Not to mention your father knows your not there."

She took a dead breath and pulled her knees up to her chest. She stared at the pants on her for a moment before registering the fact she was wearing a completely different outfit. She gaped at him for a moment and then grew red in embarrassment. He had changed her clothes.

"I accidently apparated into the pond. It wasn't here the last time I came. You were shivering so I gave you my clothes." She looked at him for a second and he laughed. "I have extras here, I come during the summer after spending a week with the Dursley's, before I go to Ron's..." he paused and "the Weasley's."

"Why didn't you just use a drought charm?" she looked at him curiously.

"I...I um didn't think about that." He sweared at himself inwardly. "I don't think as quickly without Hermione I guess."

She wished he had. Oh that means Harry saw her in nothing but her knickers. Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment. He noticed and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I did my best not to look." He lied and walked across the room. He pulled a thick blanket out of a closet. He wrapped it around her and smiled.

"The other blanket seems thin." He said and she nodded. He climbed up next to her. "We might be here for a while."

She nodded and laid back turning to her side. The window outside showed the sun rising, but the scene wasn't remotely beautiful as the dark clouds and pouring rain tried feebly to cover it. She felt like a broom had hit her...again. Glancing around the room she came to a conclusion.

"I need some firewhiskey," Harry's surprised look told all. "and my drinking buddy."

"Who?"

"Draco." She said flatly and Harry nodded. He left the room and came back with the firewhiskey. She visibly sighed. "Drinking is never the same." She muttered and drank nearly half the bottle before handing it to him.

"Ah, I don't..."

"You are going to tonight." She said simply before teetering and falling backwards onto pillows. She watched him take a huge swig before a look of utter distaste ran across his face.

"How do you drink this stuff?" he asked receiving a telltale look. "If I were you I probably would too."

"We are very similar actually. Think about it, your parents died for you, my mother died for me, and my dad...yeah. We're basically social outcasts, no one likes us because we are different," she paused "special. Ties to the Dark Lord, endanger everyone around us, we walking time bombs. If I get this out with firewhiskey its better than a 'Avada Kedavra' spree."

He nodded and finished it off. They laughed together for a moment. It seemed so funny to them that the two people that the Dark Lord wants are in the same room, pissed, incapacitated, and damn stupid. Harry put his hand in hers. She stopped laughing when that happened. His green eyes were looking straight into hers.

"Harry, I'm engaged.."

"To that arse, Draco." He said and kissed her neck.

"Harry. I don't want to hurt him."

"You hurt me. I liked you, Cho was a fling, Ginny and me would never work, I met you and I found someone that understands." He slid his glasses back up his nose.

"Your pissed Harry." She slid her hand away from his and he gave an upset look.

"I couldn't help but like you from the moment I met you, your down to earth. Not a giggling foolish girl. You are perfect for me. You even said so yourself, we are two of a kind."

"I can't feel that way anymore. I fell for someone. I was forced to at first, but I realize now I can't get a full nights sleep without him."

He turned away. Celeste felt horrible but there was nothing else she could do. She finally faced up to her feelings, why couldn't he accept them as she did. Harry wanted to slam something into a wall. He thought he had a chance before. When she told them that he and Draco were engaged, but he lost her completely. He wanted to at least have a chance. Then again, did she have one?

He slammed the door behind him and walked into the room that her father tried to kill him in. It was silent, and dead sad atmosphere that he himself could remember screaming and the cries of a baby, his cries. He hated her father. He wanted payback.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth for hours on the headmasters carpeted floor. He was upset, and anxious. Dumbledore watched him attentively waiting for the owl to retrieve a message from Potter. Draco glared at the phoenix that continued to fly above his head and sometimes perch on his shoulder in a mocking way. He swatted at the bird that seemed to laugh as it flew back to its area next to Dumbledore.

"Be patient for the answers." Dumbledore said and Draco glared.

"As far as I have heard. Harry has stripped my fiancée, laid her in and bed, and is bringing her firewhiskey." Draco said at the top of his voice. Dumbledore smiled slightly. He had been told about the incident between Celeste and Draco when she had come back with a bruise and said 'Draco was flying backwards.'

"Harry is a gentlemen there is nothing to worry about in his part." He said with good natured assurance in his voice.

"I wouldn't trust the blood traitor with a sickle." Draco looked like he would spit on the ground. He crossed his arms for a second and gave a dirty look at professor Dumbledore.

"Now, Mister Malfoy, I thought we left the talk of blood traitor this and that."

"Stupid old git." Draco muttered and continued to walk back and forth. The paintings of the old headmasters were gibbering like mad and jeering at him. He felt like screaming at them, but it would do no good for him to be going barmy while worrying about her. "Stupid Potter is with her..."

Dumbledore smiled at the concern Draco had. He was painting an entirely different view of himself to him. He had never seen the boy outwardly care about anything other than himself. Heck he was wearing down a path in the rug. It was quite a sight to behold. He watched as Draco ran at the bird that peck at him before dropping a message in Dumbledore's hand.

_Dumbledore, _

_I don't want to explain why. I just can't let this go. The bounty on her head is nothing compared to the revenge I could get, and the damage against Voldemort we could do. I know how to break Voldemort, but it will take something else to break. We can plan an attack on Voldemort then. Trust me it might be the only way to beat him. You can hate me after the war is over if it comes to that, but yes, I'm taking the easy way to end this. I found his weakness. _

_- Harry_

Before Dumbledore could think fully the note was ripped from his hands. Draco read it and his face contorted in anger.

"Where are they?" he said looking up in disbelief and horror. He should have never let Potter take her. He should have been the one to get her out of the ministry.

"I left it up to Harry to be the only one to know there location. He didn't even tell me."

"Where would he go?!" Draco yelled looking back at the note. How long did this take to get here? What is he planning? Celeste...


	21. Dragging me to break

**Warning, this is definitely an R rated chapter. If you are uncomfortable with heavy violence and suggested non-con, don't read. **

So. Seeing I made you all wait for four days I figured I could write this one in one day for you guys.

Leave me some reviews... and if you need any explanations of any chapter just send my the chapter # and your question and I will explain it to you.

And hey drop me some reviews I love hearing from everyone.

The house went dead silent for a few minutes. Celeste shook and toppled over as she tried to stand breaking the silence with a short crash. She caught her fall and pulled herself up with a stand up bureau. Working on it she managed to walk to the door. She still heard nothing, she opened it and screamed. His green sees bore down on hers so much it felt like they were burning her.

"Harry, I know your mad, but..." he pulled her hand from the knob causing her to lose balance.

"I thought about it. Voldemort," he paused then twisted her wrist "you." She winced in pain and he laughed. "Don't even try to get in there. You to drank to do much." Her eyes widened as hi took off his glasses and threw them to the side.

"Harry?"

"It's such an easy thing however, I don't even need to ask Hermione for help on this one."

She tried to pull her wrist away but his grip grew tighter. His face seemed impassive, so unlike Harry. She thought for a moment it could polyjuice potion.

"Where did we meet... the first time?" she said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hospital wing, where I felt I could talk to a girl for the first time." He touched her hair and then pulled it hard. "Sorry love, I have to send you back in horrid condition."

"Please let go." She screamed as her wrist broke. She fell to the ground clutching at the already swelling painful body part. He heaved her off of the floor and tossed her. She hit the bed post hard with her back before slouching unto the bed.

Harry paused for a second. Thinking about just leaving it at that. She sat up slowly and begun looking for her wand. Apparently she still had spirit enough to fight back. He inwardly groaned, hating himself at the moment. 'Visualize Voldemort...Voldemort...Voldemort'

He walked up to her and she started to pat the pockets on the pants hurriedly. "I took it off when I stripped you of your wet clothes."

"Give it back, Harry. I need to fix my wrist." The pain on her face was devastating.

He pulled her forward and dug his fingers into her small shoulders. She tried to kick him with her weak legs but it did nothing compared to the quidditch, Voldemort, and tasks he has had over the years. Her leaned his face in close to her ear. "Give up. Just crawl in a corner and cry." He pleaded.

She stared at the wall opposite of them. Wanting to just collapse in agony, but his hands kept her up. His breath on her neck kept her here, very much conscious, very much afraid. He grabbed her upper arm and pushed her. She cried out to no one. No one would hear her where they were.

She smacked him hard across the face and he yanked her other wrist up to twist it. She kneed him hard in the stomach and he lost his breath for a moment. His punches and smacks were weakening but she still fought back.

He could no longer see Voldemort. Her saw her, bloody and hurt. Her lip was bleeding from the harsh feverish kiss he had forced on her. He bit her lip hard after she tried to bite back at him. He didn't want her to be fighting back, what doesn't see realize? He slapped her hard across the face and she glared back at him.

"I'll kill you when I get the chance." She said punching at him. He nodded hiding the look of dread on his face from her.

"Trust me after the war is done, I'll let you." He said wondering if she knew he meant it. He couldn't stand himself for this.

She managed to hit him square in the face with her good hand. He growled back and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as he tried to kiss her again. She tried to think of a better place. A safe place, as his hands held both of hers tightly. Her wrist throbbing from the pressure.

She was pretty sure that he had successfully broken several of her toes and possibly her left ankle. The pain was intense. Not as bad as a crucio, but when he began to hurt her more it got worse. She tried to hold back the tears, the pain.

Harry moved away from her. She laid down motionless. Her head turned to the door, eyes blank. She was shaking and finally let the silent tears roll down her red cheeks. Harry couldn't look at them, she looked like Cedric after the Avada Kedavra. Her face was pallid, sickly.

She couldn't move. Her entire body burned, muscles ached. She didn't try to move, didn't make a sound. She would rather be dead than hear him talk again.

* * *

The news hadn't travelled around Hogwarts. Draco and Dumbledore had every Auror looking. Draco had been appirating from here to there looking with no luck.

"Do you have any idea where?" an Auror asked Hermione who looked at them shaking her head.

"You already checked 12 Grimmuald Place, the Dursley's," she thought about it. "Godrics Hollow?"

"Godrics Hollow?" the Auror thought about it "his parents home?"

"Yes, he went there this summer, and while he was looking for horicruxs."

The Auror nearly ran out of the castle. Draco who had been listening stumbled down the steps as he ran to Hogsmeade. He continued to think about the place he needed to go.

"Grodrics Hollow." He said out loud and focused on it. With a loud pop he found himself in front of the infamous Potter home, where Harry survived the Avada Kedavra. The Auror looked at him in surprise.

Draco pushed him and ran into the house. Storming the first floor at first before above him he could hear faint steps. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs. One room had a slightly open door. He pointed his wand and opened it slowly. Harry stood there, shirt torn open and he was working on putting his belt on. Celeste was laying there, crying, beaten and hurting.

"You bastard!" Draco pointing his wand at Harry. Anger was telling him to kill the bastard slowly.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew out of his hand. The Auror pointed his wand at Harry. "Harry Potter, you are coming with me."

Draco ran to her careful about touching her just in case. He picked her up and she remained impassive. She was shaking in his arms and he tried to stay strong for her.

"Go to St. Mungo's with her. Tell them to keep it out of the papers." Draco left apparating seemed easier when he had someone he needed to help. They weren't there for more than ten seconds before a Healer rushed her into a room.

About a half an hour later someone approached him. "What happened to girl you were carrying?" an old woman asked looking at him with dark black eyes.

"She is getting help."

"She must feel lonely in there without someone she knows to hold on to." She woman sat next to him and pushed her long white hair back. "I know when I first came here I was scared, and crying, mother told me it was for the best."

Draco nodded. "It is safe here."

"Yes, my Grindlewald is at his peak of terror right now." Draco blinked and nodded. The woman was lost in the past apparently. He didn't know whether to tell her he was killed in 1945 or let her continue in her peaceful little world.

"Mister Malfoy?" a healer approached and looked at him with a sad expression.

"She isn't?"

"Gosh no, but she sustained some horrifying injuries. She won't be able to do much of anything for a while. We healed her wrist, ankle, and some of her broken toes and fingers." He stopped and looked at the elderly woman sitting down humming and smiling to herself. "There was also some other damage done, it might effect her mentally more than physically."

"Can I see her?"

"She is still in a considerable amount of pain. We gave her some pain potions to help ease the pain." The doctor stepped towards the room and opened the door for Draco.

She focused on a tree just outside the window. It was sunny and glimmering. It was obvious this was a enchantment because when they were outside it was pouring. She wanted the throw something at the fake happy world.

"Celeste?" a hand took hers. She couldn't look back, couldn't speak to him when she felt she betrayed him and herself. His other hand played with her hair as she continued to stare out the window. Tears weld up in his eyes threatening to drown her. "Please talk to me."

"Draco, why?" she looked at her wrists, bruised and scratched. Her arms where covered in dark bruises along with her stomach, and legs.

"I don't know what he was thinking." He sat down on the edge of her bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and drenched him in tears. He rocked her back and forth. Kissing her cheek softly while trying to calm her down.

Dumbledore walked in quietly. He took in the sight in front of him and frowned. "I'm sorry." He said and they both looked up. "The final war has begun."


	22. Dragging me, I want to get married

This was a very long awaited scene. I know that their engaged...still.

So I wrote it and it might be a little shoddy but the ending is done to amazing detail..

More to come later in the week.

* * *

The Death Eaters were on there way to Hogwarts. They were coming and the war would kill more. She hadn't been in the hospital for two days before forcing Draco to bring her back to school. The kids looked frightened to her. She had already broken down six times at the sight of Harry walking around in school. The ministry let him off for the beating her had given her. Draco had to be watched around him, because he would surely kill the boy.

Voldemort was on a killing spree. News of the attack had traveled across the globe and back. His daughter had been promised to the young Malfoy and his worst enemy, Harry Potter took away so much from her. It had the opposite effect than Harry hoped for.

He heard soft clunking behind him. A small voice asking him to stop. He didn't want to turn at first, he couldn't look at her. "Harry, don't ignore me." She said and he turned.

"What?" she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Forcing them back, trying to look strong.

"I want the students to be safe."

"And what do you plan to do?" he gave her a harsh tone and tears did stream down her face.

"The Chamber of Secrets. We can keep them there, with one parselmouth." She told him and he glared.

"Yes, you can continue to hide, Celeste."

"I was going to ask that you hide in there with them." She wiped her tears away and he walked closer.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he put his hands on her arms and she flinched trying to move her and her crutches away. "I hurt you and you want to protect me."

"I saw the letter, I know your motive." She pulled from him and started away. "Your should stay in the chamber with them Harry. Your an innocent playing evil, it doesn't suit you." She walked out and he watched for a few minutes.

"Where were you?" Draco asked as she entered the common room.

"Library."

"You know I don't want you out there with Potter walking about." He wrapped his arms around her and dropped her crutches against the couch and pulled her on with him. She lay between his legs with her head on his chest. He held onto her, running his hand along her hair while she fell asleep on him. It had been weeks since she was able to get some form of restful sleep. Draco had seen her nightmares, he has seen the attack and hates Potter more than he ever did before.

"Accio blanket." A blanket flew out to him and he draped over them. Closing his eyes to rest too.

* * *

Harry had been ignored by Hermione for weeks. She told him she wanted nothing to do with him after what happened. He was lost without her. He walked to the library and sat across from her.

"Hermione, I was just talking to Celeste..." she looked angrily over her book.

"Stay away from her Harry." She nearly growled at him. "You've hurt her enough don't you think?"

"She came up to me," he stopped and waited till she put down the book "she wants me and the others to hide in the Chamber of Secrets during the attack. She said it needs one parselmouth with them down there and she wants me to be with them."

"Odd considering you beat her and..."

"Hermione! Please, I know." He ran his hands through his dark hair and looked at her. "I need to finish him off, Hermione, he is upset and breaking down right now. He is coming and we need to be ready."

"Nobody wants to even talk to you, Harry. The teachers can't look you in the face, and I'm sure Snape wanted to kill you this morning during potions."

"I know."

* * *

Dumbledore gestured for McGonnagall and Snape to sit down. He held out lemon snaps to them and McGonnagall decided to try on and be brave. Dumbledore laughed lightly at her reaction and Snape shriveled his long crooked nose at the display.

"We need them to fight together not divided." Dumbledore said after sitting back down.

"I just can't believe that Mister Potter would do what he did." McGonnagall shook her head and sipped on a cup of tea.

"He should have been expelled and sent to Azkaban, assaulting Draco Malfoy's fiancée." Snape said crossing his arms. "But no, the Golden boy who lived can escape all punishment."

"Without him this war won't end, Severus."

"Damn shitty way of getting the upper hand."

Dumbledore felt responsible. He should have let Draco take her to a safe place, she was comfortable and use to being with him. He was well aware they shared a bed in Draco's room. Now he was aware that they had been completely innocent during the months staying in the same room. He felt like she had suffered because of his own bad decision.

"She seems to be trying. Her physical progress is extremely slow due to that curse. Walking is almost impossible for her, writing is harder with her wrist. She's wearing about four braces at the moment."

Dumbledore sat there for a second. What can he do? Jeopardize one students stability to save another? Or save them both but ruin them together?

* * *

Draco smiled when she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him and smile. She sad that she got all comfortable and had to move. She listened to his heartbeat for a second before sitting up. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Draco, lets get married now. I don't want a huge wedding. I want to be married to you before I die." She kissed him on the lips and he nodded. Picking her up and putting her on his back.

They walked up to Dumbledore's office and she said the password. The Gargoyle leaped out of their way and they walked up the stairs. Draco knocked on the heavy door and a voice asked them to enter.

"Dumbledore, please marry us." Draco said hurried yet politely. He noticed Snape and McGonnagall sitting and straightened up helping Celeste into an empty chair. He stood behind her and waited.

"Marry you?"

"You have the official power to. We are almost of age, but the war is coming and we would rather be together as husband and wife." Celeste said and the others seemed to take different expressions. McGonnagall got tears in her eyes, Snape looked as happy as possible... for him, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with joy.

"Come." He said and Draco lifted Celeste up. "Celeste you go get in your best clothes, Draco you too, Severus can you find Colin Creevey?"

"Of course."

"McGonnagall, I trust you can help Celeste. Meet us in the Great hall in forty minutes."

When they entered the Slytherin Common room McGonnagall looked around curious. It was obvious she had never seen the house of snakes before. Draco grabbed her crutches and handed them to her helping her out of the chair he dropped her in. Her grabbed his dress robes and went to the bathroom while McGonnagall and Celeste pulled the dark green dress out of Celeste's trunk.

"I'll change it to a white, with subtle silver accents." While her professor did that she charmed her hair into long spiral curls. Sweeping them up into a large ornate silver comb. She slipped into the dress and put on some soft silver colored flats.

"Oh! You will devastate him."

"I look bad?!"

"Beautiful."

She slipped her crutches under her arms and exited the common room. McGonnagall hid her from view until Severus came back with Creevey and the was told to keep Draco until it was time. The walked outside to a large blossoming tree. The blossoms were a stark white and beautiful as they fell around them. Colin Creevey, who had become an exquisite photographer was taking pictures of her by the lake and the tree.

Students started to walk out forming rows and sitting on the grass. Eran's brother walked up and smiled. "You look amazing. My brother would have loved to be here."

"He is, if you haven't noticed theirs been a little troublemaker in the halls lately." She had smiled at his surprised face. The ghosts appeared, The Bloody Barren, Nearly Headless Nick, the fat Friar, the grey lady, and even a smiling little ghost with freckles. "See." She pointed at the boy who floated over.

"Thank you for trying to help me Celly."

"I love you little brat." She said and he smiled wider before following his brother.

Her eyes caught messy black hair and she turned to see Harry standing close to her. "I'm sorry." He said before walking away quickly not wanting to be hexed by people.

Dumbledore raised a hand for silence and the students went quiet. Celeste stood and waited while Dumbledore pulled her into a hug. "You heal fast in your own way Celeste, you are always welcome here at Hogwarts."

"Your like a dad to me." She said back and they withdrew before Draco started to walk out of the castle and to her.

When Draco got to her side a ring of people surrounded them. Severus Snape held up a bowl of water and dumped it in front of them. Another teacher blew some wind, followed by offerings of fire and earth. Dumbledore blessed some pumpkin juice, because he would have the ministry hot on his tail if he gave them wine.

"This is your last chance to leave the circle. Make your decision." They simply took each others hands tighter. "Well then your vows."

"Celeste, I know that I have been unable to protect you in the past. This will change to the point I will die for you if it comes to that. I don't want to think of a moment without you by my side. I want to have a small cozy house, with tons of little kids running around. I will be by your side as long as the gods allow."

He reached over to brush two tears off her face. She smiled and looked into his gray eyes. "Draco, You at first were a curse in my eyes. Over time some curses are found to have only good in them. I want you to stand by me, walk with me, and when I can again dance with me. I have learned to love you since the night we got bloody pissed in your windowsill. I can't sleep or think without you. I will be a loving wife, and a mother to our future children."

McGonnagall lost it and was sobbing into Madame Pomfrey's robes when Celeste finished. Looking around some students were too. Draco's eyes refused to lose Celeste's.

Dumbledore held out ribbons to the teachers in the circle. One by one they tied Celeste's and Draco's wrists together. Offering them long life, good health, a happy future, many children, great fortune.

A broom settled down and Draco picked Celeste up hopping over it. They now entered the sanction of marriage. The circle broke and Celeste and Draco were swamped with good wishes. Celeste for once was crying from joy rather than sadness and pain. She had found the one she wanted to be with.

The walked back into the school and Dumbledore announced a feast. They dug in and everyone seemed to be in a cheery mood. They were laughing and some singing. Presents were being handed to the newly weds like crazy. It all seemed to be going great.

Celeste kissed Draco and the camera went off. "One for the papers I gather." Colin said in a mature tone. He snapped another one just as an explosion rang out in the castle. Faces went grave. Celeste's eyes met Harry's.


	23. Dragging me out of bed

Elaco, Larry, Lorenzo, whatever you want me to call you - I TOLD YOU IT WORKED BETTER TO HAVE A WICCAN WEDDING FOR A WIZARD AND WITCH - MY STORY MY RULES!! oh, and seriously, learn how to spell, its atrocious really. See you in Spanish tomorrow... and I will beta your things, but please don't make it to hard for me, I hate finding your mistakes.

Tiffany- Good luck with the little demons in the future.

Everyone else- Tell me what you think.

**I have my mind set, but I just want to know what your personal opinions are...**

**Kill off Celeste and/or Draco?**

**or**

**They both live?**

**Review and tell me what you think. How much do you like this story so far, and do you hate, love, of like the characters**?

* * *

"We heard there was a wedding!" Fred and George Weasley walked in and the tension in the room virtually evaporated. People laughed and Dumbledore stood to greet them. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." He gestured his hand towards the couple and Celeste smiled. Fred and George came over and sat at the Slytherin table.

"Married this boy have you? Best of luck, truly." Fred handed her a huge box and George reluctantly gave one to Draco.

"Mum, wanted us to thank you both for trying to help Ron." George said and Fred nodded.

"And look the people we were looking for are the newlyweds!" they said simultaneously. The room became a lively. People started to dance. Draco even lifted her. She put her feet on his as he whirled around the room holding tight. He lifted her up and kissed her. She was the happiest she has been since she was a child.

Hermione and Fred started to dance together and George had grabbed a lucky sixth year Ravenclaw from her seat. She watched as Harry nervously talked to Ginny, she seemed to be stiff around him. When Celeste turned away Ginny took his hand and they walked up to the dancing area.

"See you can still dance." Dumbledore said and she smiled. He was dancing with McGonnagall and never before had she seen the strict teacher let her hair down. The room was happy, it felt unreal.

She felt like she shed away the past, shed the lies, the secrets. She smiled brightly and hugged her...husband.

The feast started to come to an end, and Celeste was nearly asleep on him. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead. She carried her back to the common room to discover they had given them a separate room for themselves. Their trunks and possessions were all inside along with a huge pile of presents. Draco laid her down on the full size bed. With a flick of his wand and a complex spell he dressed her in pajamas.

She sighed and turned over. He dressed and got in next to her. She looked at him for a moment and nodded. He kissed her and was careful, knowing she was still hurt from Harry. He watched small tears drip down her pink cheeks and he kissed each tear away.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and she smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

Harry managed to sneak in some firewhiskey. He had become a heavy drinker since...since then. Hermione tried to get him to put the bottle down, but he wasn't making any sense. He just wanted this to be over, he hated himself and more importantly the bastard that made him this way. 

"Why couldn't I be like Ron was, Hermione?" he said and she tried to take the bottle away. "He had a big family, parents that are alive, I was always jealous of him, you." He started to sway while he walked.

"Harry you need to sit."

"I can walk!" he walked right into a wall and toppled to the floor. "See I told you they are out to get me!"

"Harry, you need to sleep this off." She tried to pick him up.

"Stupid walls, keep moving, attacking me, won't let me..." he started to snore and Hermione groaned.

She levitated him off of the floor and unto a nearby couch. When she went to go upstairs a picture caught her eye.

Her, Ron, and Harry during the summer. Ron was kissing Hermione's cheek and she was giving a funny, "oh!" face with her hand in front of her mouth. Harry had his arm wrapped around her and was making a muggle rocker sign and biting his tongue. The people in the picture started to moved and do a variety of hilarious poses and faces. It brought tears to her eyes.

"When this war is over Harry, you will find a big happy family." She draped a blanket over him and put the picture in his robe pocket.

* * *

The Tom Riddle that was still alive in him screamed. Begging to be released. He locked him away, locked that part away. He achieved to become Voldemort, the Dark Lord. He lost everything that mattered to him for a murderous dream. 

"Sir, I just received information from Hogwarts." Lucius said bowing.

"Go on."

"Your daughter and my son have married at Dumbledore's hand."

"So she is alright?"

"Yes, sir, she has been treated for her injuries."

"Send them a letter along with a small gift. I want my daughter to think that I am here for her, make the letter touching, the cripple has to trust me." He said, Lucius ran off to do what he asked.

"Married..." he clinched her jaw. _"Let her be happy." _Tom said. "No." _"You would have wanted Brigitte to be happy." _"Shut up."

"Sir?" The little rat man walked in during his argument.

"Go!" he screamed and the nasty despicable man scurried out.

* * *

The morning light streamed through the ornate windows of the room. Draco woke with a start whereas Celeste tried to hide from it. She pulled the covers over her head and wedged herself in the crook of his arm. He pulled the covers playfully and received a death glare for it. 

"We have class today."

"Surely our professors wouldn't mind letting us sleep in the day after our wedding night." She said and grabbed the covers again.

"Celeste wake up."

"No." she mumbled and wrapped herself tightly in the blanket. Draco transfigured a jar into a large bucket and filled it with cold water. He ripped the covers off of her and dumped the water un-ceremonially on her.

She screamed so loud everyone in the dungeons awoke. She looked surprised for a moment and that quickly turned to anger. She swung her legs off of the bed and without walking she pounced on him. He tumbled to the ground under her soaked body.

"I'm going to absolutely murder you!"

"You don't realize how much on a turn on this is right now, love." He said and flipped them around so she was on the bottom. He kissed her collar bone and she put her hand to his lips.

"Sorry, but I have to get ready for class." He groaned as she threw that at him and helped her up.

"You owe me."

"Oh I do?" she pulled her wand from the nightstand "Aquamenti!" she laughed at how he jumped at the sudden burst of water straight at him. "We're even now."

She got in the shower and locked the door. "Celeste your taking forever!" he yelled at her through it. She continued to wash her hair. The shampoo was coming out slowly. It wasn't until she heard him get in did she open her eyes. "Out!"

"Oh shut up were going to be late to breakfast because you are so slow."

"I can barely stand, of course I'm going to be slow."

He grabbed the Shampoo and started to lather up his hair. It wasn't until he took delicate care with the conditioner that she started laughing. His hair was still choppy and needed to be fixed. She ran her hand threw it and he took it wrong. Pulling her to him. "I was just thinking about how to fix your hair, now come on we are going to be late.

"Tease." He said shutting off the shower and helping her out.

When they entered the Great Hall Colin Creevey walked up to them with dark shadows under his eyes and a happy, yet exhausted look on his face. "I did these last night for you guys. They came out really good, I hope you like them."

He handed them a large white album and Celeste gave him a huge hug. The sat down and Draco's eagle owl dropped a paper that was soon accompanied be a howler and a red letter from Celeste's aunt and uncle.

Celeste opened the howler and sat there shaking her head as it warmed up for the kill.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AND GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING US! WE'VE WAITED OUR WHOLE LIVES FOR THAT AND WHEN DO WHEN HEAR ABOUT IT! THE NEXT MORNING WHEN YOUR UNCLE IS AT WORK AND READS THE PAPER! I AM SO CLOSE TO THROTTLING YOU RIGHT NOW! I WANTED TO PICK OUT YOUR DRESS WITH YOU! Now, Draco dear, I just want you to make sure she is staying in order. Congratulations and we hope to see you this summer and for Christmas. CELESTE WHEN WE SEE YOU, YOU HAD BETTER BE READY TO EXPLAIN WHY IN GODS NAME YOU MADE SUCH A RASH DECISION." It hissed at her and she laughed at it. "A propos, tu resolus belle dans ta robe." _By the way, you looked beautiful in your dress._ It ripped itself to shreds and Celeste smiled.

_Celeste, _

_I wish you the most wonderful marriage that a father can. In this envelope I enclosed a small gift for you and Draco. Possibly a nice home now that the manor is under siege. I was upset to hear about what had happened. I can't help but feel responsible, forgive me. I wish to see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Your father _

Celeste grimaced and Draco shoved the paper into her hands. Bastards...


	24. Dragging me to accusations

So yeah today one of my best friends...known as Elaco on this site had to pretend to be a fully flaming gay guy in spanish class.

-me- "Donde estas la heladeria y la almacen?"

amy- La hel... ... la almacen LORENZO BONITA...

Larry/Elaco - Oh! Lorenzo bonita es mi almacen. Adios muchachas!

Take head I instructed him to shake his hips flick his wrist and do a femine voice during the oral exam. It was hilarious...and I am evil...he'll agree with me...just wait for the review..lol.

Oh hey...if you can spread the story for me, and if you find time review.

I mean how many other authors work on a new chapter almost everyday and have it out to you with in one to three days??

* * *

Celeste looked at the front page and wanted to scream. Someone took a picture of Harry and her from behind making it look like they were snogging. It was from when she told him her plan for the Chamber. 

_Raped and Abused or a Hidden Affair?_

_As many have heard from the recent information Harry Potter has been accused of abusing Celeste Riddle, who is now Celeste Malfoy. About a month ago the daughter of he-who-must-not-be-named had gone to trail and then escaped from the invasion on the ministry in none other than Harry Potter's arms. During the period of time that she was away with Harry it has gotten around that the young Slytherin seventh year was abused by Potter in an attempt to get back at Voldemort._

_Is this true? The question has been asked by nearly everyone in the wizarding community. Hospital records are private, but someone from the inside of the hospital told our writers that Draco Malfoy had been enraged with his fiancée when he brought her inside. Could it be that the man she married yesterday was the person that beat her and blamed it on Harry Potter? _

_A picture inside of Hogwarts tells us that is a possibility. Harry and Celeste have been pretty chummy lately. Since when does a person converse and embrace with her attacker?_

Celeste threw the paper across the table and grabbed Draco. She kissed him passionately in front of the world, or rather the Great Hall. People who had the paper actually started to destroy it.

"Her names Rita Seeker right?" Celeste asked Draco who nodded. "I think that I should pay a visit to Miss Seeker."

"Your not that intimidating when you can't walk." He said and kissed her forehead before walking up to the head table. Him and Dumbledore were talking and he showed Dumbledore the paper before they left the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry stared at the paper in shock. Rita Seeker has done it again, twisted the story. But oddly enough in his favor this time. Hermione screamed in frustration. 

"I should have kept that woman a bug!"

"Damn right." Harry nodded. Hermione had been elated that he seemed happy since last night. She knew he was feeling guilty and thought he would cause a breakup between Celeste and Draco. He was smiling slightly and talking as if it was getting better too.

"Welcome back Harry." She said in a small voice hugging him close to her. He was like the brother she never had.

* * *

Draco stepped into Rita Seekers office glowering at her. He slammed the paper down in front of her and she looked at him with an odd smile on her face. She ripped out her automatic quill and Draco grabbed it and snapped it in two. 

"If you ever slander about my wife or anyone in my family again I will end your career and have you standing on the corner in Knockturn Alley to earn a sickle!" she looked frightened at this.

"Mr. Malfoy, surely your mad about that little slag of a..." a snap resounded through the room as he slammed a paper door on her desk.

"My wife is not to ever reach the front page of this paper with one of your false stories again! Heed my words I will have you broken into pieces if I see something like this ever again!"

She gaped at him. Her bright red horned glasses shined in the dim light. That Draco was guessing was because she wanted to hide the disgusting face she had. Painted with so much make up that if he lightly pressed a cloth to her face he could have a perfect picture.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, I want you to fix this. Don't talk about Celeste, Harry, me, or anyone else that I might feel like getting pissed over. Got it?"

"Yes." He walked out triumphantly and stopped at a couple stores to pick up things for Celeste and him. He bought a giant stuff niffler. It was like a muggle doll they called a teddy bear. But so much better for Celeste's tastes. He flooed back to Hogwarts. When he got back he was surprised how late it was. Probably around eleven o'clock.

A small muffled scream could be heard from Dumbledore's abandoned office. He ran out and the screams and yelling grew louder, hundreds of people were running. Draco's eyes widened.

* * *

Celeste smiled regardless of the newspaper. She didn't want to ruin such a good day with a sad aspect on her life. She realized that without Draco she didn't have many people to talk to. It was startling how much he changed her. She went from a quiet, calm, able to walk. Now she is talkative, angry ninety percent of the time, and cripple. 'Well, at least I'm happy.' She thought and finished her breakfast before heading up to the stairs to her class. 

She hated Divinations. The sight was not a particular talent of hers. The room was comfortable except for the heavy incense aroma that hung the air. She took twenty minutes to climb up the silver rope ladder. Luckily A Gryffindor boy named Seamus Finnigan with a thick Irish accent helped her as she neared the top.

"Thank you." She said and he smiled.

"Always ready to help a lass." He levitated her things up and handing them to her before she hobbled to her regular table in the back. Halfway through class someone started to scream and a crystal ball fell and exploded on the floor. People jumped and stared and the girl ran crying from the room.

"I feel negative energy." Professor Trelawney said moving her hands in an odd manner.

Celeste laughed, "Professor, I just saw a vision!"

"Really? Death was it?"

"No, a professor got fired because she's an alcoholic fraud!" everyone in the room suppressed laughter. Celeste sat there straight faced and Trelawney raced up.

"Let me see child, was it Professor McGonnagall or Professor Sprout?"

Celeste shook her head and gathered her things to leave. It was simply to much, the woman really shouldn't teach. If she had the sight she would have known that the entire thing was a simple way of saying 'You are a horrid professor and Neville Longbottom could teach better than you.'

She fell down about five rungs of the ladder falling flat on her bottom. "Your arse is going to hurt after that one." The girl that had run away said from the shadows.

"What did you see?"

"My friends running, screaming, I saw pain, anguish. Then I saw death. It was so real. So many bodies, and their faces I know. People I see daily."

"That's war."

"What do you know?! Your protected by both sides! " The girl said rudely and Celeste used her crutch to get closer.

"What do I know?" she wanted to spit at the girl. "I lost my mother, I was nearly murdered, I failed to save the only people I ever called friends." She tapped on her legs. "I have an ancient curse keeping my body from healing the way it should, magic can barely heal me, I have had something taken from me that no one on earth deserves, and I know that my father is a mass murderer, I know war."

"I know what it is like to lose out on all of your dreams, ambitions in life, don't tell me I'm protected when my wounds both physically and mentally have come from both sides." Celeste grabbed her bag and looked straight into the girls eyes. "You should warn Dumbledore, a seerer with your talents is obligated."

The girl straightened up and looked at Celeste with sad eyes. "So you think it will happen?"

"Yes."

Classes had gone by slow without Draco. She was piled with tons of homework that she would most likely track down Hermione later to compare it with. She already wrote three feet for a DADA report on ways to take out a giant.

She could barely think after what the girl said. Another invasion on Hogwarts. Another round of deaths until Voldemort was happy. She simply looked out from the top of the astronomy tower at the stars that started to light up in the spring sky. It looked peaceful, but she knew that the dark cloud was coming.

She must have seen it before anyone else. Down on the floor perturbing through the forest a large dark moving shadow blackened the dark green grass. She stood and limped as fast as possible into the castle.

The last war is tonight.


	25. Dragging me to fight

oh there was a cliffie. you have to hate me for that sometimes.

Review it encourages me.

* * *

She only got to the sixth floor before hearing the loudest explosion she had ever heard. She couldn't find the Gryffindor common room but that was loud enough to wake anyone. Sure enough as she got to the third floor Gryffindors and Ravenclaw's started to run down the stairs. They stopped at Celeste.

"What happened?" a Ravenclaw fourth year asked her.

"The Death Eaters are here. Go get everyone fourth year and under and ever broom you can find and then come to me. " Celeste told her and the girl hurried off. Harry came sprinting down the stairs to her.

"Are they?"

"We need to get the younger years to the Chamber, Harry."

"You take them, and stay with them." He said and she shook her head. "Just hurry than, and don't get hurt."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Celeste and the girl jumped in surprise. Hermione gave a troubled smile and nodded to her. "Good luck." Hermione told Celeste.

"Hermione, they play dirty. Your a main target. Watch out." Celeste turned and hugged the girl back before seeing Ginny. "Stay alive, Ginny."

"I will, Ron told me to." The red head smiled and readied her wand. The Ravenclaw came back with a mob of students. Celeste limped to the bathroom and opened the Chamber glaring at the ghost looking at her as if she was a curse.

"You need to keep your mouth shut about this. It could mean Harry's life." She knew the ghost had an obsession with Harry. She quickly began sending the kids down the hole. She instructed them not to scream or draw attention to themselves. Before the last child went down she grabbed the child's wand.

"_Paricordo_!" she spoke open into the wand and handed it back. "Say _reparicordo, _my recordingwill open the chamber so you can get out."

The girl nodded and hopped down. She turned to the door to see the Hufflepuff and Slytherins that had been lead up here, she sent them down hastily and then grabbed a broom she kept up with her. She got on it slowly and smiled. "Huh! I can move!"

The hallway was full of people fighting and screaming. Celeste threw curses at the Death Eaters. She say Lucius Malfoy and flew down. Pushing Harper out of the way and standing ready to take on Malfoy.

"Are you read to fight, daughter-in-law." He made her want to kill him.

"Yes, father-in-law." She concentrated and threw a wordless curse at him. He moved slightly blocking it and moving closer to her.

"_Crucio!" _he said and it hit her hard.

"Sectumsempra!" she fell from the crucio but the sight of his blood every where was gratifying enough for her not to care about the pain.

She pushed herself off the ground just as he straightened up to look at her with blood dripping down his face and torso. His eyes were wild. He got closer to her and she back away till her back hit the cold stone wall. Her mind reached out.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed. Celeste's eyes widened.

* * *

Draco ran down the stairs and started to take out as many Death Eaters as possible. He cursed many of them. Stepping over bodies of both sides. People he knew, talked to. He was praying that she was safe. Lestrange singled Draco out.

"You killed my wife!"

"Lucius killed your wife, Lestrange." Draco barked back and Lestrange though a killing curse at him. Draco missed by inches and ran forward knocking Lestrange to the ground. "Remember what you told me Uncle. In our family, we fight with everything." He bashed his fist into the mans face and broke his nose. The man started to swing blindly. "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes tightened around the older mans groaning body.

Draco pulled Lestrange into an empty classroom and took off down the hall. He tripped over a body and looked into the eyes of a seventh year Gryffindor crying next to a suit of armor. He got close to her and pointed towards the stairs.

"Get out of here, you don't want to die like him." He lifted her by the arm and started to move her up the stairs. She was hysterical.

"I could have saved him, I saw it. I should have said something." He left her and hurried towards the center of the fight. Harry and Hermione were facing off against three Death Eaters and Voldemort. Draco jumped in and took out two. Only then did he realize one was his mother. Her mask fell and her long platnuim blonde hair fanned out underneath her dead body. Draco screamed as the Dark Lord laughed.

He ran forward and touched his mothers stiff face. Wanting her to come back and sing to him. Tell him that he wasn't hated. He rocked her body back and the Death Eaters were laughing and jeering at the sight of it.

"Pathetic." He heard Nott say. Draco cast a _crucio _on him. Holding it for to long. Nott didn't stand up, he didn't move, he had gone insane. The Dark Lord laughed larder.

"See what happens when you betray me, boy! Your mother, your wife," Draco's face went paler. "She fought against your father, breaks my heart." He said in a jovial tone.

Draco's head was swarming with those thoughts. Celeste is dead? He wants to kill something. He wants to murder the bastard where he stands.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco screamed and the Dark Lord missed it by inches.

Harry threw a curse and the Dark Lord at the moment and he collapsed. The Dark Lord looked surprised to be hit. Hermione fought against the Death Eaters with assistance of Blaise and Seamus. Draco and Harry advanced on the Dark Lord.

"You killed my parents for what?! To die twice! I've gotten rid of your horcruxes. All that's left is you." Harry spat and threw another curse and the fallen man making him shake.

"Your a right bastard to have your own daughter killed." Draco kicked him sharply and the man went to rise. Grabbing Draco's ankle and ripping him to the floor. He pointed his wand at Harry in a flash and a green light jolted. Harry moved at just the right moment before casting another curse.

The curse was reflected and Harry dove to the floor. Hermione screamed and Harry turned on the Death Eater against her. Draco rolled away from Voldemort and pushed himself from the floor.

"My daughter? She's was disgrace! I'm glad she is dead she only holds my plans back! You would have been a good Death Eater." Voldemort lowered his wand to Draco. "Avad..."

"Expelliarmus!" A voice screamed from the door. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand.

* * *

So, this part is coming to an end. Within the next couple of chapter, not a set amount, this story will end. The good thing is though. I have a nice surprise for you all and that will be explain in the last Chapter.


	26. Dragging me to closure

She walked into the blood soaked hall. Her eyes fixed on the shocked monster in front of her. She has been waiting for this day. One of the boys in front of her looked extremely upset, while the other looked relieved.

"You taught me well, Voldemort." She said angrily. "You haunted my dreams, as you haunted hers when she was my age. I want you dead." Her brown eyes flashed as she approached him, red hair in disarray. "This is for Ron." He tried to dodge but the curse hit him, he began to give throaty screams.

"Harry." She pointed at the despicable man. She wanted to kill him for everything. For dragging her into his memories, showing her everything. For controlling her. "Do it already."

Little did Harry know the man had already given up. At the mere mention of Brigitte at the moment it was enough to force Tom out. Tom the stalker, the shadow, the bastard that couldn't get enough. He watched Harry step forward, he didn't want to die. Voldemort was screaming to get up, steal a wand, fight. Tom couldn't, Tom wanted to rest.

"_Avada Kedavra." _Harry closed his eyes and wanted to cry at that moment. Ginny held onto him.

Draco didn't want to get off of the floor. He wanted to stay there, and stare at the door. He thought it was her, he was praying. However his hopes smashed when it was Ginny Weasley. Harry held his hand out to Draco as the Death Eaters seemed to disappear from the school in a hurry.

His heart was breaking. He could feel the pain in it. The entire castle was in mourning. He didn't want to listen to the others crying, not again. He bowed his blonde head downward for a second before running. Taking off leaving the others behind. He wanted to feel her next to him. Her cold hands warming up against him.

He vaguely remembered running into the outstretched hands of his godfather. Snape held the boy in his arms and let him cry. It was easy to do when the child was younger, now he stood the same height. It was to his satisfaction to let someone else take the sniffling boy in arms.

He looked into the dark brown hair. The short failing body, The pale blues eyes. She was crying, too. Her body was at its breaking point. Ready to collapse on her. She held on for him. The curse was raging on in her body. Forcing her into submission.

"Don't cry." She said as he lowered her to the floor. Her breathing was shallow. Heart beating slower.

"You... he told me you were dead."

"I'm going to be." She said pressing her small hands against his red face.

"Don't ... please stay."

"The curse has been destroying me for months, Draco. You all thought I didn't know about it. The healers, you, Snape tried to tell me about the effect when I am well aware of them."

"Celeste, I'll get you to St. Mungo's."

"The first real damaging injury determines the initial injury. The next injury is strike two, now this is the last strike."

"Stop!"

"It has been killing me since the first battle."

"Stop lying!"

"Draco, I'm sorry." She felt her soul falling from her. She closed her eyes. She felt wands working on her, people praying. Draco screaming. She slipped away.

* * *

Harry sat on the stairs as the Aurors started to check over the school. Ginny laid in his arms and Hermione sat to his right. They didn't want to move. They wanted to let this part of their lives die. Hearts were broken. Laid out on the floor, smashed. The last war ended in Harry's victory. He could be with Ginny and stop running from the woman he loves.

They saw so much during their years at Hogwarts. They felt every emotion that people feel in a lifetime. They have seen death, felt it coming, some succumbed to it. Hermione smiled, it was small at first but she looked at Harry and Ginny.

"It's finally over." She smiled again. "We can live."

"Some of us."

* * *

She started to open her eyes. People watching her impatiently. She felt her chest for a heart beat. Took deep breathes into her sore lungs. The second she did that she was smothered by a rain of kisses. Her eyes opened wide as Draco showered her face.

"Calm it down. I've been back two minutes and your already trying to take me."

"You Riddle's never die do you?" A healer asked her and she smiled.

"I think we have nine lives." She said and Draco pulled her into his arms.

"I thought you were gone, then the healers told me you had a chance, now that the originator of the curse is dead."

"I'm sorry I killed your father Malfoy." She kissed him now. He smiled.

"I wanted to get to him, but you had as much right as I did to kill him."

"I just wish it could have brought my mother back."

"She would have wanted it this way."

"I believe your right." She said and put her legs down against the ground. She wobbled but she could actually some what walk.

"Your body will start to recuperate. We searched for the counter curse since the first instance you entered St. Mungo's. Guess we got here just in time."

"Thank you." She smiled and walked into Draco's arms again. She felt like she belonged for the first time in years.

She watched as the body of Voldemort was carried out. "Wait!" she walked forward and opened his robes to get to his neck. The necklace she had been looking for. The one she had been told about by her mother, he had stolen it. Celeste removed it from his body and the Aurors watch.

"Miss, you can't..."

"This was my mother's. I am an orphan now, allow me to take it."

"Go ahead." Tonks said and smiled. Celeste touch her fathers cold hand.

"Bye father."

Celeste opened the locket and a small folded up piece of paper fell out. She looked at the shrunken letter. _"Engorgio!" _

The letter expanded to its original size and Celeste opened it. She looked at the letter tenderly. This was a letter between the two people that were her parents.

* * *

_Brigitte,_

_Please forgive me for leaving. You know I have to. He is forcing me. I want you to run, hide from me before he takes over completely. I told you before, he is a part of me that I can't escape. I've lost the war against him. I have to go. Brigitte, leave. Don't go back home, don't go to your parents. Hide somewhere were he and the followers can't find you. I love you. I have loved you since you came to Hogwarts. I hid you from the others, but I know Abraxas Malfoy wanted you. I'll kill him before that happens. I have been trying to weaken this piece of me by making the horcruxes. I don't know if it is working. If I can over power it, I will find you. _

_Love you always, _

_Tom_

_Tom, _

_I am leaving tonight. Your not coming back and I know he has completely taken over. I had to tell you something but you left in a hurry. It was important, something that I hoped would help you change your mind. As you asked I will leave no trail to my location. Tom I wish you would just stop and turn yourself in. The world doesn't need another Dark Lord trying to control it. I hated you Tom, I hated the fact you would watch me and always be there. Then you make me fall in love with you only to leave me. We could have had a family Tom. We could have been happy and had a beautiful child. You gave up that chance._

_I loved the man you were, _

_Brigitte. _

* * *

Celeste vaguely remembers her childhood. The mother that loved her unconditionally but at times would stop and look at her daughter with searching eyes. She was looking past her searching for Tom. Celeste remembers the tears that would pour down her mothers face before she would lock her bedroom door.

"Tu vas danser." _You go dance. _She would say pointing a long finger at the dancing room made for Celeste. She wanted her daughter to escape this wizarding world and make it were people wouldn't despise her because of her father.

"Tu danses avec moi!" _Dance with me! _Celeste would say smiling. Her mother and her were so happy on the outside. Celeste knew about the storm that raged on the inside of her mother.

"Draco, take this from me." She said looking at the letter and the emotions that it caused. Inside the locket were a picture of her young father and mother.

He took the letter and she nodded walking slowly to the stairs. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were smiling. Celeste smiled back. Holding the secrets she had in her heart. Her mother fell in love with her father like she had fallen in love with Draco. She just wished she could go back in time and know what happened.

Students fourth year and younger started to come down the stairs. They took in the scene. The body of the Dark Lord being taken out. One child screamed, "LONG LIVE OUR HEROS!"

* * *

"The end." she smiled and the little boy and girl groaned.

"NO! Theirs more mum we know there is!" little Eran screamed.

"Well, that's how that group became the 'fighting five'." She said smiling.

"But, mum, what were their real names? What happened after?" Pansy cried out and the older woman tucked the two in. Their father appeared in the doorway and smiled.

"You told them the story again." He asked as she turned on their nightlight and shut the door.

"They are about to go to Hogwarts for the first time, they wanted to hear it before leaving."

"Did you tell them yet?"

"They will learn that its the story of their mother and father eventually." She smiled and Draco hugged her close.

"Harry and Ginny are flooing over in the morning before we go to the train." Celeste smiled and kissed him on the lips. "So your going to have to make a huge breakfast the way those to reproduce."

"Oh do shut up."

"And another thing," he smiled down at her "do you really want Granger teaching our children Transfiguration?"

"You prat!" Celeste lightly slapped his arm and ran down the hallway as he chased her. He caught her and picked her up twirling her in a circle.

"Mum! Dad! Your being loud again!" Eran stuck his little blonde head out from around the corner and Pansy popped up behind him. "We can't possibly sleep with you to jumping around and laughing."

"Just like the girl we named her after." Draco whispered and Celeste went up the stairs to get them back in bed.

"So what's the real ending mum?" This time Celeste decided that maybe they were old enough.

"Well..."

* * *

This was screaming Sequel. So I have decided to give you guys more.

First – I will write a Tom and Brigitte fan fic, so you all can know the full story there. I thought you might want to know.

Second- I think I will do a fan fic of the children. Eran and Pansy.

Give me your thoughts on them. Thank you for reading religiously for the past two or so months.

Please Review. I love your thoughts.

TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWS

THAT MADE THIS STORY WHAT IT IS.

I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY.

YOU REVIEWS MADE ME SO HAPPY...

Except of Elaco's. Yeah Larry I'm talking about you. :P

Mystique of the Unicorn – You have no idea how quick I would have dropped this if it wasn't for you. Your a great person to talk to thanks for the encouragement.

Snuffles-sweetie- I loved the way my cliff hangers always had you writing questions into the review. Your questions helped me out thanks!

Year1989rocks – Your always so happy in the reviews. Thanks for putting a smile on my face.

Angels-Giggles – I hope you read to this chapter. Your GREAT for reviewing.

Miyuki-kawaii25 – I love the way you said your review in a polite, nice manner. Hope you see this credit to you all.

Black-glass-rose – You made me so happy. Oh and Pans Labyrinth lives on with us! Yeah! lol.

Lita – Keep reading. I hope you love the sequel too.

Raininginforks – THANKS! You agreed with me that this girl is in no way a Mary Sue. I'm sorry the fatherly love never came in but you have a chance to see him fall in love.

OrangeNeko16- Thanks for saying it was the best OC fic you have read, and for asking if I write my own stuff. I'm considering it.

Syrup10ve – I hope you like the ending.

Crystal – your another non-Mary Sue believer. I think I should make a club.

Bubbles – I haven't seen a review from you in a while but if your still reading, I hope you liked it.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read. Even if you didn't review. Do me a favor...Spread my story.


	27. NICOLE!

Dear Nicole,

Hey! Thank you for reading. I wanted to send you a reply to all the amazing comments that you have left but you don't have a profile here on . You should really make one! :D

Thank you so much for reading and I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate all the comments that you have send to me. It is very uplifting!

~ Trich.


End file.
